Things Have Changed For All
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: Mi vida cambió, yo aprendí a vivir con ello pero...¿podré soportar un segundo cambio?¿Regresando a un no grato pasado? "Bella, debo comunicarte algo muy importante, pero antes debes prometerme que conservaras la calma..."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Bella POV**

Una Parte de mi, decía que era un sueño, pero la otra, creía de todo corazón que era verdad…

El escenario era confuso; un prado, pero no uno simple y sencillo, que se limitara a verse de un tono verde perfecto y que las flores estuvieran abiertas de todos colores, este prado era todo eso y mas, era como si estuviera calculado cuidadosamente, era un perfecto círculo, en los árboles de alrededor, había faroles colgando, hermosos y como sacados de algún lejano siglo.

Se alcanzaba a oír música clásica, ligera y relajante; yo llevaba un vestido azul, que también parecía haber sido sacado de otro siglo, pero no por eso era menos hermoso…jamás, ni aunque me lo pidiera la persona más hermosa del universo ni la que yo más amara, lograría meterme a mi en un vestido pero…yo llevaba puesto uno, eso le sumó puntos a la parte del tablero que decía "Estas soñando, ¡despierta ya!".

De pronto, él estaba ahí, parado en el centro del prado, de un modo elegante, como…como si estuviera esperándome; llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa blanca y un m0ño negro en el cuello, parecía listo para ir a un baile

Sin darme cuenta, yo ya estaba avanzando hacia el, intrigada por conocer su rostro, puesto que llevaba una mascara muy hermosa, que cubría sus ojos, su nariz y su frente, solo dejaba despejados sus hermosos labios.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para oír su acompasada respiración, abrí la boca para preguntar algo, aún no estaba muy segura de que, pero el se limitó a poner uno de sus sonrosados dedos en mis labios antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y susurró algo que para mi fue incomprensible.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar "¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste?" el se dio la vuelta y se alejó a un paso muy, muy rápido, yo, al ver eso, me sentí ansiosa, con ganas de correr detrás del el, seguirlo para saber más de el, el escenario de volvió negro, ni siquiera se oía ya la música, solo una voz susurrando mi nombre…

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

¡¡¡¡Hey!!!!

¡¡¡Welcome to me to FanFicion!!!

Sip, bueno, no, ni tanto. La verdad es que llevo trabajando en esta historia como… mmm… como 4 meses. ¡Wow! Eso ni yo lo sabía. Llevo 4 meses aki metida y yo ni en cuenta. Pero bueno, eso pasa cuando uno se divierte ¿no?

Ok, ok, regresemos a lo importante. El punto es que ya llevo un buen ratito leyendo fics en esta pag, creo que eso y mis amigas fueron lo que me animaron para subir este pequeño drama que se me vino en mente porque…

*Es algo parecido a mi historia. Obvio no todo entero x k yo corrí con más suerte que la Bella de este fic. Pero aun así necesitaba desahogarme.

*En estos 4 meses solo me dedico a ver pelis cursis que sacan mi lado más dramático y creativo, así que ¿Porqué no aprovechar?

Y creo que es todo, aha… en fin. A mi me gusta mucho la idea, y me ilusiona este primer fic.

No soy la única a la que le gustó la idea, si fuera así, no hubiera tenido el valor de subirla. Le gustó a mi amigas Leslie, Karen, Yultzin, Viri, mis primas y hasta a mi profesor de español ¡que ya quiere leerla entera! Hahahahaha eso si me causa gracia.

Esto es solo el prólogo, por eso es tan pequeño. Pero, necesito saber la reacción que tuvo esto antes de subir ahora si el primer cap, que tal vez, sea mañana mismo. Ok, quizá aunque no tenga reviews sea mañana mismo. 

En fin (de nuevo), me paso a retirar, pero háganme saber su opinión sea cual sea, igual, todo ayuda a crear una buena autora, ¿no?

Gracias a Leslie, nna, si ti yo no estaría haciendo esto, ¡¡¡mil gracias!!! También a Karen, Viri, Yultzin y mi prima Sandra. Gracias por su apoyo.

Hahahahahaha

¡¡¡Bye!!!

Fer

 :9


	2. 1 Un Inicio Mi Nueva vida

**Cap 1. Un inicio. Mi nueva vida.**

**Bella POV**

-¿Bella?...Bella… despierta ¿pequeña…?

-E…e…Emmett?

-Claro pequeña Hiitachin! ¿Quién más si no yo? ¿Tu dulce dulce hermano?

-mmm… pues no tan dulce, porque me despertaste… y… esa sonrisa no me dice nada bueno…

-¡Me conoces muy bien panquecito!-dijo extendiendo mucho mas su sonrisa.

Me levante de mi asiento lo más rápido que pude; una de la lecciones más importantes acerca de "mi vida con Emmett" era: "Nunca quedarse dormida cuando el no lo estaba y más si esta a tu lado". Así que me revise muy cuidadosamente; que mi cuerpo, cabello, ropa o algo mío no tuviera algo anormal. Emmett intentó poner una cara confusa, pero su sonrisa lo delató.

-¡¿Bella, que haces?!, te juro que no te he hecho nada esta vez, no te negaré que si tenía la intención, pero…dormías tan tranquilamente-su expresión se hizo muy triste-como hace mas de un año no lo hacías…

-Emmett-interrumpí-te agradezco mucho que no hayas atentado contra mi ropa, mi cabello, mis pertenencias y mi persona misma, se que debió ser un gran sacrificio para ti--le sonreí y el a mí, ¡genial! Eso era mi cometido--contigo nada es seguro…

-Bueno, bueno… te desperté porque estamos a punto de llegar y me imaginé que querrías ver el crepúsculo desde nuestra ventana, no hay mejor vista en el avión que la nuestra.

Me reí un poco – ¿Que ya fuiste a inspeccionar todas las vistas?-

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió –Será mejor que te apresures pequeña Hiitachin, esta a punto de terminar el espectáculo.

Le besé la mejilla y me voltee con los ojos cerrados, los abrí lentamente y observé las hermosas tonalidades naranja y amarillo, antes, eso era mi vista preferida por encima de cualquier otra que existiera, en el lugar donde estuviera, siempre me tomaba el tiempo para verla, día a día, suspiraba y me ponía a pensar en todos los hermosos momentos del día, pero eso terminó hace cinco años… dejé de hacerlo desde los 12 y actualmente tenía 17.

Cinco años habían pasado ya desde que abandoné esta ciudad, los recuerdos y las imágenes comenzaron a inundar mi mente, pero, rápidamente las saqué de ella, no quería pasar un mal día, y menos hoy, que todo volvía a comenzar… una voz nada conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Estimados pasajeros, estamos muy próximos a llegar a nuestro destino, la ciudad de Seattle, por favor, abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y disfruten de la vista _"era justo lo que estaba haciendo" pensé…_Esperamos que el vuelo les haya resultado placentero y también tenerlos aquí de nuevo. ¡Gracias!

Cuando la voz terminó, la música de elevador comenzó de nuevo. De esas musiquitas que ponen en todas las fiestas para "amenizar el ambiente"

Voltee a ver a Emmett y el me vió a mi, me sonrió para infundirme confianza.

-Bueno Hiitachin, creo que todo comienza aquí.

-Solo espero que todo valla bien…

.Tranquila, se que todo estará perfectamente, confía en mí…

-Eso es lo que quisiera Emm, confiar en tus palabras.

Besó mi frente, abrochó mi cinturón y su cinturón, tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, como si yo fuera una niña de 2 años.

-Ya lo verás Bella, todo irá bien, ya lo verás…-susurró.

"_Eso espero hermanito, eso espero…"_

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

**Ok, ya subí el primero oficial. Y es un poco… bueno, si, muy corto porque realmente iba pegado con el prólogo, pero decidí separarlos.**

**De todos modos, prometo que el siguiente será más largo que de costumbre =)**

**Este cap va dedicado a mirengaba que me dejó un hermoso review para comenzar con esta locura mia. Muxas, pero muxas gracias. =)**

**Les, no te angusties, el sig será para ti. Te adoro nena!!!!!!!!! xD**

**Bueno, bueno, ya me paso a retirar…**

**Oh! Esperen, mis amigas y yo estamos haciendo una campaña ecológica titulada:**

"**No me quiero morir"**

**Hahahahaha, pues sip, si se quieren unir a la causa pues ¡¡¡son más que bienvenidas!!!**

**Ahora si me largo porque se supone que debo estar haciendo tarea!!!**

**Se les agradece que dejen reviews**

**Y si son lectores fantasmas pues igual se les agradece su pasadita por este fic.**

**Haha**

**Bye!!**

**Fer**

**=) :9**


	3. 2 Sorpresa! Vivimos con los Cullen!

**Emmett POV.**

**Sentía a Bella mas rara que de costumbre, y he de admitir que lo sabia porque yo estuve ahí, para ella, el día que tuvimos que mentirle por su propio bien…**

**Lo que mi pequeña Hiitachin sabía, era que mamá y papá se habían separado porque ya no se soportaban---y eso si era verdad---pero lo que le extrañó, era ¿Porqué después de tantos años tendríamos que volver a donde nacimos? ¿Es qué acaso no podían dejarnos vivir en esa casa hasta la mayoría de edad o tomar custodias? Ella se negó rotundamente y ellos le levantaron un poco la voz, lo que ocasionó que les gritara con una fuerza increíble "LOS ODIO", subió a su habitación y ya no bajó, yo me quedé con mis padres un momento, hasta que tuvieron que salir por una llamada del negocio muy importante, pero era una trampa, y ellos no volvieron a casa más. Estaban desaparecidos y no supimos de ellos, yo tenía idea de lo que sucedía, gracias a lo vivido por mi antes…**

*****Flashback*****

**Era tarde por la noche, mi tía y yo habíamos salido a comprar un regalo para mi hermana, ya que había pasado muy satisfactoriamente el primer año de estudios aquí.**

**Íbamos caminando hacia su camioneta, las calles estaban todas oscuras y vacías, platicando de las ocurrencias de Bella en primaria. Me hubiera preocupado y puesto un poco más alerta, pero iban 6 guardaespaldas con nosotras y pensé ¿Porqué tener miedo?, hasta que un grupo grande de hombres quedó enfrente de nosotros y tenían armas. Me asusté, pero pensé en proteger a mi tía primero.**

**--Emmett, no hagas nada—dijo como leyéndome el pensamiento.**

**Los guardaespaldas nos rodearon y sacaron armas, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y dispararon, matando a dos y los demás comenzaron a disparar, hubo uno que quedó, era mi amigo, Carter, que me empujó hasta un callejón y me metió en un contenedor de basura. Asomé la cabeza mientras veía que mataban a mi tía y a mi amigo. Eso me impactó demasiado…sollocé, pero me callé al instante al entender en su alemán que me buscaban a mi. Rogué porque no me encontraran y así me quedé dormido.**

**Al día siguiente salí y los cuerpos de todos yacían en el piso aún tirados, abracé a mi tía que tanto amaba y que murió por mi causa y en pocos segundos, llegó la policía con mis padres que en seguida pusieron la máxima protección en Bella y en mi. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, alguien murió gracias a mí…**

*****Fin Flashback*****

**El solo pensar hoy en ello, me hacer estremecerme increíblemente…**

**En realidad, mis padres nos querían mandar de regreso por nuestra seguridad, pero no quisimos decirle nada a Bella porque se alteraría enormemente.**

**Se que nuestros padres no regresaron por los mismos tipos que causaron mi trauma y eso me preocupa. Gracias a Dios, mi padre había arreglado que un amigo suyo nos cuidara hasta que cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad, y para mi estaba bien, pero la que me preocupa es ella…**

**Supongo que estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos, porque la voz de Bella me saco de ellos…**

**-¿¿Emmett?? ¿¿Emmett??, ¿¿que te pasa?? ¡¡Reacciona querido panda grandulón!!!**

**-Emm… ¿¿que??¿¿Panda?... ¿fue así como me llamaste Hiitachin?**

**-Hahaha, haz perdido Panda, acéptalo, a mi no me molesta para nada mi pequeño apodo, es mas, espero con ansia el día en que me convierta en la señora de Hiitachin-miro hacia arriba, algo así como "hacia el futuro".**

**-Bella, haz oído alguna vez la frase ¿"si no la controlas, no la fumes"? o su hermana ¿"el pasto no se fuma"? o…**

**-¡Oh! Vamos Emm, sabes que algún día eso se hará realidad-volvió a mirar hacia el futuro-el día menos pensado, llegara Hikaru o Kaoru, en realidad los amo a los dos por igual, y me pedirá que me marche con el directo al Host club, petición a la cual yo cederé automáticamente para convertirme, junto a Haruhi, en una princesa mas de los Host (*)-regreso su mirada a mi con una enorme sonrisa.**

**-Creo que es mejor que dejemos este tema para después Hiitachin, para cuando estés un poco mas consiente de lo que dices.**

**-Si tú lo quieres así… pero te arrepentirás el día que llegues a casa y encuentres una nota anunciando que me convertí en un Anime más…**

**-Si si, lo que digas hermanita, ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo, ahora, debemos empezar a levantarnos, el avión ha aterrizado.**

**-¡Oh! Gracias a Dios, bueno, supongo que debo agradecer al cielo porque sigo, o mejor dicho, seguimos vivos.**

**Dicho esto, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y me abrazo, sabia que lo decía por el miedo a los aviones que mis padres le metieron desde chica, y eso hacia que me entristeciera un poco, al recordarlos pero ella no debía verme, haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, incluso si eso suponía ocultar todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía.**

**Me soltó y tomamos nuestro equipaje de mano, el más ligero, salimos del avión y no pudo ocultar de mí el suspiro de tensión, le puse un brazo en el hombro y ella intento disimular una sonrisa.**

**Entramos a la terminal del aeropuerto, Bella no sabia nada acerca de la adopción de los Cullen hacia nosotros, y nunca preguntó, quizá pensaba que viviríamos en nuestro antiguo hogar. Los Cullen…**

**Ellos habían sido nuestra gran familia desde que entramos al Kínder, todos éramos grandes amigos, junto con los Hale, me distraje en un buen recuerdo; los 6, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y yo, jugando en el jardín de Esme, la madre de los Cullen, Alice y Edward, pero todo termino mal y de un modo gracioso, Bella tropezó, y como Jasper iba detrás de ella igual cayo, pero un poco mas lejos, arruinando un rosal de Esme, todos corrimos asustados de ahí, llegando al acuerdo de que si Esme preguntaba, todos habíamos sido.**

**La idea fue mía, y Jasper me agradeció infinitamente ese día, y juramos nunca alejarnos y ser mejores amigos por siempre…Jasper, mi amigo…cuento le echaba de menos, aunque nos mantuviéramos en contacto todos los días, pero...pero el en Forks y yo en Suiza… **

**Aun no sabia quien vendría por nosotros, y si lo reconocería, ya que cinco años habían pasado desde nuestra ultima vista.**

**Bella me miro confundida, me dirigió una mirada que para mi significo algo como "¿Qué esperamos?", así que decidí que era el momento de la verdad…**

**-Bella, debo comunicarte algo muy importante, pero antes debes prometerme que conservaras la calma ante todo, ¿lo prometes?-**

**-Emm, me esta asustando, ¿todo esta bien?**

**-Claro, solo necesito que lo prometas.**

**-Bueno, lo prometo, dime ya de que se trata Panda.**

**-…lo que te prometí al venir aquí fue una nueva vida ¿no?-asintió levemente-Bueno pues, lo será, pero…**

**-¿Pero que…?**

**-Bueno, no estaremos solos, ¿recuerdas a la familia Cullen?**

**Empezó a mostrar una cara de horror cuando los mencione, supe que lo había comprendido, pero aun así, necesitaba mencionárselo completo para que las cosas quedaran claras.**

**-Bueno, Carlisle Cullen, era un gran amigo de papá y… necesitábamos un cambio, además, ya sabías que nuestros padres nos mandarían aquí, así que ellos cuidarán de nosotros hasta la mayoría de edad y…**

**No pude continuar, una voz muy conocida grito mi nombre:**

**-¡¡¡Emmett!!!**

**Voltee rápidamente y vi a mi mejor amigo desde los 6 años**

**-¡¡Jasper!!-no contuve la ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo.**

**-Wow, como haz cambiado amigo, es algo genial volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo…oh! Bella, ¡y tu también estas aquí! Me alegra tato que ambos os hayas decidido a… ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?, Bella, ¿me escuchas?**

**Bella no contesto, su cabeza seguía baja y Jasper me lanzo una mirada, dándome a entender que quería saber que era lo que le pasaba.**

**-Bueno, al fin se lo dije, acerca de la adopción de los Cullen…-susurre.**

**-¿Acaso es que ella prefería en orfanato?-dijo Jasper confundido**

**-No es eso, es por los Cullen, bueno más bien por uno de ellos… ¿recuerdas como la trató Edward el día que se enteró de que nos íbamos?**

**-¡Oh!, eso…claro…amm… ¡Bella?-Jasper agacho un poco la cara para observarla-Bella, recuerda que siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi, y que los kilómetros que hay de Forks a Suiza no cambiaron nada y jamás lo harán-ella levanto ligeramente el rostro-Me hizo muy feliz la noticia de que vosotros, Emmett y tu, regresaban y no solo a mi, Alice y Rosalie están que no caben del gusto, la alegría y de la euforia, Esme ha preparado una sorpresa para ti, y Carlisle ya le dijo a todos sus amigos y colegas que se siente orgulloso de poder tener 2 hijos mas, que es como un enorme regalo que le dio el cielo, así que no te preocupes por nada, nos hace muy felices a todos que regresen ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡¡Oh Jazz!! ¡Como te extrañe!-dicho esto se arrojo a los brazos de Jasper dándole un gran abrazo.**

**Me hizo feliz que Jasper obtuviera eso de mi hermana, eso me relajo considerablemente.**

**-Bueno, pequeña Hiitachin-dijo Jazz-debemos viajar a casa, si no lo hago, Alice y Ross me mataran…Carlisle les negó acompañarme-susurro.**

**-Adelante-dije con un pequeño además del brazo para que avanzaran.**

**Lo hicieron rodando los ojos, yo solo sonreí y camine detrás de ellos, dirigiéndonos hacia el área de las maletas pesadas.**

"_**Solo espero que todo marche bien…por ella…".**_

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**Sorpresa!!!!**

**Asi como el nombre del cap.**

**Hahahahaha**

**Bueno, no me keda mucho por decir**

**Solo k este cap va dedicado a Leslie!!!**

**Auk ia no seamos el 2206 0 el 1206**

**X k nosotras keríamos ser el 3206**

**Y no lo somos.**

**Tu en el 4 y yo en el 5**

**No importa siempre seremos el 6!!!!**

**Woooooooooooo!!!! Arriba el 6!!!!!!!**

**Hahahahaha**

**Ok, ahora sip me paso a retirar**

**Buen día nnas!!!**

**=) :9**

**Fer.**


	4. 3 Mis Recuerdos, Sus recuerdos

**Cuarto cap.**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Bella POV.**

La noticia de Emmett fue lo peor que yo pude escuchar, cuando menciono el apellido Cullen, vino inmediatamente a mi memoria, mi última semana en Forks.

*****Flashback*****

_Llegué a Casa de los Cullen, mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo junto con los Hale, con los que jugaba y pasaba tiempos felices, pero hoy no iba a ser uno de esos. Anunciaría junto con Emmett que nos teníamos que marchar a Suiza gracias a los negocios de mis padres._

_Llegué sola, mi hermano me alcanzaría después, Esme me recibió_

_--¡Hola cariño!_

_--Hola Esme_

_--Los chicos no están, pero llegarán en unos cuantos minutos corazón, ¿los esperarás?_

_--Si, es importante_

_--Claro, ¿estás bien? Te ves triste ¿Y Emmett?_

_--Vendrá pronto, tenía cosas del colegio que arreglar y si, estoy bien, pero tengo una noticia._

_--¿Y cual es?_

_--Preferiría que todos estén juntos para que Emm y yo les digamos—intenté sonreír pero no funcionó mucho._

_--Claro nena, vamos, espera en el sillón que ya vuelvo._

_--Gracias._

_Pasé y me senté en el que siempre fue mi sillón favorito, uno individual y de hecho ya todos lo sabía, así que nadie se atrevía a ganármelo cuando estábamos todos en la sala. Recordé de nuevo todos eros buenos momentos desde el kínder y sonreí, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al pensar en el que Emmett y yo anunciaríamos._

_Alguien llegó y se dirigía directo a la sala, mi corazón se detuvo de miedo y angustia al pensar que era la hora…pero solo fue Edward el que entró por la entrada de la sala, así que aún tenía algo más de tiempo…_

_--¡Hey Bella! ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos?—dijo abrazándome._

_--Bien Edward, gracias—me soltó y me miró confundido._

_--Mmm…no me mientas amiga, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Porque si es así, juro que el tarado que te lo hizo me las va a pagar y…-_

_--…No pasa nada Edward, cálmate—interrumpí—solo tengo una noticia que dar, es todo._

_--Wow, ¿una noticia? Genial, ¿cual es?_

_--Esperaré a que estén todos._

_---Mmm…ya veo—y se sentó al lado de mí, siendo yo tan delgada cabíamos los dos. Pero por dios, ¡Hablábamos de Edward Cullen! Y empieza la cuenta regresiva; 5…4…3…2…1…_

_--¿No puedes darme una pequeña pistita?—reí un poco, que bien lo conocía…_

_--No Edward, hay que esperar a todos—bufó._

_--Vamos Bella, soy tu mejor amigo. No me hagas esto…--suplicó y evité mirarlo a la cara, ya sabía lo que venía…--Mírame Bella._

_--No, ni loca—me volteé_

_--Por favor…--murmuró con una voz de ensueño y no lo resistí, lo miré. Y ahí estaba Edward Cullen, con la cara más tierna del universo entero que solo lo hacía más adorable, y con ese lindo puchero que me encantaba. Y el lo sabía. Que bien me conocía…_

_--¿Qué…que es lo que quieres Edward?_

_--Simple—dijo sin quitar esa bella cara y con un tono de voz que debería se ilegal—que me digas de que se trata—y luego sonrió, oliendo una victoria que ya sabía yo que de seguro tendría. Suspiré resignada._

_--Bueno, esta bien, no puedo negarte nada, supongo…--aplaudió y dio brinquitos al estilo Alice, así si parecían hermanos._

_--Vamos, suéltalo._

_--Yo…me tengo que ir Edward—no lo miré, eso sería más difícil._

_--Pero me ibas a contar Bella, no es justo—reclamó_

_--No, no me refiero a eso._

_--¿Ah, no?_

_--No._

_--Entonces de que hablas, no te entiendo._

_--De…de…de la ciudad Edward_

_--Oh…--fue lo que dijo al comprender_

_--Si…--mi idiota respuesta._

_--¡Tu no me puedes hacer esto Bella!—gritó parándose y me asustó—prometiste estar conmigo toda la vida._

_--Lo se Edward, pero yo no puedo…_

_--…Todo esto es por ese estúpido oso de felpa ¿no?—interrumpió— ¡madura Isabella!_

_--¡Detente!—le grité--¿De que demonios me estás hablando?_

_--¡Oh, vamos! Te vas porque estás molesta conmigo y lo sé. Pero por dios, comprende que me encanta Lauren Mallory y que no eres la única chica en mi planeta Isabella._

_--¡Y tu no eres el centro del universo Cullen! No todo en mi vida va a tratar siempre sobre ti, ¿sabes?_

_--Y ahora lo niegas, ¡Eres de lo peor! Pero ¿sabes qué? Si tú me quieres abandonar, yo lo haré primero. Ya no eres más mi amiga Isabella Swan, ni siquiera te conozco y me viene importando un pepino que te largues. Te puedes ir a china si eso es lo que más deseas, no me importas más. Y mejor para mí que te vayas porque lo que supongo es que Lauren no quiere ser mi novia porque tú te la pasas todo el día pegada mí como un molesto chicle en el zapato. Ya no te soporto. No me pudiste dar mejor noticia, ahora ¡desaparece de mi vida!_

_No lo soporté y salí corriendo de su casa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo me iba porque ese día en la feria no quiso regalarme ese peluche a mí y se lo dio a Lauren? Esa tipa era una tonta, lo sabía, pero era muy el problema de Edward si quería encapricharse con ella. Solo que no me alejara de el. Y sucedió. Ahora me iba y mi mejor amigo desde que tengo conciencia me odiaba como nadie en la tierra._

_Ese día Emmett dio la noticia a los demás porque yo me fui a casa, pero al crepúsculo, llegaron Alice Y Rose que en cuanto me vieron abrir la puerta, se soltaron a llorar y a abrazarme. Siempre fuimos inseparables y ahora me alejaría de ellas por los torpes negocios de mis padres. Se quedaron a dormir en mi casa, al igual que Jasper._

_A la mañana siguiente, ya estábamos todos, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie mis padres, Emmett y yo en la entrada de mi casa enfrente de los autos que nos llevarían al aeropuerto de Seattle, para viajar a Nueva York, de ahí a Londres y llegar a Suiza._

_Me abrazaron y me hicieron jurar que estaríamos en contacto, lloramos muchísimo todos, hasta el grandulón de mi hermano que era muy rudo._

_Así dejé mi hogar, a mis amigas, a mis segundos padres y todo lo que conocía y amaba. También dejando atrás a un amigo que amaba con toda el alma, pero el no a mí, siempre mintió y yo le creí. Y por eso siempre sufrí._

_Pero pasado un poco de tiempo, luego de llorar por el decidí que a un juego como ese, podíamos jugar dos…_

_*****Fin Flashback*****_

-¿Pequeña Hiitachin?-pregunto la voz de Emmett, yo lo fulmine con la mirada; estaba demasiado enojada con el por haberme ocultado algo tan importante, así que desvié la vista a la ventana de nuevo

En ese momento, ya estábamos en el auto de Jasper, un lujoso Aston Matin, lo que me hizo recordar que de pequeño, a Santa Claus siempre le pedía uno en su carta, sonreí un poco, pero, al recordar mi destino, cualquier rastro de felicidad desapareció de mi rostro.

Notaba que cada 20 segundos, Jasper me miraba por el espejo retrovisor para saber como me encontraba y para analizar la expresión de mi rostro; la única vez que se decidió a decirme algo lo calle mencionando:

-Limítate a conducir Jasper, mi rostro, mis emociones y yo estamos bien así-

Me miro con desaprobación, pero lo ignore y me ignoro el resto del camino.

40 minutos después, cuando divise a lo lejos, pero no mucho, la casa blanca, enorme por cierto, de los Cullen, un torrente de emociones me ataco: sentía nerviosismo, miedo, ansiedad, y muchas, pero muchas ganas de llorar entre otras que no alcance a distinguir muy bien.

"_Solo espero que todo marche bien…unos años mas y todo esto terminara…" _fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de cerrar fuertemente mis ojos y esperar el inicio del fin…

**Edward POV.**

Cinco…cinco…cinco años habían pasado desde aquel día, en el que yo le grite lo más fuerte que pude y con la mayor rabia del mundo a la que siempre fue mi mejor amiga y que quería con locura.

*****Flashback*****

_Acababa de regresar del parque, me vi con Jessica ahí y estuvimos juntos un muy buen rato. Me gustaba esa niña, era muy linda físicamente y al parecer yo era correspondido, nada me hizo más feliz que saberlo._

_Entré a casa y por el olor de las galletas supuse que mi madre estaba en la cocina. Iría a la sala a tirarme en un sillón y después la saludaría. Pero al entrar, vi a mi mejor amiga Bella cabizbaja. Me dio gusto verla._

_--¡Hey Bella! ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga de todos los tiempos?—dije abrazándola._

_--Bien Edward, gracias—la solté y supe que había algo malo en ella, casi siempre estaba feliz. En mi cara había confusión._

_--Mmm…no me mientas amiga, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Porque si es así, juro que el tarado que te lo hizo me las va a pagar y…-_

_--…No pasa nada Edward, cálmate—interrumpió—solo tengo una noticia que dar, es todo._

_--Wow, ¿una noticia? Genial, ¿cual es?_

_--Esperaré a que estén todos._

_---Mmm…ya veo—y me senté junto a ella en su sillón favorito. Pero sabía que ella me conocía bien, y que no tardaría e intentar sacarle información…_

_--¿No puedes darme una pequeña pistita?—pedí y ella se rió de mi._

_--No Edward, hay que esperar a todos—bufé frustrado, pero llegó a mí una idea brillante_

_--Vamos Bella, soy tu mejor amigo. No me hagas esto…--supliqué y saqué a relucir mi brillante plan, sabía lo que venía…--Mírame Bella._

_--No, ni loca—y se volteó_

_--Por favor…--murmuré con una voz que sabía que era irresistible para ella._

_Y ahí estaba yo con una cara de puchero tal y como me la enseñó Alice cuando solo tenía 6 años. Bella siempre sucumbía ante esto y ahora no iba a ser la excepción._

_--¿Qué…que es lo que quieres Edward?--¡listo! Ya cayó_

_--Simple—dije aún con esa cara y con el mismo tono de voz—que me digas de que se trata—y luego sonreí, suspiró resignada. La victoria era tan buena…_

_--Bueno, esta bien, no puedo negarte nada, supongo…--aplaudí y di brinquitos al estilo Alice, también ella me enseño a festejar después de que un puchero ganara la batalla._

_--Vamos, suéltalo._

_--Yo…me tengo que ir Edward—me dejó de mirar_

_--Pero me ibas a contar Bella, no es justo—reclamé, ¿ya se iba y no me contaba nada? Vaya tramposa…_

_--No, no me refiero a eso._

_--¿Ah, no?_

_--No._

_--Entonces de que hablas, no te entiendo._

_--De…de…de la ciudad Edward_

_--Oh…--fue lo que dije al entender a que se refería ¿Porqué se iba?_

_--Si…--su simple respuesta ¿Por qué se iba? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando lo vi todo muy claro…_

_--¡Tu no me puedes hacer esto Bella!—grité poniéndome de pie y la asusté—prometiste estar conmigo toda la vida._

_--Lo se Edward, pero yo no puedo…_

_--…Todo esto es por ese estúpido oso de felpa ¿no?—interrumpí— ¡madura Isabella!_

_--¡Detente!—me gritó--¿De que demonios me estás hablando?_

_--¡Oh, vamos! Te vas porque estás molesta conmigo y lo sé. Pero por dios, comprende que me encanta Jessica Stanley y que no eres la única chica en mi planeta Isabella. —le dije mostrando lo obvio_

_--¡Y tu no eres el centro del universo Cullen! No todo en mi vida va a tratar siempre sobre ti, ¿sabes?_

_--Y ahora lo niegas, ¡Eres de lo peor! Pero ¿sabes qué? Si tú me quieres abandonar, yo lo haré primero. Ya no eres más mi amiga Isabella Swan, ni siquiera te conozco y me viene importando un pepino que te largues. Te puedes ir a china si eso es lo que más deseas, no me importas más. Y mejor para mí que te vayas porque lo que supongo es que Jessica no quiere ser mi novia porque tú te la pasas todo el día pegada mí como un molesto chicle en el zapato. Ya no te soporto. No me pudiste dar mejor noticia, ahora ¡desaparece de mi vida!_

_Salió corriendo y la casa quedó en silencio. Ella y yo éramos una mala combinación cuando nos peleábamos. Bella+Edward+pelea=desastre nuclear._

_Ella me quería dejar porque quería que solo estuviera con ella. Pero creí que ella comprendió que Jessica en verdad me atraía. Estaba equivocado. Mi mejor amiga, la chica que guardaba mis secretos y compartía mis sueños me engañó y le creí. La odiaba…_

_Al día siguiente mis padres fueron a despedirla a su casa y yo no quise ir. Aunque en verdad creía que la odiaba, me dolía su partida. Además, yo mismo la eché de mi vida. Tendía que aguantarlo._

_Pero cuando regresaron todos con una Alice devastada yo me solté a llorar con ella, pidiendo perdón ya que la causa de la partida de Bella era que a mi me gustaba Jessica._

_Alice dejó de llorar y todos me vieron muy sorprendidos, hasta que mi hermana dijo:_

_--Edward, la razón por la que los Swan se marcharon es porque los padres consiguieron extender su imperio de negocios a Europa y lo van a controlar desde Suiza. Emmett y Bella se fueron contra su propia voluntad._

_Me quedé helado ante su declaración. Y lo primero que pensé fue *Idiota, y tu le gritaste y te enfadaste por una teoría que ni realidad era…*_

_Desde ahí, deseé con toda mi alma volverla a ver para disculparme y volver a estar con ella. La extrañaba demasiado y me sentía solo, porque Jessica solo jugó conmigo y eso me dio mucho coraje. Por eso ahora yo jugaba con las chicas, para que pudieran entender como me sentí y lo que ellas podían causar en un chico._

_Pasado el tiempo perdí la esperanza de contactar con ella, con Bella y volverla a ver, hasta que mi padre anunció su regreso y yo no pude estar más feliz y nervioso. _

_De seguro ella me detesta…_

_*****Fin Flashback*** **_

-¿Edward? ¡Edward!, ¡reacciona hermano!, Bella y Emmett llegan en menos de 15 minutos, mamá nos quiere en le recibidor ahora mismo y tu ¡no te haz cambiado!-me dijo Alice-suerte que estoy yo aquí…tu ropa ya esta lista, ¡CAMBIATE AHORA!

-Claro…ahora…

Salió de mi cuarto e inmediatamente me cambié, en realidad no quería bajar al recibidor, no quería ver el aspecto de Bella 5 años después; ciertamente, ella no me atrajo por su físico ni por su rostro, no era muy agraciada en ese aspecto, lo que me trajo fue su carácter, su valentía, su forma de pensar, y su actitud… no podía imaginármela 5 años después, de 17 años.

Bueno, no era que me hubiera pasado estos 5 años pensando totalmente en ella _"¡ah! ¿No?" _Gracias querida conciencia, ¡también te adoro! _"Ya sabes, para servirte, además, ¿que chiste tiene si no cuentas la historia completa?",_ Esta bien, solo 2 o 3 años me los pasé muy triste por su partida, porque ni siquiera intentó ponerse en contacto con nadie, la extrañé, pues nadie sabía mas de libros ni de las cosas que me gustaban que ella misma.

A regañadientes baje, Esme me observó.

-Gracias a Dios haz bajado ya Edward, están a unos pocos minutos de llegar y tu perdiendo el tiempo…quiero que se sientan bienvenidos desde el primer día, me han entendido ambos-dijo mirándonos a Alice y a mí.

-Claro mami, estoy tan feliz de que Bella, mi adorada Bella regrese, ¡ah!... y lo mejor de todo, ¡VIVIRA EN MI CASA!, nada me hace mas feliz, como ella estará aquí tendremos mas tiempo para ir de compras, arreglarla…como cuando teníamos 12 años…¿no es maravilloso Rose?

No me había percatado de la presencia de Rosalie hasta que Alice la nombró.

-Claro Al, Bella estará aquí y seguro que seremos my felices…esperamos tanto tiempo para verla…

-Bueno niñas, basta, debemos prepararnos porque…

Esme no pudo completar su frase porque se oyó a un auto frenar justo en nuestra entrada.

-¡¡¡YA ESTA AQUÍ!!!-gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco mientras me acercaba a su formación en fila.

-Edward, por favor, pon una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, es todo lo que te pido-susurró Esme.

Me obligué a poner una sonrisa disimulada, y me sentía estúpido…

Antes de lo que imaginaba, la puerta de mi casa se abrió…

**Bella POV.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, pude escuchar un grito:

-¡¡¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!

Supuse que eran Alice y Rose, pero en vez de alégrame, eso solo me puso mas nerviosa.

Salí del auto solo con mi bolsa favorita y ligera, Emmett llevaba su equipaje que solo consistía en 2 maletas (con sus brazos musculosos, seguro serían muy ligeras para el) y Jasper llevaba mis tres maletas sin quejarse.

En realidad, 2 no pesaban mucho, pues eran solo ropa, la última, eran mis recuerdos de mis padres, artículos personales, de aseo, fotos y cosas por el estilo.

Jasper puso tomas mis maletas en un solo brazo y con el otro me rodeó los hombros, acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró: -Todo esta bien pequeña Hiitachin, serás muy querida en este hogar, te lo prometo…-

Caminamos lentamente a la entrada y quitó su brazo de mi espalda para buscar sus llaves en su bolsillo; me extraño, o se me hizo raro que tuviera llaves de la casa de los Cullen, pero en fin, le preguntaría acerca de eso en algún otro momento, en cuanto los malditos nervios no me estuvieran matando.

Encontró las llaves y empezó a abrir, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi cara seguro estaba del color rojizo mas intenso que jamás alguien haya observado.

Jasper abrió la puerta por completo y con los ojos cerrados empecé a caminar adentro de la casa.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa Bella y Emmett!-gritaron 3 voces de mujeres.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con 4 personas en el recibidor, la primera era una joven bajita, con piel pálida y un vestido morado con lentejuelas en la parte del cuello, sin escote y con una cinta negra en la cintura, sus zapatos, eran negros también, de tacón; su cabello era corto en punta y cada una señalado a una dirección distinta. La identifiqué como Alice

La segunda, era una rubia que parecía modelo, con un vestido rojo entallado, muy pegado a su cuerpo, le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver sus piernas, sus zapatos eran plateados de tacón; su cabello era largo y rizado, pero no demasiado. Sin duda era Rosalie.

La tercera no era tan joven como las otras dos, pero se veía muy bien, llevaba un vestido Verde muy sencillo que le llegaba a la rodilla, sus zapatos eran sandalias de tacón y su cabello era color castaño. Ella era Esme.

El último era un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, estaba despeinado, llevaba una camisa Azul, remangada hasta el codo, pantalones informales color café y unos tenis sencillos del color del pantalón.

Obviamente era el causante de mis lágrimas por meses, antes de decidiera jugar a lo mismo que el y de que mis padres desaparecieran… Edward Cullen.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!! Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, Rose y yo hemos pasado una semana entera planeando que hacer a tu regreso, decorando tu cuarto junto con Esme ¡y muy impacientes por que llegaras al fin!-dijo Alice

-Alice tiene razón Bella, nadie nos podía callar, nuestros gritos de emoción y desesperación por verte era lo que todos oían todo el día-prosiguió Rosalie.

Ambas se lanzaron a abrazarme y yo correspondí.

-¡oh! Bella, mírate, haz crecido tanto, y estas tan hermosa…-sollozó Alice contra mi cuello.

-Alice, ese es un comentario que generalmente haría yo-dijo Esme-háganse a un lado niñas, yo también quiero abrazar a mi Bella.

Las chicas retrocedieron y Esme me abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño, te he extrañado tanto…y me da tanto gusto que estés aquí conmigo…

-ok, ok… ¿que nadie extrañó al hermoso Emmy?-mencionó Emmett con una mano en el corazón, fingiendo dolor.

-¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡¡EMMETT!!-gritaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo que se le aventaban a dale un gran abrazo.

Esme me soltó y también abrazó a Emmett, yo solo me voltee un poco para observarlos, a las tres abrazando a Emmett y a Jasper esbozar una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, sentía detrás de mi una gran mirada penetrante, mi siquiera me molesté en volver el rostro, era obvio de quién se trataba y ciertamente no quería encararlo.

Las chicas terminaron de abrazar a Emmett y volvieron a su formación en línea frente a nosotros.

-Bueno Edward, ¿Qué no vas a decir nada?-preguntó Esme

-Hola Bella-saludó Edward, mi siquiera lo miré, mucho menos respondí, desde que Esme mencionó su nombre baje mi rostro, concentrándome en mis tenis.

-Emmett…-mencionó Edward con cortesía.

-Edward…-respondió Emmett entre dientes y era más que obvio su enfado hacia Edward por mí.

-Bueno, bueno, pasemos todos a la sala que hay demasiado que contar- mencionó Alice.

-Chicos, pueden dejar ahí las maletas, cuando les indiquemos sus habitaciones les ayudaremos a subirlas.

Dejamos las maletas en el suelo y empezamos a caminar a la sala.

Al menos la etapa de las presentaciones había pasado…

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

Hey!!!

Hola a los pocos existentes de mi fic xD

No importa que sean pocos, lo bueno es que al menos son algunos

Y eso me hace feliz :)

Ok, ok

Hoy subí porque:

Es el cumpleaños de Bella ;)

Hoy son los MTV VMA y se estrenará el 3er tráiler de New Moon wiiiiii!!!

Eso es todo maldito ordenador de Word, ¿porqué pones el 3?

Bueno, bueno, me muero x verlo xro faltan… (Yo haciendo cuenta mental=lento) mmm… como 11 horas o 10 para que empiecen los premios, así k… me distraeré escribiendo otro cap de este FanFic y de una nueva idea que se me pegó.

Esta vez agradezco a mi amiwa Karen que me enseñó una nueva frase k hizo que ksi me kgara de la risa y es: NPI=ni p*ta idea. Hahahahahaha me agrada.

También a Yultzin x escucharme incondicionalmente, a Pamela k recién la invité a leer, a Viri x sus locuras gracias a que se inundó en el metro.

Hahahahahaha, siiii!!! Se inundó y hablamos de remar a través de el.

Y… ah! A mi prima Alma x tmbn incorporarse a este proyecto a mi…

Y a Diego, pero a el no le agradezco, a el lo odio x darme a conocer k el niño k me encanta desde k lo vi y k por azares de la vida estoy en su grupo o el en el mio, kmo sea, anda con una tipa k odio!. Grax Diego, te amo!

Estoy feliz x k mi profesor de español me puso como directora de mi grupo k va a competir para un concurso de obras de teatro y chance y también actúo en ella, pero el gran problema es que somos 26 en el equipo y obviamente no hay ninguna obra de teatro de 26 personajes, o ¿si?

Si alguien de los pokos k me leer kiere ayudarme sería bien recibido, porque tomamos la idea de un musical, que es lo único con tantos personajes y hasta nos sobran, y he pensado en "Chicago", como todas mis amigas, pero en fin…

Ok, ok, me excedí en esta parte, me paso a retirar.

Oh! Y los links de mi perfil ya no estarán, mejor, abriré una carpeta especial en mi Hi5 para que vean todo lo que quieran ver de esto. :)

Mi Hi5 está en mi perfil.

Ya, ya, bye!!!

:) :9


	5. 4 Volvemos a encontrarnos

**Cuarto cap:**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Nota 2: **Lo lamento!!! Me equivoqué, lo se!! Asi que aclaremos algo, la tipa que a Edward le gustaba era Jessica Stanley, no Lauen Mallory, ok?? Si lo había corregido pero ff me lo cambio. Ya saben, asi k si tienen mas dudas me avisan, io kn todo el gusto del mundo les voy a contestar x k simplemente las adoro!!!. ok, listo!!!

**Edward POV**

Bella fue la primera en entrar y con los ojos cerrados hasta que Esme, Alice y Rose gritaron:

-¡Bienvenidos a casa Bella y Emmett!

Su cara reflejaba sorpresa y detrás de ella entraron un joven muy alto y musculoso con pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa tipo polo y sudadera, además de vans y gorra al revés. El era seguramente Emmett, porque al otro joven lo conocía perfectamente como para confundirlo; mi mejor amigo Jasper.

La cara de Emmett reflejaba felicidad, el y Jasper iban cargando maletas, supuse que Emmett las suyas y Jasper las de Bella, ya que ella solo llevaba una bolsa de mano.

Su vestimenta era en pantalón que le ajustaba muy bien, de mezclilla, una blusa tipo polo también, pero algo ajustada, lo noté ya que su chamarra de mezclilla no ocultaba demasiado; sus tenis eran Converse. Pero su forma de vestir no fue lo único que me dejó sin aliento, su rostro era hermoso, tenía los ojos marrones mas profundos e impresionantes del planeta entero, sus cejas perfectas, sus pestañas rizadas, sus mejillas con un hermoso tono rosado, sus labios rosados también pero muy apetecibles… ¿Yo dije eso? _"Si amigo, tu y nadie mas…" _Ok, ok, su cabello era marrón también, hasta poco arriba de la mitad de la espalda y ondulado perfectamente _"Oye oye amigo, ¿no quieres describir sus orejas también?" _Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, también se veían lindas en ella y… _"Wow Wow amigo, solo bromeaba" _Haha, lo sabía.

Nunca jamás me había imaginado ver a Bella tan… hermosa, perfecta…, si cinco años atrás me hubieran dicho que yo encontraría a Isabella Swan así, me hubiera carcajeado a más no poder, pero esto era verdad.

Mis pensamientos cubrieron por completo mis oídos mientras la observaba sonrojarse aún más cuando a Alice y Rosalie la abrazaban, luego mamá las quitó para abrazarla ella, yo sabía cuan ansiosa estaba ella por ese momento… Emmett les dijo algo y las chicas gritaron y le abrazaron también.

Jasper les observaba como con alivio y felicidad, eso fue todo lo que pude distinguir de su rostro el segundo que despegué los ojos de Bella, para luego, seguir admirándola. Ella no me miró nunca.

Luego de que todas hubieran abrazado a los recién llegados, volvieron a su formación en fila, a un costado de mí.

-Bueno Edward, ¿Qué no vas a decir nada? – me dijo mi madre.

En realidad no se me ocurría nada bueno así que solo me limité a decir lo más típico y sencillo:

-Hola Bella – Ella no contestó, su cabeza estaba agachada y su mirada en sus pies, algo torcidos, no puede verla muy bien porque su hermoso cabello le cubrió el rostro. Diablos… me ignoraba… *_"En verdad Edward ¿Qué esperabas? Que enseguida que llegara se arrojara a tus brazos después de lo que le hiciste el último día? Si esperaste eso, te tengo noticias… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" _Maldita sea conciencia cállate por amor de Dios. _Edward, no es por llevarte la contraria amigo, pero esta vez, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, y vaya que me cuesta… tiene razón… __Tu? Tu me estas apoyando? Acaso los cerdos vuelan y Panic At The Disco ya se desintegró y nadie me aviso? __Bueno amigo, los cerdos aún no vuelan, pero…bueno, Panic ya se desintegró… __QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *_ Basta ya de ustedes dos, es solo que me duele que me ignore…

Casi se me olvidaba que Emmett estaba ahí también, pero como estaba mirando a Bella su justificaron los segundos que tarde en hablar como que yo esperaba su respuesta, la cual, nunca llegó…

-Emmett- vaya, si que soy un idiota, ¿No pude decir nada más creativo?

-Edward…- Fue su respuesta entre dientes. Al principio no entendí su seño fruncido y su mirada de rencor hacia mí, pero después pensé de nuevo en Bella y como se fue con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a casa, entonces lo comprendí todo, ella lloró mucho por mi estúpida culpa…

- Bueno, bueno, pasemos todos a la sala que hay demasiado que contar- mencionó Alice.

-Chicos, pueden dejar ahí las maletas, cuando les indiquemos sus habitaciones les ayudaremos a subirlas- Les dijo Esme.

Ellos solo asintieron y las dejaron en la entrada, Bella alzó la cara pero sus ojos no mostraban sorpresa ni alegría, creo que alegría era lo que menos mostraban; se veían tristes y opacos, pero yo sabía cuan hermosos eran en realidad.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestra enorme y espaciosa sala con 4 sillones blancos que rodeaban una mesa de centro de madera y cristal, 2 de los sillones eran individuales y los restantes eran como para que 3 personas se sentaran a sus anchas.

Bella pasó a sentarse al sillón individual que daba de espalda al enorme ventanal que teníamos en vez de pared, cubierto solo por 1/4 por el mini bar, Alice y Rose se sentaron junto a Jasper en el sillón de 3 personas y mamá y Emmett en el de enfrente a ellos que también era de 3 personas, detrás estaba una vitrina con los recuerdos de fiestas a las que Esme asistía, junto con figuras de porcelana que adoraba.

Me iba a sentar junto a ellos, pero se me presentó la gran tentación de sentarme frente a Bella; si me sentaba a un lado de Esme, se me dificultaría verla, pues tendría que doblar la cabeza para observarla, así, que sin más preámbulos, me senté en el sofá individual que quedaba de espaldas a la gran mecedora y la enorme alfombra en frente de la chimenea; de pequeños, cuando nos tocaba a Alice y a mi poner la casa para las pijamadas, y nos quedamos los 6, Esme solía sentarse en la mecedora y nosotros en la alfombra con cobijitas, mamá nos contaba cuantos de princesas, de animales, de reyes de chocolate que perdían lo que mas querían, sus amigos, y habían hasta lo imposible para que ellos regresaran, siempre nos quedábamos dormidos unos sobre otros, y para eso eran las cobijitas, aunque, en si, la alfombra ya era cálida y al lado del fuego nos sentíamos bien, sin frio. Si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como eso hoy en día…

Me senté y la observe, las chicas comenzaron su interrogatorio y pude notar como Bella suspiró.

Para mi, las palabras de las chicas eran simple blablablabla, y Bella y Emmett respondían lo mejor que podían, aunque el color subía a sus mejillas cada tanto, yo, lo único que hice fue admirarla; de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, su mirada se cruzaba con la mía, pero solo por una pequeña fracción de segundo, pues se volteaba y veía a lo primero que se encontraba.

Una pregunta formulada por Alice me hizo salir de su blablablabla, y poner más atención:

-Bueno Bell´s, y dinos algo… tuviste novio? Dejaste a alguien con el corazón roto en Suiza?

De un modo increíble, me llené de ira, y la respuesta de Bella me llenó de una curiosidad impactante; ella, por su parte, solo se puso de un color rojo intenso.

-Bueno Al, yo…

-Bueno Alice, novio no tuvo al principio porque se pasó 2 años muy triste y decaída por algo ocurrido aquí el último día-Emmett me dirigió una mirada de rabia, pero prosiguió- Pretendientes tenía demasiados Al, no hacía caso a ninguno hasta hace 2 años, que conoció a un chico que a mi me pareció muy cortés y amable, me llevaba muy bien con el, era mi amigo y una vez lo llevé a su casa en mi Jeep y como Bella iba con nosotros porque su auto de descompuso lo conoció, el se llevó con ella mejor de lo que esperaba y cumplido el mes de conocidos le declaró su amor a mi pequeña Hiitachin.

Bella estaba de un rojo aún más intenso y yo demasiado enfadado…

-Eso es estupendo! ¿Que es lo qué pasó después? – comentó Alice.

-Bueno, Bella me preguntó primero, y como el era un chico que yo ya conocía y tenía una enorme confianza en el, le sugerí a Bella que le diera una oportunidad, que se notaba que en realidad la quería demasiado, así que ella lo aceptó como novio; pasaron 4 meses como novios y ella era muy feliz, me alegró mucho aquí que el le devolviera la felicidad que aquí le arrebataron – de nuevo me miró, lanzando indirectas-- en fin, eran muy felices juntos hasta que ocurrió lo de mis padres, ella estaba muy triste, dejó de ir al instituto y abandonó por completo su celular, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que tenía mas de 100 llamadas perdidas de su novio, sin contar los 500 mensajes de texto. Una tarde, ella estaba sentada en la sala viendo una película, tocaron el timbre y yo fui a abrir, el entró gritando por ella y diciendo que seguro se estaba revolcando con otros, por eso ya no lo veía ni contestaba nada, también gritó que era una zorra de lo peor y en ese momento me di cuenta de cuan idiota era ese tipo, así que lo golpee hasta sangrar, lo eche de nuestra casa y corrí al lado de bella que tenía sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos rodeados a ellas, me dirigí a abrazarla. Después de ese incidente, siguió teniendo pretendientes pero nunca hubo más noviazgos.- Concluyó Emmett.

-Ese tipo era un idiota desconsiderado… ¡de lo peor! – Masculló Alice.

-Alice…cuida tus palabras – la reprendió mamá.

-¡Es que no lo ves mamá! ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de ver el estado de Bella!

-Y, a todo esto, ¿Cuál era el nombre del mencionado?

-Bueno, era Alex.

-Estúpido Alex…- Susurró Alice.

No me había dado cuenta de que Bella yacía ya en el piso del mismo modo en que Emmett la describió, y con el rostro inexpresivo, solo ero bastó para que la ira que sentía segundos atrás, se volviera en una ira asesina, asesina porque ese tipo seguro la lastimó más de lo que ya estaba, y como seguro ella lo amaba pues… Evité pensar en lo siguiente para que los celos no regresaran.

-Bueno- Esme rompió el silencio- es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, quiero que Bella vea su habitación para saber si le gusta, y si no, ir inmediatamente mañana al centro comercial para comprar cosas que si sean de su agrado, así que ¡vamos chicos!, suban a sus habitaciones y mañana por la mañana me lo comentan en el desayuno.

-Claro Esme- dijo Emmett.

-Ok, creo que necesitarán ayuda con su equipaje, mmm… mis pequeños Hale, ¿se quedarán con nosotros esta noche?

-Claro Esme, solo si tu nos lo permites – respondieron Rose y Jazz al mismo tiempo.

-Eso ni siquiera se pregunta, siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa.

-Muchas gracias Esme, aceptamos gustosos la invitación.

-En ese caso, ya saben donde están sus habitaciones de huéspedes, Jazz, como la tuya queda junto a la de Bella, igual que la de Edward, ayuda a Bella con su equipaje.

-Será un honor Esme – se giró a Bella – ¿Vamos Hiitachin?

Bella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y respondió –Claro Jazz.

Juntos salieron de la habitación mientras yo los seguía con la mirada; de nuevo, la voz de Esme me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Edward, se que tu habitación no queda en el mismo piso que la de Emmett, pero para que no vaya tan cargado como llegó y no tenga que hacer 2 viajes, ayúdale con una, no creo que quieras que Al, Rose o yo lo hagamos ¿cierto?

--No madre—Antes de todo, Esme me había enseñado a ser un caballero con quien fuera.

--Bueno, anda, vamos—añadió.

--Claro, claro—me levante del sofá y dije – Vamos Emmett… Rose, Alice, madre, que pasen buenas noches.

Emmett se levantó, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el recibidor, donde yacían sus 4 maletas.

--No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Edward, puedo solo con ellas no tropezaré, no soy como Bella.

--Te ayudaré—dije tomando 2 maletas muy pesadas.

Subí al primer piso y me encaminé hacia su habitación, seguido por el; era la del fondo, la última.

Lo dejé ahí y le di las buenas noches, que el respondió a regañadientes y con un simple "igual".

Subí al siguiente piso, de 6 habitaciones y 2 baños, la mía era la de en medio del lado izquierdo, la de enfrente de la mía estaba desocupada y la de Jasper era la siguiente a la desocupada.

Mi madre ya me había mencionado que la de enfrente de mi cuarto sería de Bella, pues la sintió perfecta para ella.

Me quedé mirando la puerta un par de segundos; no se oía nada.

Resignado entre a mi cuarto, donde me arrojé a la cama exhausto… hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones encontradas…y así, totalmente vestido, me quedé profundamente dormido…

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**Hey!!!!**

**Hola. Un nuevo cap**

**Hehehehehe**

**En fin, hoy subí un nuevo cap porque no tuve clases por ser día festivo. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Ya me hacía falta un descanso después de 4 malditas semanas en ese reclusorio. :)**

**Waaaaaaaaaaa!!! Alguíen vió los MTV VMA???? Io si!!!! el trailer de New Moon está genial, copn excepción de k algo me dejó duda. habrá una lucha en Italia con los Vulturi?? X k so me dio a entender el final... En fin, Rob se veía tan hermoso como siempre, Taylor se veía vien y Kristen Iwal, solo k no se... su corte no me agrada.**

**Además cuando salió Muse fue increible, tambien Lady Gaga y Pete Wentz de Fall Out Boy y Gabe de Cobra Starship :)**

**Este cap es especial para Karen x k me ayudó con la canción perfecta para dedicarla a Daniel: Never Gonna Happen de Lily Allen. (Te dije k st cap era xra ti nna!!! Muxas grax. Suert kn Willi xD)**

**Tambien para Paula y Gaby o en FanFiction .07. Os amo chicas, al igual que su fic kon el ke me casaré! Gracias x dejarme entrar en la familia, y el fic es maravilloso ;)**

**Me paso a retirar, tengo hambre asi que me voy a comer :) Si tengo tiempo, subo algo mañana.**

**Gracias a Les x su review, a las chicas que me ponen en sus favoritos y alertas las amo!!! Hehehehe. A los lectortes fantasma y a mis amigas. xD**

**Se cuidan, felices fiestas patrias a los de México como yo!!!! Festejen muxo, tomense muxos shots de tequila o la bebida k kieran xro si toman no manejen, ok? xD**

**See you later!!!!**

**Ok, see you no. Read. :)**

**:) :9**

**Fer.**


	6. 5 Bienvenida a tu habitación

**Quinto Capítulo:**

**Bienvenida a tu habitación…**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Bella POV**

Este día había resultado de lo más difícil para mi… primero, pues… ver a Edward de nuevo, después de 5 años; me duele decirlo, pero se veía aún más guapo que cuando tenía 12 años, me dolió aún más cuando pensé en todas las chicas con las que ha salido estos años, pero como me prometí a mi misma ya no sufrir por el, deseché ese pensamiento.

Luego está la plática que tuvimos con Esme, Alice y Rosalie en la sala; muy enorme por cierto; todo se manejaba muy tranquilamente, nadie mencionaba lo de mis padres por miedo a que Emmett o yo nos derrumbáramos ahí mismo, y yo, se los agradecía enormemente, pues si era capaz de hacerlo, pero luego, Alice sacó a flote el tema de los noviazgos, debí haberlo esperado, siempre fue muy curiosa, desde el jardín de niños, que fue donde nos conocimos, me preguntaba por los niños de nuestra edad que me seguían a todas partes; se que no fue su culpa, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de mi… triste pasado… ¿Es que acaso estoy destinada a que toda mi vida sea un martirio?, ¿Es que acaso nunca se iba a terminar?.

En fin… la última, pero no menos importante de las cosas ocurridas hoy, fue la constante mirada de Edward, la sentía a toda hora en mi; seguro pensaba en lo tonta que soy, en que es una desgracia que yo haya llegado a su vida de nuevo, en que desearía que nunca hubiera salido de Suiza, o que al menos, alguien que no fueran sus padres me adoptaran. Aún recuerdo como me veía cuando escuchó el relato de Emmett de mi vida amorosa, me veía con lástima y eso me hizo enojar bastante; no quiero que nadie sienta lastima por mi, yo sola se cuidarme, yo no necesito que nadie sienta lastima por mi, y si la necesitara, yo sola la tendría.

Cuando todo eso terminó, Jasper me acompañó a mi recamara, precisamente iba pensando en todo lo anterior mientras subíamos a mi habitación, la casa Cullen era increíblemente grande, de no ser porque de pequeña, casi todos los días me la pasaba aquí, me hubiera perdid0.

Subimos al tercer piso e inconscientemente dije:

-Wow, Jazz, como demonios encontraré mi habitación todos los días, ¡Todas las puertas son iguales!

-Haha, Bella, no te exaltes, Esme pensó en todo solo espera…

Me extrañó un poco su respuesta, pero cuando vi mi puerta me congelé, era hermosa, sencillamente hermosa, perfecta para mi…

Estaba pintada de un ligero lila, con flores rosas sakura, muy oriental, pero eso no era todo, en el centro, estaba pintada una de mis imágenes favoritas en todo el mundo: Los hermanos Hiitachin vestidos con Kimonos y un pequeño moño en el cabello, con sus rostros muy, pero muy juntos…sencillamente lo más hermoso del universo…

--Jazz… ¿Esme hizo esto por mi?...

--Claro pequeña Hiitachin, ella hizo todo lo posible para lograr que tu te sientas cómoda en esta enorme casa, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije de tu sorpresa?

--S…s…si…

--Bueno, estás frente a ella, dime algo, ¿te gusta?

--¿Que si me gusta?… Jazz, ¡Me encanta! ¡La amo! ¡Es perfecta para mí!

--Haha, me da mucho gusto, pero anda, hay que pasar a dejar tus cosas para que descanses.

Entramos a mi habitación, y si yo había creído que las cosas terminaban ahí, estaba muy equivocada, entre y ¡mi habitación era enorme!, tenía una pequeña salita, una pantalla de plasma, un estéreo con bocinas esparcidas por toda la habitación y al lado de la televisión, había un escritorio de madera pintada de blanco con detalles lilas, como toda la habitación; encima tenía una lámpara y una laptop lila también, mi cama era muy grande, tamaño King size supongo, con un edredón blanco y enfrente de ella una gran alfombra.

--Bueno, creo que te dejo sola para que te maravilles con el esplendor de tu nueva habitación—dijo Jasper, riendo entre dientes y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

--Claro Jazz, muchas gracias por todo te veo mañana—dije sin dejar de mirar mi cuarto, que mas que eso parecía una casa entera.

Jasper se limitó a reírse de nuevo, supongo que por como miraba como tonta mi habitación, me dio un beso en la sien y salió muy silenciosamente.

Cuando el salió, me dirigí al escritorio, donde había un pequeño rectángulo de corcho con una rejita de plástico, donde estaban puestas imágenes sujetas con tachuelas de colores; las imágenes eran diversas, estaban mezcladas con notitas de diferentes letras, una decía "Bella, ¡¡Te adoro!!!, serás mi nueva ¡¡hermanita!!. Alice" Otra decía "Bell´s ¡te extrañamos!, bienvenida a casa. Rose". La siguiente "Bella, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí de nuevo y como mi hija, te quiero pequeña. Esme". Otra "Pequeña Hiitachin, que estés de vuelta en Forks nos hace sentir muy felices a todos, ¡En realidad te extrañamos! Jasper". La penúltima "Bella, el haberte adoptado y hacerte parte de la familia Cullen es un honor y una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, por favor, comparte conmigo esta alegría. Carlisle". Y la última "Bienvenida a casa, todos te extrañamos. Edward". No pude evitar fruncir el seño ante su nota, tenía ganas de tomarla, romperla y arrojarla al cesto de la basura, pero en el instante en que iba a tomarla, algo dentro de mí me lo impidió; bajé el brazo y unas ganas enormes de llorar me llenaron por completo.

No podía permitirme hacerlo, tenía que buscar una distracción, levante la cara y vi las imágenes, eran varias; en unas estábamos todos juntos en el jardín de Esme, jugando, posando, tirados en el pasto, pero lo que no cambiaba era que en todas estaba junto a Edward, otras en la sala de Esme, frente a la chimenea con ella contándonos cuentos y nosotros atentos, otra con nosotros dormidos junto al fuego después de los cuentos de Esme; también en esa estaba junto a Edward y lo peor, abrazados dormidos…

También había fotos de mi último cumpleaños aquí, con el pastel, los juegos y todos juntos como siempre… debido a los recuerdos que esto me traía, decidí ver algo más, también habían imágenes impresas de mi ánime favorito, eso me sacó una sonrisa, pues quien quiera que hubiera puesto esto, me conocía muy bien, puso mis escenas favoritas.

Si seguía viendo ese corcho lloraría, mejor pase al closet, para poner mis pocas prendas en el, me parecía exagerado un closet del tamaño de la pared para mis cosas, pero aún así me dirigí a el. Cuando lo abrí, me llevé una de las sorpresas más grandes del universo; a una chica normal le habría encantado, pero a mi…

La cosa es que ¡mi closet estaba lleno de ropa!, pero no solo la ropa que yo solía llevar, aparte de pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y playeras tipo polo como las mías, había shorts muy pequeños, minifaldas de todo tipo, blusas con escote y sin el, más de 20 chamarras de mezclilla y sudaderas, que esas si las agradecía, vestidos pequeños y cortos. Debajo de todo esto, había zapatos de todo tipo, tenis, zapatillas, tacones, sandalias, ballerinas, botas, zapatos de piso, y otros que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

También había una nota: "Bella, te dejo espacio para la ropa que traigas. ¡Te quiero! Alice". Yo estaba como en shock, pero el trance me duró poco, ya que estaba muy agotada, me dediqué a poner mis pocos pantalones y blusas en los ganchos, mi ropa interior en los cajones y mis pocos zapatos en el suelo junto a los otros. Lo único que no guardé, fue mi pijama, la cual consistía en un pequeño short con dibujitos de perritos que mencionaban los días de la semana y un estado de ánimo, era rosa y los perritos blancos con negro, la parte de arriba solo era una blusa blanca de tirantes.

Entré al baño y me cambié; el baño era por igual espacioso, tenía tina y regadera también, un lavabo enorme y un pequeño cambiador con un mueble y cajones. Llevaba conmigo también mi neceser de limpieza, así que después de bañarme, me recogí el cabello un una coleta, quité el poco maquillaje de mi cara, la lavé perfectamente, cepillé mis dientes y cuando terminé todo esto salí del baño.

Observé todo de nuevo, algo extrañada, si hace 2 años alguien me habría dicho que todo esto me llegaría a pasar, me hubiera carcajeado y le hubiera gritado "idiota e iluso" en su cara.

Me senté en la cama, era muy suave en realidad, enfrente de mi cama estaba una gran ventana, donde podía ver la luna llena y el bosque; era hermoso.

Bostecé y supe cuan cansada estaba, así que saqué el Ipod de mi chamarra de mezclilla y primero pensé en acostarme con los audífonos puestos, pero, en una de mis mesitas de noche, aparte de una lámpara y una foto de mi con Esme, Edward y Carlisle –como si las anteriores no bastaran- había una conexión USB, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo conecté ahí y comenzó a sonar una linda canción; She Had The World. El sonido se oía por toda la habitación, gracias a las bocinas esparcidas.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a cantar un poco:

_She had the World upon a string_

_But she didn´t ever hold me._

_She spun the stars on her fingernails_

_But it never made her happy. Because she couldn´t ever had me._

_She said she´d won the world at a carnival. But she didn´t ever win me._

_Because she couldn´t ever catch me._

_I…I know why. Because when I look in her eyes, I just see the sky._

_When I look in her eyes, well I, just see the sky._

_I don´t love you, I´m just passing the time._

_You would love me. If I knew how to lie. _

_But who could love me? I´m out of my mind._

_Throwing a line out the see._

_To see if I can catch a dream…_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que recuerdo haber dicho antes de caer profundamente dormida…

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

Hey!!!

Heme aquí de nuevo :)

Me gustó escribir este cap porque la habitación de Bella para mi es maravillosa!!!

Hehehehehe

En fin, espero ke les guste tanto como a mi.

Porque realmente me esmero mucho escribiendo esto, como todas en fanfiction ¿cierto?

Agradezcan a mi maestro de historia que se pone a decir estupidez y media en su clase y me da tiempo de desarrollar mi creatividad.

Realmente ya no me da tiempo de escribir, si para imaginarme komo puede ir todo, pero ya no para escribir. Ultimamente he estado muy ocupada con trabajos, tareas, proyectos, etc, etc, etc…

Subiré el martes que no voy a la escuela y que tengo que ir al auditorio nacional a ver lo de las carreras para entrar al bachillerato… pfff… Naaaaa es divertido. Luego de ahí, a la casa de mi amiga Karen a hacer un dibujo de Michael Jackson en Thriller para mi proyecto de ingles de Halloween.

Bueno, bueno, subo hasta el martes, ¿ok? El prox cap habrá mucho, pero mucho más drama :)

Ah! Tal ves luego me vean como beta en un fic de la prima de mi amiga Leslie, pero no se el nombre de la amiga asi que de todos modos ya sabes que esto es para tip, si kieres k te ayude, con muxisimo gusto, ya sabes, solo mandame un PM o agragame a tu correo para que te pueda ayudar. :)

Eso es todo, ya me extendí muxo, cuídense. Grax x sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos, os adoro!!!! xD

:) :9

Fer.


	7. 6 Mi primer no tan bonito accidente

**Capítulo 6.**

**Mi Primer No Tan Bonito Accidente…**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Edward POV**

Esa Noche soñé con Bella, pero no había mucho que decir acerca del sueño. Tal vez hubiera habido más material si ella me hubiera hablado un poco o me hubiera dirigido una sola mirada.

Pero, como las cosas no fueron así, el sueño fue irrelevante; ella solo estaba parada enfrente de mi, con el rostro muy, muy enojado, intentaba decirle algo, preguntarle el porqué de su enfado, pero luego pensé en su último cumpleaños.

Alcé la mano para siquiera tocarla pero de pronto desperté…

Me sentía muy incómodo en mi posición actual, cosa muy rara, mi cama siempre había sido muy cómoda… _*amigo, te quedaste dormido con la ropa de ayer, era obvio que estarías incómodo* _Vaya, es muy temprano para sermones de tu tipo, ¿donde esta mi otra conciencia? _*bueno, ella se fue a llorar a algún rincón de tu subconsciente, no quería que la viera, le tomara fotos y tuviera material para ganar elecciones de tu vida…, sabes, se tomo muy mal la separación de Panic At The Disco, creía que después de su drama de cuando le quitaron el signo de exclamación no habría drama peor pero… __oye, oye, deja de insultarme a mis espaldas, que yo este deprimida no te da derechos a insultarme… __ok, ok, pero te perdiste una parte buena de la historia de nuestro campeón! __Oh por dios! En serio? Cuéntamela, pero ya!!! __Nuestro Eddie soñó Con Bella, y la encontró terriblemente hermosa! Pero esta triste porque ella ni lo mira!!!! __Plop!! _¿Qué fue eso? _Mmm… creo que se desmayo de la impresión y la alegría. _Nada de lo que dijiste es cierto, entiendo a la perfección que ella no me hable y… _si si si, lo entiendes, pero eso no quita que te sientes triste por ello y… _Cállate ya! Necesito alejarme de ustedes un tiempo!

Me levanté y en realidad me dolía el cuerpo, me metí a bañar y pensaba en lo que mi conciencia había mencionado acerca de el día de ayer, ¿En realidad me había dolido que Bella ni siquiera me mirara? No podía ser posible, sabía que me lo merecía, y también sabía cerca de su carácter obstinado, cuando pequeña, nada la hacía cambiar de opinión y si se enojaba con alguien en quien de verdad confiaba, el costaba demasiado creer de nuevo en el. Claro que yo jamás la había hecho enfadar, por eso éramos mejores amigos; habíamos prometido nunca separarnos y nunca hacer algo que lastimara al otro… supongo que yo fui el primero en romper la promesa…

Salí de bañarme, el agua no podía hacer algo mejor por mí—limpiar mis dudas, despejar mí mente—así que me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, pensando en el aspecto de Bella cuando ambos teníamos 12: no era muy agraciada, era demasiado delgada y plana por todos lados, su cabello era como el de todas, nunca pude ver sus ojos con claridad gracias a los lentes que llevaba. Aún recuerdo que muchas niñas se me insinuaban diciendo que yo me merecía algo mejor que la nerd de Swan, y los chicos me consideraban un héroe por salir con ella y en público. Espera espera… ¿Otra vez pensando en ella? Demonios, mi conciencia tiene razón!

Estaba en mi debate personal cuando oí un golpe y cristales romperse provenientes de la habitación de enfrente. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, salí corriendo hacia el sitio y abrí la puerta sin siquiera llamar a ella, no había nadie y me sentí un poco confundido hasta que escuche a alguien maldecir por lo bajo.

--¡Maldición! Tan temprano y yo ya lastimada…

Supe, por la conversación de ayer que era la voz de Bella, que procedía de su baño, podía estar herida o algo peor así que me encamine hacia ahí. Pero ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado ver algo así…

Había una persona que en mi vida había visto, con el aspecto más maravilloso, excepto por la sangre que salía como de un grifo de su débil brazo; su cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, traía un short muy, muy pequeño totalmente pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver unas piernas largas, torneadas y blancas, además una ligera blusa también pegada de tirantes, sus ojos me miraban primero con incredulidad y después con vergüenza, provocando en sus mejillas un color rojo intenso, pero para mi, adorable.

--B… ¿Bella? Tu…-Iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero fui interrumpido

-¡Oh por dios Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?

--Bu…bueno Jazz yo solo… lamento haberte levantado por mi estúpida torpeza, yo…

-Hiitachin, no te preocupes, eso no es lo de menos. —Dijo Jasper acercándose a ella—Ahora debemos bajar con Carlisle a que te revise ese brazo.

--No, no… no es necesario que te preocupes, siempre me pasa esto, solo espero a que la sangre deje de correr y ya…

--¿Que estas loca? Te puedes desangrar por completo o algo así

Jasper tomó una toalla del estante y empezó a enredar el brazo de Bella con ella, luego me miró a mí algo extrañado.

--Edward, en realidad, Bella lamenta haberte despertado tan temprano, no merece ese seño fruncido de tu parte porque no fue su culpa.

No lo había notado, tenía el seño fruncido pero no gracias a que Bella me hubiera despertado, si no porque Jasper había interrumpido un momento en el que me podía acercar a ella y ser su salvador, pero tal parece que dios me odia y ni me quiere cerca de ella, si no me odiara, ¿Porqué hizo que Jasper apareciera en ese mismo momento?

--No es por eso Jasper, en realidad ya estaba despierto…--no se me ocurría algo mejor que objetar así que revisé a Jasper de pies a cabeza y encontré algo que creí perfecto para mencionar y estar con Bella—además Jazz estas casi desnudo. Mírate, solo traes bóxers. — Sonreí triunfante.

--Bueno Edward—respondió—tal parece que no te haz mirado, porque tu estas igual o peor que yo, solo con una toalla a la cintura. —Terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose por su rostro.

¡Maldición! Obviamente no lo había notado, me observé y se me subieron los colores al rostro, después observé de nuevo a Jasper que seguía sonriendo triunfalmente y luego miré a Bella que estaba sonrojada, pero la toalla que llevaba estaba chorreando ya, y ella se veía como si se un momento para otro se fuera a desmayar. Supongo que Jasper siguió la dirección de mi mirada y de repente se sobresaltó.

--¡Oh Bella! Casi me olvido de ti… ¡vamos, vamos! Carlisle debe examinarte.

Jasper rodeó con sus brazos a Bella y salieron corriendo de su habitación a buscar a Carlisle. Yo quise seguirlos, pero sabía que si bajaba así mi madre o mi padre me regañarían; no podía objetar que prefería bajar con Bella para saber que estaba bien que cambiarme, porque ellos me dirían que Jasper ya estaba ahí con ella y yo salía sobrando.

¡Estúpido Jasper! ¿Porqué su habitación tenía que estar tan cerca de la de Bella? ¿Porqué demonios tenía que oír lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué no pude objetar nada a mi favor para poder ser YO el que salvara a Bella de morir desangrada?

Iba pensando en todo esto mientras caminaba hacia a mi habitación, así que no me percaté de el sonido de unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba. Iba saliendo de la habitación de Bella cuando choqué con Alice.

--¡Demonios Alice! ¿Puedes fijarte por donde caminas?

--Wow wow hermanito, tranquilo, no te escuché salir de aquí, en realidad no es completamente mi culpa que nosotros cho…--ni siquiera la dejé terminar, necesitaba cambiarme lo más rápido posible para ver a Bella, pero el pequeño brazo de Alice me detuvo.

--Espera hermanito, ¿Por qué esa cara?

--¡Qué cara Alice! ¡De qué me estas hablando!

--Vaya vaya, alguien amaneció de mal humor, por lo visto, lo dicho por Jazz es cierto; Bella te despertó y estas muy enojado por ello.

--¡Qué! ¡Jasper les dijo eso! Es un maldito miserable juro que es idiota…

--Wow wow de nuevo Edward, no pasa nada, solo dijo que lo suponía, así, que como tu adorable hermanita decidí subir a ver si eso era cierto y además revisar los desperfectos que Bella dejó en su cuarto, eso es todo.

Yo solo me limité a fulminar a la pared con la mirada.

--Bueno, si Jazz no tiene razón, ¿Porqué estas enojado Edward? ¿Algún mal sueño? ¿Volvieron de nuevo?—dijo con una preocupación evidente en su rostro

Ella lo recordaba muy bien, todos los días después de que Bella se fue, tuve pesadillas, despertaba gritando y llorando, y eso ocurrió 2 años seguidos. Alice dormía conmigo y lloraba también, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por mí.

--No Alice, no, tranquila, en ese aspecto todo está bien—cuando dije esto, se relajó notablemente.

--Bueno, si no es eso, ¿que es lo que te tiene de un humor de perros?

--Nada que te importe Alice—dije, me di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi habitación, seguro ella estaría confundida.

Cerré de un golpe la puerta y la pregunta de Alice me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza ¿Qué me pasa? _*Eso amigo mío se llaman celos* _¿Celos? ¿Lo que en realidad me pasa es que yo tengo celos de Jasper porque el puede estar cerca de Bella y yo no? Eso no puede ser posible, ella apenas lleva 1 noche aquí y Jasper, el día en que Bella se fue, me juró y perjuró que Bella ya no le gustaba, que ahora estaba interesado en María una niña muy hermosa de su clase, pero… ¿Y si Jasper cambió de opinión ahora que la vio tan hermosa como ninguna, no como la sencilla Bella Swan de 12 años? ¿Y si ahora que regresó Bella la quiere para el y hará lo posible por alejarla de mí? No, no podía ser posible, Jasper es mi amigo y no lo creo capaz, o si…

Estaba dudando de Jasper y por Bella, eso es estúpido, pero… también debo pensar que Jasper no quiso dejar a Bella en mis manos, para que yo la llevara con Carlisle.

¡Vaya! ¡Esto es todo muy confuso!

**Bella POV.**

Me desperté y aún no había mucha luz pasando por mi ventana, supuse que aún era muy temprano, pero ya no podía volver a dormir.

La habitación estaba en silencio, la lista de reproducción había terminado a lo largo de la noche; desconecté mi Ipod, lo dejé de nuevo en la mesita y revisé la hora: 6:15 am.

De acuerdo, era muy temprano para levantarme y en domingo, pero ya no me sentía cansada, me levanté y comencé a caminar, pero me detuve en seco al no saber hacia donde dirigirme.

Revisé lentamente la habitación y divisé en las penumbras el closet. Lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese instante fue elegir mi ropa, así que me dirigí hacia el y lo abrí.

Dios, era tanta ropa que no podía creerlo, suspiré y a sabiendas del día de la semana y que el día se veía algo fresco me decidí por un short de mezclilla—muy pequeño para mi gusto pero lindo también—y una blusa blanca con mangas muy cortas. Ya tendría tiempo después para escoger los zapatos.

Me encaminé hacia el baño, pero algo llamó mi atención: una foto mía con Edward, donde estábamos tomados de las manos, mirándonos el uno al otro, estaba lloviendo y detrás de nosotros estaba el jardín de Esme.

La foto era preciosa, una de mis favoritas si no mal recuerdo, pero eso era cuando tenía 12. Preferí dejar de verla o comenzaría a llorar. Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan débil y sentimental.

_*!Oye! esos golpes de verdad duelen, y no es modo de despertar a tu linda y alegre conciencia* _Lo siento, de verdad que si… _si, si linda lo se tu me amas mucho como para hacerme daño… _aha, claro.

Ahora si entré al baño y dejé el short, con la blusa y un cambio de ropa interior en el gabinete junto a las toallas.

Me miré en el espejo del lavabo y estaba muy pálida, claro que eso ya no me sorprendía, era común en mí. Me examiné bien, buscando alguna imperfección o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada, en realidad, nunca ha habido algo así en mi cara, y siempre me he preguntado por que, no es que no lo agradezca, porque es grandioso, pero… en fin… debería comenzar a tomar mi baño pronto, me moría de hambre.

Pero como siempre, algo tenía que salir mal; Caminé hacia la ducha, pero no me percaté que uno de los pedazos del tapete que estaba enfrente de mi estaba levantado, mi pie se atoró, me di vuelta tan rápido que resbalé y mi torpe brazo se fue a estrellar con el vaso que tenía mi cepillo de dientes y mi pasta dental, rompiéndolo y causándome una gran cortada.

El vaso roto cayó al suelo y yo me recargué en el lavabo para ver mi herida que en realidad se veía muy grave, intenté tocarla, pero el dolor fue enorme.

--Tan temprano y yo ya lastimada…--mascullé.

Iba a abrir el grifo del agua cuando escuché la puerta de mi baño abrirse y era a quien yo menos esperaba ver: Edward Cullen.

Lamentablemente el se veía espectacular, aunque solo llevaba una toalla en la cadera, que me permitía ver su muy bien formado pecho… ¡Oh por dios, en que diablos estoy pensando! ¡Bella, quita inmediatamente los ojos de su pecho!

Me obligué a hacerlo y vi sus ojos, gran error de mi parte, eran extraordinariamente hermosos, como dos esmeraldas relucientes, solo que no de alegría o algo así, si no de pánico. Me extrañó ver esa mirada, pero luego recordé mi brazo sangrando como en las películas de horror y entendí el porqué de su mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? "Bien Edward, como te habrás dado cuenta, mi brazo esta sangrando desenfrenada mente, pero no te angusties, es algo que le pasa a cualquiera"

Iba a abrir la boca pero el me ganó:

--B… ¿Bella? Tu…-

En realidad no tenía idea de que iba a decir, pero Jasper lo interrumpió entrando en mi habitación:

-¡Oh por dios Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?

Jasper entró y se acercó a mí, tocando mi brazo, pero eso no era lo más importante; ¡el también estaba casi desnudo ante mí! Pero a diferencia de Edward, el llevaba unos bóxers puestos, pero el solo verlos a ambos así, hizo que me sonrojara.

--Bu…bueno Jazz yo solo… lamento haberte levantado por mi estúpida torpeza, yo…-- Vaya, ¿fue lo menor que pude decir?

-Hiitachin, no te preocupes, eso no es lo de menos—Ahora debemos bajar con Carlisle a que te revise ese brazo.

Molestias y más molestias, era lo único que yo sabía dar.

--No, no… no es necesario que te preocupes, siempre me pasa esto, solo espero a que la sangre deje de correr y ya…

Me miró con una cara de sorpresa.

--¿Que estas loca? Te puedes desangrar por completo o algo así

¿Desangrar y morir? Interesante juego de palabras, aunque el no mencionó morir, era algo que podía pasar y que yo no había considerado. Genial, ahora dirán que seguro me intente suicidar…

No se me ocurrió agregar algo más, podría empeóralo todo. Jasper corrió por una toalla y yo me limité a ver mi herida, regresó, enredó mi brazo en la toalla y miró hacia arriba. Cielos… casi lo había olvidado, Edward estaba también ahí.

--Edward, en realidad, Bella lamenta haberte despertado tan temprano, no merece ese seño fruncido de tu parte porque no fue su culpa.

Genial, ahora tenía el seño fruncido por mi culpa. Soy la persona más estúpida, seguro por mi se despertó, ahora está molesto y…

--No es por eso Jasper, en realidad ya estaba despierto…--¿¡Qué!? Entonces porque… -- además Jazz estas casi desnudo. Mírate, solo traes bóxers.

Quería ver su cara, el tono de su voz me hizo pensar que estaba sonriendo, pero si lo hacía, seguro me quedaría mirando como boba su pecho o sus ojos… además, ¿Porqué juzgaba el a Jasper? Si el estaba igual o peor de desnudo…

--Bueno Edward—respondió—tal parece que no te haz mirado, porque tu estas igual o peor que yo, solo con una toalla a la cintura. —Terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose por su rostro.

Regresé a ver mi brazo, y aunque la curiosidad por ver el rostro de Edward era enorme, me contuve lo mejor que pude; mi brazo estaba muy mal, la toalla ya estaba totalmente roja y hasta goteando.

No me di cuanta en que momento Jasper volteó la mirada a mí, pues según yo, estaba mirando a Edward, pero me sobresaltó su voz.

--¡Oh Bella! Casi me olvido de ti… ¡vamos, vamos! Carlisle debe examinarte.

Jasper me rodeó con los brazos y salimos de ahí, yo con la mirada baja porque no quería, es más, no me permitía ver a Edward.

Bajamos lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, bueno, tal vez un poco más rápido por el simple hecho de que Jazz me jalaba.

El dolor comenzó a incrementar considerablemente, cada vez más mientras los segundos pasaban, lo cual me hizo hacer caras de dolor. Y Jasper lo notó.

--Bella, ¿Estas bien?, Estas más pálida de lo normal.

No respondí, me sentía demasiado cansada, como… como si quisiera dormir…

--¿Bella? Contéstame, me estas preocupando.

Caminaba inconscientemente, arrastrada por Jasper.

--Ja…Jasper?... Me duele, y mucho…

--Lo se Bella, tranquila, Carlisle ya está aquí, en este momento te aplicara morfina.

--Bella, soy Carlisle, dime cuando el dolor disminuya, ¿de acuerdo?

No respondí, el dolor era demasiado, quería gritar, pero ni fuerzas para eso tenía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pudieron ser segundos o minutos, pero al fin, el dolor comenzó a ceder.

--Ca…ca…Carlisle?

--¿Si Bella? Estoy aquí

--El dolor esta bajando… gracias.

--De nada Bell's, de nada.

Eso, y las palabras desesperantes de Jasper, fue lo último que oí, antes de que todo fuera silencio y oscuridad.

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

Hey! Hola mundo!

Pffff…

**E**stoy cansada, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cansada. Les relataré brevemente porqué.

Me dormí a las 4 de la mañana y me levanté a las 5 (Hora México, por supuesto…) me bañé, pero me dolía todo de ayer, lunes, que tuve educación física. Luego pasé por 2 de mis amigas a su casa para llegar a las 8:15 am al auditorio nacional.

Nos dieron 1 conferencia sobre carreras para la universidad y terminaron con 1 concierto de Tush y de División Minúscula (k genial!!! xD)

De ahí mis amigos y yo fuimos al zoológico de Chapultepec y nos pasamos como… 4 horas caminando ahí metidos.

Mi amiga Karen, Castelán y yo nos fuimos en un camión que nos dejó bien lejos de nuestras casas y tuvimos que caminar hacia ellas. De hecho recién voy llegando y me siento como boxeador en el último round.

Pero aki estoy x k lo prometí, ¿cierto? Hehehe, yo se que si.

Ciertamente, Reviews no tengo muchos, así que no se que les parece la historia, pero lo que si se es que la lista de los que me agregan a favoritos y todo eso va en aumento y mucho. Eso si lo agradezco de verdad, así que lo tomaré como un "si, continúalo porque si no me vas a decepcionar si lo dejas a medias" Realmente no planeo hacerlo. Me agrada estar aquí :)

Ok, ok. Ya me cansé de escribir. Me voy a bañar, y luego a tomar una merecida siesta, wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Grax a los de la lista de favoritos y a los que me ponen como alertas, me hacen feliz! Y a Yultzin y a Leslie y a la prima de Leslie; Belen o Belem, no lo se pero a ella, por seguir mi ff y por su review. Os adoro. xD

Me paso a retirar.

Cuidense, buena noche y sueños kon dulces vampiros y hombres lobos.

:) :9

Fer.


	8. 7 Piadosas, piadosas consecuencias

**Edward POV.**

Me terminé de vestir en tiempo record, estaba tan frenéticamente desesperado por ver a Bella y saber como estaba que en realidad no me hubiera importado bajar desnudo al despacho de mi padre.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, una camisa azul y unos pantalones color café, como tenía prisa, mucha prisa ni siquiera me pasé una sola mano por el cabello, no es que me lo peinara, siempre fue un caso perdido.

Abrí de un golpe mi puerta y baje al último piso, pasé por el recibidor, por la sala y varias habitaciones que había hasta llegar el despacho de Carlisle, que era la última. "Vaya que oportuno…"

La puerta estaba abierta y Bella estaba recostada en el sillón, con el brazo aún envuelto en la toalla, y esta goteando. Su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Jasper, que le acariciaba el cabello.

La piel de ella estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel, el color rosado que siempre había en sus mejillas ya no estaba y Carlisle estaba arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo su mano. Eso me estaba empezando a asustar y mucho…

-¿Carlisle?...

El levantó la cabeza y me miró, Jasper se limitó a seguir observando el rostro de Bella y a acariciar su cabello. Esto no podía ser cierto, ella solo se cortó un poco, y esta bien que sangró, pero no para tanto, ninguna persona tenía tan poca sangre para morir por esa herida y menos ella…ella no podía estar…

--Edward, tranquilo hijo, esta viva y estará bien, es verdad que perdió un poco de sangre, pero gracias a que Jasper cubrió la herida, no se complicó la hemorragia.

Supongo que el leyó la expresión de mi cara en esos instantes, por eso me lo dijo y segundos después, Bella movió un poco la cabeza, suspiré de alivio, luego, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y Jasper se acercó a su oído.

--Shhh… tranquila Hiitachin, tranquila, el dolor cederá muy pronto, te lo prometo…--le susurró, sin dejar de pasar sus manos por su frente y cabello.

Pensé en lo que mi padre dijo acerca de Jasper: "gracias a que Jasper cubrió la herida, no se complicó la hemorragia".

--Estúpido Jasper, ahora es un héroe ¿no?, yo igual pude haberlo hecho si el no hubiera llegado a interrumpir todo…-- Me detuve porque vi las caras de Carlisle y Jasper mirándome con sorpresa y desaprobación.

Estuve a punto de preguntarles el porque de sus miradas hacia mi, pero me percaté de que esta vez, no había guardado mis pensamientos para mi mismo.

--Maldición…-susurré.

Jasper y Carlisle solo intercambiaron miradas que no supe interpretar, así que me limité a observar por la ventana; aún era temprano y la luz procedente no era mucha, pero si la suficiente para observar de nuevo el rostro de Bella, que de nuevo adquiría un poco de color rosado.

Cielos, en verdad fui estúpido al creer que ella estaría muerta, me sorprendía que mi padre no me haya aún…

--Vaya Edward—dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—creí que como hijo de un médico, sabrías que esta herida—mencionó haciendo un ademán para mostrar el brazo de Bella—no es lo suficientemente grave como para que alguien muriera tan pronto, digo, no es algo así como la mordida de un vampiro, ¿O si?—miro a Jasper mientras mencionaba esto, a lo cual, el solo rió un poco—Además, creo que Jasper supo llegar en el momento oportuno—Repitió sin quitar su vista de el.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco, ¿Es que acaso este tipo iba a convertirse en santo de la devoción de toda mi familia?, Creí que era solo un acto que yo había percibido, pero de nuevo me equivoqué al notar los ojos curiosos de Jasper y la fulminante mirada de papá.

--Bueno, debemos dejar descansar a Bella un poco más, tal vez unas horas, o el tiempo necesario para que despierte bien—se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, donde yo me encontraba—después de todo Edward, tienes unas cuantas cosas que explicar—y dicho esto salió de su despacho dejándonos a Jasper y a mí como las únicas personas en la habitación, o al menos las únicas consientes y capaces de entablar una conversación.

Como el no hablaba, yo decidí romper el silencio:

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de Bella hace años, cuando te rechazó—mi tono sonó muy molesto, realmente no quería que lo supiera, pero no pude c0ntrolar mi enojo.

El levantó la vista, estaba observando el rostro de Bella con una expresión que me desagradó bastante, solo YO podía verla así, nadie, absolutamente nadie más podía… espera espera, retrocedamos unos segundos, ¿Acabo de mostrar signos de querer poseer a Bella para mi mismo? Si estoy grave… *_No estas grave, solo enamorado, y déjame decirte que ya era hora, te haz tardado mucho en buscarte una niña que aguante tu carácter, oh, espera, creo que ese es el motivo por el que no te haz buscado una, ¡Claro, tu carácter!, si, si, es por eso que todos también te creen gay, claro, tu no haz tenido novia nunca... al menos ya diste tu primer beso, porque si no, tu vida sería deprimente hermano, te lo juro y …* _Wow, wow, para, deja de cuestionar mi vida por favor. Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de Bella Swan, tal vez solo sea atracción física y ya, no pasa a más. _*¿Te había dicho antes lo imbécil que eres? Eres un inepto Cullen, te juro que lo eres, cuando es atracción física, tu solo piensas en ti y en esa persona…bueno…tu sabes, no entraré en detalles, tal vez te pase imágenes más tarde, con lo estúpido y lento que eres, seguro aún no lo entiendes. Pero, cuando en realidad amas o estas enamorado de esa persona, piensas todo el tiempo en ella, sueñas con ella, quieres pasar tiempo con ella, te preocupas por ella incluso llegas a los celos, que es exactamente lo que estas experimentando ahora al verla tan cerca de Jasper y…* _Basta basta, deja de confundirme en realidad no necesito tu "apoyo", cuando solo me confundes más, ciertamente no creo que tengas razón. *_Bien, luego no digas que no te lo dije tarado. _* Si, si, como digas.

--Bueno, en realidad, no mencione que me haya olvidado de ella, porque en realidad no creo que lo haya hecho, y menos ahora…

--Aléjate de ella Jasper, sabes que esto es jugar sucio.

--¡Oh vamos Edward! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

--Ocurre que tú no eres el único interesado en ella.

Wow, ¿yo acabo de decir eso? Tal vez mi conciencia comience a tener razón en todo esto… no no no no no, concéntrate Edward, quizá más tarde puedas analizarlo mejor…

--Vaya… supongo que ya lo sabía, es por eso que no me sorprende… demasiado.

Quería gritarle a la cara algo, lo que fuera, solo para mostrar mi irritación, ¿Quién diría que un tipo tan serio podría ser de pronto tan atrevido? ¿Y quién diría que también, después de tantos años y con novia quisiera a Bella…? ¡Whoa! Esto es perfecto…

--Tu novia—mascullé con una sonrisa triunfal.

El levantó el rostro y me miró ácidamente.

--Tu no…--no tengo idea de lo que iba a decir, pero los movimientos de Bella nos hicieron dejar de hablar y verla a ella, que suavemente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor confundida para después gritar.

--¡Oh por dios! Jasper, cuanto lo lamento…-intentó levantarse pero su brazo se lo impidió.

--Carlisle—lo llamé y en menos de 5 segundos el ya estaba ahí.

--Bueno, Bella, ya despertaste, eso es bueno. Creí que durarías inconsciente por lo menos 1 hora, pero como siempre haz logrado sorprenderme.

Caminó hacia ella, y la sentó delicadamente en el sillón, mientras Jasper observaba.

--Jasper, no es por molestar, pero creo que tu presencia aquí sería más cómoda si subieras a ducharte y cambiarte de ropa—mencionó mi padre, y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

--Por supuesto Carlisle—se levantó del sofá – Con su permiso, Carlisle, Bella, Edward—Dios, cuanta modestia…

Pasó a un lado mí y muy bajo susurró:

--Las cosas nunca son fáciles…--

Iba a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Bella le detuvo.

--¡Oh! ¿Jasper…?—se volteó y le indicó que prosiguiera con una sonrisa – en realidad muchas gracias por todo.

--Cuando quieras Bella, un placer – y salió de ahí.

Tenía algo de rencor hacia Bella ¿La agradecía a Jasper y no a mí? Por si no lo recuerda, yo llegué primero que Jasper, yo iba a ser el Superman de esta historia ¿Porqué Jasper tuvo que meterse? ¿Es que no se conformaba con el papel del malvado dragón en mi historia y quería robarme MI papel de príncipe y hasta a la hermosa doncella?

Las cosas no se van a quedar así, yo soy Edward Cullen, y juro por mi nombre, mi precioso rostro y mi palabra de Superman, que Bella no se enamorará de Jasper.

_*¿Sabes cual es el problema aquí amigo? Que tu lo estas tomando por obligación, y no porque de verdad ames o quieras a la chica, si sigues así, la vas a lastimar a ella, y te odiará más de lo que lo hace ahora. ¡__Ash! ¡Odio a los aguafiestas! Si ya te sabes la historia no la cuentes. __No es que me la sepa, es que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común vería eso. ¡__Claro claro! Si, pero nuestro Eddie no tiene sentido común, ¿Recuerdas el día en que se fue? ¡Oh, si! Abandonó a Eddie por la vez que aceptó salir con aquella tipa toda artificial, ¡si si! ¡__Oh! ¿Hablas de la vez en que salió con una tal Tiffany y que a la mitad de la cena se le salió el relleno del bra y Edward no supo que hacer más que regresárselo con un simple "ten, se te cayó esto" y ella lo tomó como una indirecta y se le lanzó en pleno restaurante? Haha, si lo recuerdo, y "sentido común" hizo bien en irse ese día, en fin Edward, ¿no crees que la lastimarás y mucho?_

En realidad no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto ahora, debo iniciar con mi plan justo en este instante… _* Nosotros ya te lo advertimos hermano, si sale mal, no nos culpes… oh! Amigo, trae las palomitas, este tipo hará de su vida un drama de esos en donde el final el y la chica… __si no te gustan los aguafiestas entonces ¡no cuentes nada! __Oh! Claro, claro, lo olvidaba, esta bien, esperaré pacientemente…_

Mientras mis conciencias se seguían debatiendo mi vida, o su progreso, observaba a Bella, su color rojo intenso había vuelto, lo cual me indicaba que estaba mucho mejor. Carlisle empezó a suturar el brazo y ella hacía gestos de dolor de nuevo; no pude evitar reírme en una par de ocasiones, su nariz se arrugaba, su mandíbula se tensaba y algunas lágrimas querían salir de su rostro.

La última risa que salió fue muy fuerte.

--¿Qué es tan gracioso Edward? ¿Disfrutas con el dolor de los demás?

Mi rostro se tornó serio y podría jurar que escuché a Bella susurrar algo así como "siempre lo ha disfrutado", lo cual me hizo sentir algo de lástima hacía la chica y odio hacia mi mismo, esperen, ¿Odio? Yo jamás me odiaría, soy una gran persona. Algo esta cambiando dentro de mi…

--¿Dijiste algo Bella? A diferencia de Edward, yo no disfruto tu dolor

Ella solo negó fuertemente con la cabeza y con otro movimiento le indicó proseguir.

Pasaron 15 minutos más antes de que Carlisle terminara de suturar, cortar y observar si todo salió bien, los cuales, yo esperé pacientemente en el marco de la puerta.

--Bien Bella—Carlisle interrumpió el silencio—he terminado, ahora, sube a tu habitación a descansar y con cuidado, no quiero que lo próximo sea un viaje al hospital por una seria contusión en tu cabeza—concluyó de un modo juguetón.

--Muchas gracias Carlisle—dijo Bella y se sonrojó.

--Carlisle, ¿podría yo acompañarla a su habitación?, en realidad, no disfruto con el dolor y menos con el de ella—concluí con una de mis sonrisas más influyentes.

--Claro Edward, eso sería de gran ayuda, me da gusto que tu lado amable y caballeroso surja con Bella aquí presente.

Bella solo bajó la cabeza y su ondulado cabello castaño me ocultó gran parte de su rostro, suspiré y la rodeé con mis brazos; el derecho por su espalda, sujetando su brazo por el codo y el izquierdo por enfrente, sujetando el mismo brazo pero por la muñeca.

Salimos del despacho hacia su habitación, intenté mirarla, pero de nuevo su sedoso cabello me lo impidió, bufé de frustración.

Intenté hablar pero ella no respondía nada, ni siquiera asentía con la cabeza, y eso me hizo sentir aún peor.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, hice mi último intento, por el momento…

--Bella, necesito que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, si te sientes mal, te duele algo o hay algo que no puedas hacer gracias a tu brazo, me llames, y yo, en menos de 5 segundos estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?—enfaticé las palabras "lo que sea" para que ella entendiera, pero de nuevo, no hizo ningún movimiento.

--Bella…--dije con un tono autoritario para que siquiera me gritara, yo que se…, pero asintió con la cabeza, se soltó de mi agarre y entró a su habitación, dejándome algo confundido.

Si yo creía que el intentar acercarla a mi, iba a ser fácil, estaba equivocado, muy, pero muy equivocado…

**Bella POV.**

No puedo creer que yo cause tantos problemas, primero a Jasper, con mi evidente estupidez; a Carlisle con mi sutura y a la persona que mas daño me ha causado en mi vida; Edward Cullen…

--Bien Bella—Carlisle interrumpió el silencio que había en la habitación—he terminado, ahora, sube a tu habitación a descansar y con cuidado, no quiero que lo próximo sea un viaje al hospital por una seria contusión en tu cabeza—me dijo riendo un poco.

--Muchas gracias Carlisle—dije con mi típico sonrojo

Lo que yo planeaba era subir sola y recoger todo mi desastre, pero no contaba con esto:

--Carlisle, ¿podría yo acompañarla a su habitación?, en realidad, no disfruto con el dolor y menos con el de ella— vale, me sorprendió demasiado, ¿es que no puede ser más hipócrita? ¡Y enfrente de su padre! Es decir, acaba de enojarse conmigo porque lo desperté y ahora quiere llevarme a mi habitación porque… ¿porque no disfruta con mi dolor? ¡Esa es la mas vil de las mentiras!, si no disfrutara del dolor y menos del mío, no me hubiera gritado hace 5 años, a menos que… espera, espera… ¿me quiere gritar otra vez en mi cara? ¡Oh no! Y si Carlisle me deja sola con el ¡¡moriré!! Es capaz de llevarme gritándome y, y, cuando estemos en el último piso tirarme por las escaleras y decir que fue mi culpa porque soy demasiado torpe… ¡oh por dios! Carlisle no nos puede dejar solos a el y a mi…

--Claro Edward, eso sería de gran ayuda, me da gusto que tu lado amable y caballeroso surja con Bella aquí presente— ¡Maldición! Conciencias, fue un gusto conocerlas. _* ¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaa!!!! Moriremos jóvenes y bellas, __no creo que nos mate, solo mirarlo, tiene la cara de un ángel. ¿__De un ángel? ¡Despierta torpe! Esa es la cara de la tentación, el punto aquí es que moriremos, Dios, Alá Buda, Superman, si están ahí, ¡¡SALVENNOS!! __Que dramática..._

Bueno, si moriré como viví, lo haré como una cobarde, no con dignidad, así que solo baje la cabeza y puse una gran barrera de cabello entre el y yo, al menos no disfrutaría mi cara de horror al morir, solo mis gritos al caer de la escalera…

Me paré y el me rodeó con sus brazos para salir del despacho, dios, se sentía tan bien… ejem, ¡concéntrate!

Subimos con cuidado, como si de verdad no quisiera lastimarme e intentó varias veces entablar conversación, pero yo no contesté, y la verdad no se porque, no le tenía miedo, es decir ¿Yo, Swan, miedo a Cullen? Oh por favor primero miedo a Barney que a Cullen.

Mi habitación ya estaba cerca y lo mejor, no me había gritado ni intentado matarme, aún…

Llegamos al frente de mi habitación, ni el se movió ni yo me moví, hasta que el rompió el silencio:

--Bella, necesito que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, si te sientes mal, te duele algo o hay algo que no puedas hacer gracias a tu brazo, me llames, y yo, en menos de 5 segundos estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba en shock, ¿Quién era el y qué había hecho con Edward Cullen? Era increíble, imposible y mil adjetivos más que expresen mi sorpresa. Aún no salía de mi transe, pero el Edward de siempre regresó y me llamó con una voz muy autoritaria.

--Bella…-- ok, parecía que se estaba desesperando, mejor para mi, dejará de ser hipócrita…

Pero para finalizar, yo solo asentí muy levemente con la cabeza, se solté de su abrazo, lastimándome un poco, porque me rozó la herida y entré a toda velocidad a mi habitación, recargándome en la puerta, solo para escuchar… nada, el no se movió de ahí hasta como 2 minutos después, y lo supe porque se oyó bajar las escaleras.

Y aquí estoy yo, analizando los hechos de esta mañana. ¿Bonita forma de empezar mi vida en la casa de los Cullen, no? Si, por supuesto que si.

No es que sea una inútil y este aquí acostadota mientras la gente vive su existencia fuera de aquí, no, lo que pasa es que quería limpiar mis destrozos, pero Alice los limpió cuando me suturaron y apenas eran las 7:30 am, demasiado temprano para desayunar, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue tomar mi baño y cambiarme con la ropa que ya había sacado, el short de mezclilla y la blusa blanca. Me decidí por un par de tenis converse rosas, muy lindos, el color era suave no muy llamativo como los que estaban de moda.

Los estaba admirado, recostada en mi cama, cuando un toque en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

--Adelante…

--¿Bella?...

--Oh, Alice, pasa. Estoy aquí, en mi cama. —Me levanté un poco solo para sentarme. Alice se acercó muy feliz, puesto que estaba dando brinquitos de felicidad.

--Alice, muchas gracias por limpiar los restos de mis destrozos en mi habitación, en realidad no tenías que hacerlo, no es justo que tu…

-- ¡Shhh Bella Shhh!, No hay de que preocuparse, yo lo hice porque quise. Además, no fue mucho, solo unos cuantos vidrios y unas manchitas de sangre—concluyó con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos esmeraldas—como los de su hermano—se iluminaron mucho.

Yo solo pude sonreiré de vuelta.

--Vaya, veo que tu sentido de la moda también ha mejorado, no mucho pero esta mejor. Es decir, mira esto, ¡Combina genial! Como si yo lo estuviera escogiendo. Te ves bien Bella.

--Gracias Alice, en verdad te lo agradezco.

--De nada nena, ahora vamos, que Esme nos esta esperando para desayunar, ¡no sabes! Mi mamá prepara los mejores waffles del mundo, yo en lo personal, los amo más que a mis zapatos Channel y…

Alice paró en seco, y por consiguiente, choqué con ella.

--A… ¿Alice?—me giré para verla y estaba con la mirada perdida y con los labios fruncidos, vale, eso si me preocupo.

--¡Alice, contéstame! ¡Me estás asustando por dios!—la tomé por los hombros y la sacudí, ignorando la punzada de dolor que tenía

--¿Bella?—susurró, cerró fuertemente los ojos y regresó su mirada a mí con un grito que casi me deja sorda, me separé un poco y me tomé el brazo.

--¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa Bella!, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Seremos mejores amigas Rose tu y yo! Eso es increíble, iremos juntas a todos lados y…

Al saber que ella estaba bien, solo me tiré de rodillas al suelo, suspirado.

--Hiitachin, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no te alegra?

Gruñí un poco para luego mirarla a la cara y contestar: --Mary Alice Cullen, tan pronto como tú me vuelvas a hacer una bromita de estas, juro, juro por todo lo que me importa que yo destruyo todos tus finos zapatos, tu ropa tus accesorios, tus perfumes todo lo material que tu más amas--vi su cara de terror y supe que había comprendido que yo no estaba jugando.

--Lo siento Bella—se excusó—en realidad no estaba jugando, es solo que creo que me emocioné mucho y yo solo…los siento de verdad.—dijo haciendo un puchero tan tierno que solo pude reírme y sucumbir ante sus "encantos".

--Claro Alice, serás mi mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas? Las mejores amigas no pueden iniciar enojadas.

--¿Ves porqué te adoro? ¡Eres increíble Bella!

--Lo se, lo se… ahora—me puse de pie—vayamos a desayunar, porque tengo hambre y Esme nos podría regañar, ¡imagínate! Mi primer día en la casa de los Cullen y…--me interrumpió.

--Wow wow, error Bell's, querrás decir como una Cullen, ¿ok?

--Bueno, "como una Cullen", el punto es que solo traigo problemas a esta casa.

--Haha, en fin Hiitachin, bajemos porque nuestro desayuno se enfría.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras y Alice no paraba de hablar de la comida de Esme.

-¡Basta Alice!, seguro que Emmett no tendría problema contigo como hermana, ¡a ambos les encanta comer!—le dije riendo.

Llegamos a la cocina y entré detrás de Alice, Esme estaba de frente a la estufa, cocinando algo que olía delicioso, tenía un traje muy formal color azul opaco y encima de este un hermoso delantal amarillo con encaje en las orillas.

--¿Mamá? Ya he traído a Bella a desayunar.

Esme volteó muy emocionada y se me abrazó

--¡Oh Bella! Que bueno que haz bajado pronto, el desayuno ya esta listo, espero que Alice no haya alardeado mucho acerca de mis habilidades culinarias ¿o si?

Ambas volteamos a verla y ella solo levantó la cara de su plato y como no podía hablar por la comida en su boca solo hizo señas que no pudimos entender.

Esme rió.

--Bueno nena, siéntate, no hay mejor forma de iniciar el día como una Cullen que comiendo. —Vaya, todos querían que fuera Cullen…

--Bueno, entonces no creo que Emmett tenga problema con ello—dije entre risas.

--Apropósito Alice, ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Esperamos un rato a que Alice pasara su bocado y hablara:

--Bueno mami, subía las escaleras y le pedí a Rose que hablara con el, ya que iba de paso y yo tenía cosas que hacer.

--¡Nadie me extrañe que yo he llegado!—dijo Emmett con los brazos arriba y ademán de grandeza.

--Bien Emm, supongo que oíste lo del desayuno de los Cullen, que ya somos unos y…

--Si hermanita, si. Si no les importa yo solo prefiero la parte del desayuno—dijo mirando el plato contiguo a mi.

--Ves Esme, te lo dije.

Esme solo rió mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Emmett se sentó junto a mí, y al igual que Alice comenzó a devorar su desayuno, comer sería una palabra muuuuy educada en estos momentos para ellos. Yo solo jugué con la miel que ponía a mis Waffles.

Rose entró como una modelo en la cocina, incluso la luz que llegaba por la ventana estaba en dirección a Ella. ¿Cómo podía ser parte de 1 de las dos familias cuyos miembros eran como dioses griegos? Alice era hermosa, Esme también, Carlisle era como un gran actor de Hollywood, Edward, bueno era el, como siempre, incluso Emmett entraría en esta familia por ser guapo, pero ¿yo?, no era atractiva, era común y corriente… Los Hale por supuesto que eran hermosos; rubios, altos, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y demás síntomas de perfección que hay en este planeta.

--¡Hola Bella! ¡Esme! Y… Oh, Alice, ¿Es que no dejarás de comer?—y se sentó junto a Alice con una sonrisa.

Alice se limpió los labios con una servilleta y dijo con una mirada muy digna.

--¡Basta ya! Dejen de hacer bromas, cuando suba a 100 kilos pueden criticarme, por ahora, tomaré la segunda parte de MI desayuno.

--¡Bien dicho hermanita!—le dijo Emmett y chocaron tenedores, sonido que a Rosalie y a mi nos desagrado bastante.

--Hablando de hermanos… Alice, ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿No lo haz visto?

--No glup para glup nada glup

--Tampoco a mi her…--Rosalie fue interrumpida.

--Buenos días a todos—menciono Jasper desde el marco de la puerta—hola de nuevo Bella… ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora, mejor?—dijo sentándose junto a Rosalie

--Esperen esperen… ¿Mejor?—preguntó Emmett y las miradas de todos, menos de Alice se centraron en mi.

--Bueno…--levanté mi brazo para que vieran mi brazo suturado y un poco hinchado. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Emmett se levantó, pero solo se quedó parado con cara de horror, Rosalie me miró con sorpresa y Esme…

--¡Oh por Dios Bella! ¿Cómo…cuando…donde…?—dijo corriendo hacia mi y tocando mi brazo, pero retrocedió su mano al mirar mi mueca de dolor

--Bueno Esme…- Le conté toda la historia, desde que me corté y llegó Edward, hasta que Alice subió por mí para desayunar.

--Cariño, debiste llamarme—dijo besando mi mejilla—Vale Emmett, ¿no le dirás nada a tu hermana?

Emmett solo se sentó de nuevo y miró su tazón con cereal, revolviéndolo, sin comerlo…

--Emmett…--dije con miedo-- ¿Qué pensaste que me había sucedido?

--Nada Isabella, solo desayuna y ya—Vale, esto estaba raro; me llamó Isabella y todo rastro de buen humor se esfumó de su rostro y de su tono de voz, pero, ¿Porqué? De pronto, unas palabras mías resonaron en mi cabeza…

"Genial, ahora dirán que seguro me intente suicidar…"

Me levanté de mi asiento y tiré mi tenedor, todos me prestaron atención.

--Emmett Swan, no pudiste haberlo pensado…--El azotó su cuchara en la mesa.

--Cállate Isabella, solo siéntate y come, ¡¿es eso muy difícil para ti?!

--Emmett, ¡soy tu hermana!, Como demonio pudiste llegar a pensar que yo haría algo así, a pesar de que me trajiste con mentiras a esta casa, ¡No lo haría jamás!—Todos se habían detenido en sus actividades y nos veían a Emmett y a mi discutiendo, sentados, Esme enfrente de la sartén, e incluso Edward, recargado en la puerta. Lo que no cambiaba entre ellos, era sus caras de confusión.

--Isabella—suspiró—haz vivido mucho tiempo como Zombie, ¡Cómo demonios quieres que no dude después de eso!—dijo gritando y parándose de su silla. Me superaba por 2 cabezas, pero eso no me importó en lo absoluto.

--¿¡Alguien nos puede decir que es lo que pasa aquí!?—gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono. Mi hermano y yo continuamos como si no hubieran hablado.

--¡Me viene dando absolutamente igual como vivía antes Swan! Eso fue el pasado, hay una razón por la que lo llaman así Emmett, ¡PORQUE YA PASÓ! El punto aquí es que tu no confías es mi. Yo creí que me querías y que confiabas en lo que yo te decía sobro todo y todos. Pero no es así, y me duele. ¡Me duele Emmett Swan!—dicho esto, me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba el rey de los idiotas.

--Bella…-- comenzó, pero no lo dejé terminar.

--¡Calla estúpido egocéntrico y poco caballero Cullen! No eres absolutamente nadie para detenerme imbécil.

--Claro que lo soy, soy tu nuevo hermano y…

--¿Mi nuevo hermano? ¡Yo jamás tendría como hermano a un ser tan vanidoso, estúpido, prepotente, imbécil, egoísta, insensible, tarado y vil como tu Cullen!—y lo dije mientras presionaba su pecho con un dedo, y como iba retrocediendo con cada insulto, me dio el espacio suficiente para salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, sin importarme las voces que me llamaban con desesperación y tristeza, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Inmediatamente me aventé en la cama y comencé a llorar, ¿Cómo pudo mi propio hermano creer que yo me quise suicidar? Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que soy algo mayor para caprichitos de ese tipo; y de toda la gente de este planeta, tuvo que ser mi hermano, ¡mi hermano! Eso de verdad me dolió, y mucho.

Planeaba quedarme en mi habitación por el resto de mis días, pero me sería imposible, ya que mañana iniciaría el instituto, y yo quería graduarme de verdad.

Toda la tarde estuvieron tocando a mi puerta rogando porque les abriera; primero Alice y Rose diciendo que recordara mis palabras sobre como deberían comenzar una amistad las mejores amigas, como a los 5 minutos se cansaron y se fueron. Después, llegó Jasper, hablando muy tranquilamente para que lo considerara, pero como vió que tampoco le iba a abrir solo dijo que me tomara las cosas con calma. Luego, siguió Esme, a ella si me dolió no abrirle, pero me sentí tan triste, tan dolida y tan débil… Esme se rindió más fácil, después de 4 toques se despidió diciendo "Cariño, recuerda que todos te amamos, quieras ser una Cullen como si no". Emmett llegó 2 segundos después, pidiendo mi perdón, casi, casi le abro y le perdono todo, pero se le ocurrió mencionar "Isabella, eres patética la verdad, ¿Cómo quieres que no crea que eres capaz de cosas como esas?" Es un imbécil, gracias a eso no le abrí, me volví a recostar y más lágrimas salieron. Se fue luego de 20 minutos, no es que estuviera rogando todo el tiempo, se sentó como 10 minutos en mi puerta a pensar en nuevas técnicas, pero se rindió y se fue.

Eran las 10 de la noche, Emmett se había marchado como 2 horas atrás, y yo me sentía muy cansada y hambrienta, la cabeza me punzaba y eso era una mala señal…

A las 10:05 me decidí a bajar, mi hambre eran más grande que mi orgullo, aunque dudaba que me encontrara a alguien; los Cullen eran niños buenos, y más si al día siguiente había clases. Todo estaba apagado y en el pasillo se veía un poco gracias a la luz de la luna de la ventana de el fondo y de mi cuarto, así que para no prender nada deje mi puerta abierta.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y llegué sin percances a la cocina gracias a que me apoyaba en todo lo que estuviera fijo. Pero aún así era digno de festejarse, digo, no todos los días me pasa eso a mí; que nunca había caminado ni 1 metro sin caer.

Entré, encendí las luces y me llevé el susto de mi vida al ver una de las cosas que menos quería, a Edward "Idiota" Cullen. El solo me miró con frialdad, y gracias a eso yo me di cuenta que lo miraba con sorpresa *mal, muy mal…* Y lo imité en cuanto a expresión, pero desvié mi mirada porque no quería tener problemas con unos ojos verdes. Me dirigí a el refrigerador, solo tomaría un jugo, el hambre se esfumo con su presencia aquí.

Encontré mi objetivo en el refrigerador, cerré su puerta y me dirigí a la salida.

-Esme dejó esto para ti-no Cullen, no lo hagas más difícil… me paré en seco y voltee a regañadientes. Miré el plato que el observaba y había 2 trozos de Baguette con otra de Lasaña, ¡Maldición! Esme me conocía y sabía que mi perdición era la comida italiana, pero esta vez no. El orgullo podría más que yo…

--Puedes tomarla si eso es lo que quieres—le respondí lo más indiferente que pude sin siquiera mirarlo, me acobardaría si lo miraba a los ojos.

--Sabes que la herirás si la dejas aquí—no era una pregunta; la heriría. Era definitivo…

Suspiré, me dirigí hasta el plato y pude ver de reojo que creyó que me lo comería. Simplemente lo tomé y lo metí al refrigerador, lo cerré y me di la vuelta, ojala si me deje marcharme esta vez…

--Isabella, no puedes hacer esto…--susurró incrédulo, vale, este chico desespera, esta vez ni vuelta me di.

-- Ya te dije que si tanto te importa, ¡Cométela tu Cullen idiota!

--Bueno, yo no creo que te guste insultar tu nuevo apellido—lo encaré.

--Yo, insulto al idiota que lo lleva, el apellido es lo de menos, además, si eso afecta quiero que sepas algo principito Cullen. ¡Yo soy una Swan, siempre seré una Swan! ¿Me has oído?—su expresión era furiosa.

--Al menos Cullen significa algo ¿Qué significa Swan? NADA, ni siquiera creo que alguien conozca un apellido tan insignificante y…- ¡ESO NO LO SOPORTO!

Mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, le di el más fuerte de los golpes, y no lo pude evitar, mira que insultar mi apellido… ¿no tiene límites este tipo?

--¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS ESTÚPIDA DE ESTE PLANETA EDWARD! ¡Y TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Quise salir corriendo, aventé el jugo y comencé a correr, pero mi tonto pie se atoró en la silla y caí de rodillas porque me pude frenar.

--¡Bella!—gritó acercándose a mi--¿Estas bien?

--¡Aléjate de mi hipócrita! Nunca me vuelvas siquiera a mirar. ¡En tu vida tarado!—me puse de pie y quise salir de nuevo, pero tomó mi muñeca.

--Bella, por favor escucha, estuvo mal decir eso ¿si? Lo se, hablé sin pensar, ¡Yo no quise decirlo! Solo fue un impulso yo…- mientras hablaba me soltó para hacer un ademán y esa era mi oportunidad perfecta… corrí lo más rápido posible para mi torpeza, pero el me seguía gritando detrás de mi, todos se levantarían y sería el centro de atención de nuevo…

A buena hora se me ocurrió dejar mi puerta abierta y pasé sin complicaciones, cerrándola en las narices de Edward, pero eso no impidió que siguiera gritando.

--¡Isabella ábreme maldita sea! Deja que me disculpe por favor, no lo haré con una puerta de por medio.

--¡Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz!—me arrojé a mi cama y lloré mucho más, pero el no paraba de gritar y mes estaba volviendo loca.

Me puse mis audífonos y la música a todo volumen, casi hasta quedar sorda, mejor para mí…

No quería pensar en nada, eso me dolería aún más, por eso me concentré e la ruidosa batería y poco a poco me quedé dormida…

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**Hey!**

**Yo de vuelta, si.**

**Hoy no estoy muy feliz, los días cada vez apestan más. Pfff….**

**Como extraño ir en 2do de secundaria…**

**En, fin, dejemos de lado mi patética y odiosa vida y comentemos algo del fic: pues si, es el cap con más drama del universo. Naaaaa no es para tanto, pero si es muy dramático, les dije que escribir drama era mi fuerte hehehe, y lo es, pero quizá exageré un poco con esto… mmm… no lo se. :). En lo personal amo a Edward y a Jasper, a ambos, y aquí…digamos que las cosas se les pondrán difíciles a ambos, ya vimos mas o menos porque a Jasper pero a Eddie le esperan cosas peores, muajajajajaja. **

**Bueno, y no es el cap más largo que verán por aquí, solo les digo que hasta el momento, lo que llevo del cap nueve son como 24 pags. Hohohoho**

**Ok, anuncios extras; ¡¡¡congratulations Karen & Willy!!! Se ven lindísimos juntos, ¡¡¡también a Viriz y a Erick y a Leslie y Chucho!!! Y bueno, Yultz y yo, ps ay pa´ la otra. Ahahahaha. Nos han dejados solas, y se que tu me vas a decir "yo estoy bien asi" Ya puedo oírte aquí junto a mi, pero el pitufin o "el que se murió"… bueno, ya te dejo porque te exasperas… r.r**

**Ya me paso a retirar, tengo que ir a visitar iglesias para eso de mis xv, who says that the fifteen are user-friendly? =3 hahahaha y tmbn escribir un poema para español. ¡¿Quién m%&·rdas le dijo a mi maestro que yo escribo novelas y poesía?! Si lo acabo luego se los paso para que me den su opinión… **

**Me voy, gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos, tanto en historias como en autores, se les agradecería un rr a esas chicas hermosas, pero bueno, al menos se que alguien lee estas tonterías que escribo. Infinitas gracias. :)**

**Cuidense, hoy es sábado asi que váyanse de fiesta, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! xD**

**Esto se está haciendo muy largo...**

**Bye!!**

**:) :9**


	9. 8 Mi primer día de clases rr

**Capítulo 8.**

**Mi primer día de clases. (Parte I)**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia y lo que a toooooodas nos gustaría, ah! Y un Edward y/o Jacob, como lo demande la situación.—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración, amén xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Nota 2: **Capítulo especial, dedicado para Brenda por su muy hermoso review. Nena, te dejo una notita al final. Disfruta este cap x k es solo para ti! :)

**Bella POV.**

Lo que me despertó esa mañana fueron mis movimientos. Creo que no cambié de posición en toda la noche. Al moverme, tiré mi iPod, y eso hizo algo de ruido, por eso desperté.

Estaba totalmente desorientada, por lo cual, miré el reloj de la mesita de noche; las 5:15 am. Bueno, tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar al colegio a tiempo; tendría que salir a las 7:00 am, la mañana de ayer, pensé que podría tomar un autobús, eso lo haría bajando a la avenida principal, que me tomaría 5 minutos a pie máximo y lo demás era sencillo, solo el autobús.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el closet para elegir mi ropa; tomé la interior, pero me detuve a pensar en mi atuendo visible. Me asomé por la ventana y casi no se veía nada gracias a la neblina; no era necesario ser un genio para saber que hacía demasiado frio para un mini short o una falda, así que mi atuendo para hoy, consistiría en unos jeans muy ajustados para mi gusto una playera ajustada por igual de color gris. Algo totalmente sencillo. Que me reflejaba a la perfección.

Tomé una ducha, el agua caía un mi espalda relajando cada uno de mis músculos, y el olor de mi shampoo de fresas me hizo volver a sonreír, recordando mi niñez, a mis padres, mis amigos… tal vez, algunos de los chicos que eran mis amigos en el pasado me recuerden y pueda pasar más tiempo con ellos, eso me haría muy feliz…

Tan concentrada estaba en mis recuerdos, que no oí mi puerta abrirse, y por consiguiente, no previne lo siguiente…

--¡Hola Bella!—saludó Alice asustándome en exceso y resbalé, cayendo se sentón en los azulejos.

--¡Maldición Alice! ¡Ouch…!—me quejé, era muy malo cuando alguien aparte de ti misma provocaba tus caídas.

--Oh, yo… lo siento mucho bella—se disculpó mientras me ponía de pie—solo venía a avisarte que Esme ya tiene listo el desayuno.

--Gracias Alice, muchas gracias—dije entre dientes—ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría salir de mi ducha y vestirme—terminé cortante.

--Claro—salió silenciosamente.

Suspiré, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, tal vez después me disculparía. Igual el día no pintaba muy alegre…

**Alice POV.**

Me desperté a las 5:00 am y muy alegre ¡De nuevo al colegio! No era un inicio del año escolar, sino un regreso de vacaciones.

Extrañaba a algunas de mis amigas, aunque a la mejor, Rose, la veía casi a diario, y eso estaba bien para mi y para la gente de mi alrededor, a veces mi manía por las compras era peligrosa para todos menos para Rosalie. Ella era como inmune a eso… También extraño mucho a mi novio Ryan. En vacaciones no lo vi ni un solo día porque su familia se lo llevó a Ibiza, intenté convencer a mis padres para que fuéramos ahí de vacaciones o siquiera me mandaran ahí a mí, pero no funciono, igual tenía que recibir a Bella. Pero aclararía algo también, al principio, Ryan y yo nos mensajeábamos y nos llamábamos cada 5 minutos, pero según pasaron los días, dejo de llamarme y ni me mandaba mensajes. Yo intente hacerlo pero no me contestaba y no se nada de el…

Tome una ducha rápida de 10 minutos y como desde ayer en la noche había escogido mi maquillaje, vestuario y accesorios, solo demoré 5 minutos en ello.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé a las 5:15 a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba mamá.

--Buenos días mama.

--Buenos días Alice, veo que hoy estas muy alegre.

--Pues claro que si, hoy regreso al colegio y veo a mis amigas y a Ryan.

--Oh, claro, claro, amigas y Ryan… ahora mi duendecilla, ve a levantar a Edward y Bella por favor.

--Esta bien, pero me recompensaras con un waffle más, ¿De acuerdo?

--No se como comes tanto y no subes ni 1 gramo Alice—dijo rodando los ojos

--Bueno, eso ni yo lo se. Ya vuelvo.

Subí al tercer piso. Dudaba de la reacción de Bella al levantarla, mi hermano solo me gritaría y lo dejaría en paz, pero ella, después de lo de ayer, dejó las cosas muy tensas. Nadie entendió nada en su momento y hasta ahora seguimos así todos, ya que Emmett no quiso declarar nada. Haha, ahora estamos en un juzgado…

Platique con Rose después de que ella lo hiciera con Jasper y le contara lo que vió, pero el estaba igual que nosotros. Luego, los Hale se fueron a su casa, mamá se fue a su jardín, papá al despacho, Emmett subió a su habitación y Edward desapareció por la puerta principal. Como me quedé sola, también subí a mi habitación a diseñar vestidos, pero estaba muy tensa, así que tomé una ducha, al salir, me puse mi pijama y arreglé todo para el día de hoy. Me dormí como a las 9:00 pm. No quería tener ojeras ni usar maquillaje de más mi primer día.

Lo que me encontré en el pasillo del tercer piso me sorprendió mucho: Edward dormido frente la puerta de Bella; sentado y recargado en ella pero ¿Qué hacía el ahí?

Con cuidado me hinqué enfrente de el y lo tomé del hombro para sacudirlo.

--Edward…Edward…-susurré y el abrió los ojos de golpe, comenzando a observar el panorama.

--A…Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Bueno hermanito, son casi las 5:30 y hoy comienza el colegio… además, la pregunta aquí sería ¿Qué haces tu aquí?—parpadeó confundido, pero luego su expresión se hizo dura y dolida. Eso me preocupo.

--Te lo diré luego Alice

--Edward…--le reprendí

--Luego Alice, lo prometo—revolvió mis cabellos sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de mi parte, se levantó y entro a su cuarto.

Sabía que la habitación de Bella tendría seguro puesto, así que saqué mi hermosa tarjeta de crédito y la mentí en el espacio entre el marco y la puerta. Abrí, pero no sin antes decir una de mis gloriosas frases: "American Express te abre las puertas del mundo".

Bella no estaba en ningún lado, no la veía, pero oí el sonido del agua en la regadera. Tal parece que quería llegar temprano a clases. Entré en el baño y salude muy alegremente.

--¡Hola Bella!—se oyó un ruido seco y por la silueta de la cortina y el quejido, supe que la asusté y resbaló

--¡Maldición Alice! ¡Ouch!—me puse muy nerviosa.

--Oh yo… lo siento mucho Bella—intenté disculparme pero estaba muy nerviosa y ella se ponía de pie—solo venía a avisarte que Esme ya tiene listo el desayuno.

--Gracias Alice, muchas gracias—dijo entre dientes—Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría salir de mi ducha y vestirme—completó con un tono claramente molesto.

--Claro—fue lo único que pude contestar antes de salir de ahí y regresar a la cocina a desayunar y comenzar bien el día. Aunque no del todo, Bella estaba enojada conmigo…

**Bella POV**

Yo salí de la ducha, segundos después de que Alice se marchara, me vestí rápidamente, me cepillé el cabello y lo acomodé para dejarlo suelto y ondulado, me maquillé muy ligeramente, solo con rímel en las pestañas y gloss en los labios.

Utilicé mis tenis Converse choclos blancos con cerezas y flores, me puse una chamarra de mezclilla, tomé mi mochila y bajé a desayunar.

Cuando entré, Alice y Emmett ya estaban en la mesa y Esme revoloteando de un lado para otro sirviendo comida. Los tres voltearon a verme, pero yo no pude mantener sus miradas, me asusté por sus posibles reacciones y bajé la mirada sonrojándome *_Vaya, muy típico de ti…* _¡Cállate! Hoy no por favor…

--Bella, cariño, será mejor que desayunes o se te hará tarde—me sonrió Esme

Asentí y me senté entre Alice y Emmett, colgando mi mochila en el respaldo. Fue muy incómodo sentir sus miradas mientras comía—Alice triste y suplicante de un perdón, Emmett resentida y calculadora—pero eso no evitó que terminara mi desayuno en tiempo record; me puse de pie y llevé mis cosas al fregadero.

--Gracias Esme por el desayuno, ahora me iré al colegio…

--Un momento Bella, por favor—interrumpió Alice y me giré para verla—Edward nos llevará a los 3 en su Volvo. Se que ni tu auto ni el de Emmett han llegado de Suiza aún, y los llevaría yo misma, pero mi Porshe está en reparación y me lo devuelven hasta el miércoles…

--No es necesario, en serio—era mi turno de interrumpir—he vivido en Forks antes y se tomar un autobús.

--Nada de eso Bella, Edward está dispuesto a hacerlo—la que no lo está soy yo…--y bajará en un instante, no se les hará tarde—concluyó Esme.

--Claro Esme, lo esperaré en la sala ¿De acuerdo?

--Bien Bella, en un momento iremos contigo—dijo Alice.

Tomé mi mochila y salí de ahí. Llegué a la sala y me senté; no estaba dispuesta a que Edward me llevará al colegio. De hecho, si fuera por mí, no lo vería nunca jamás, pero me tocó la mala suerte de que la persona que me salvó de un orfanato Suizo fue su padre y por lo tanto teníamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Podría huir para ir sola al colegio…eso era una gran idea. Seguro que lo haría, pero… si me iba así como así se preocuparían y mandarían al FBI o yo que se… ¡Piensa Bella piensa!

Vi una pequeña hoja en blanco en la mesa, genial, era como si la misma casa quisiera que huyera de los Cullen. Saqué una pluma de mi mochila y escribí una nota para ellos:

"**Alice, Emmett, Esme y/o Edward"**

**No se preocupen, me fui en autobús y llegaré bien al colegio.**

**Por favor y de nuevo**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTARÉ BIEN.**

**Isabella.**

La dejé en la mesa, guardé la pluma y salí corriendo de la sala, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado para que no me oyeran.

Pasé volando junto al Volvo de Edward; llegué a la autopista y siguiendo mi poco sentido de orientación llegué a la calle principal del pueblo.

Me situé en la parada del autobús con otras 4 personas y se me ocurrió sacar mi Ipod para matar el tiempo. Inició la canción de Heads Will Roll de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs y no pude evitar el cantar en voz baja y mover mis pies al ritmo de la música, además de imaginarme haciéndole lo que les hace el Hombre Lobo a todos en el video a Edward, eso si sería divertido…

Mientras me divertía con mis pensamientos, llegó el autobús y fui la primera en subir, estaba casi vacío, así que me senté en un asiento sin nadie cerca. Eran las 6:00 am y supuse que era normal. No tenía de donde comparar, en Suiza me llevaba un chofer de pequeña y luego lo que me llevaba era un precioso Audi tt Coupé.

La ciudad no había cambiado nada en los 5 años de mi ausencia, y me alegró saber eso. Mi viaje no era largo, a las 6 cuadras me bajé y caminé 2 calles más para llegar al colegio… "Instituto medio superior de Forks. Hogar de los Venados Acariciables (*)". Eso me hizo soltar una risita, es decir, ¿Venados Acariciables? Vamos, ¡eso no suena rudo pero para nada! Y se supone que los equipos deben tener nombre rudos para que todos les tengan algo de miedo al jugar contra ellos, ¿no? Por ejemplo, ¿que pasaría si a los Broncos de Denver se les pusiera el nombre de los conejitos rosados de Denver solo porque ahí abundan los conejitos rosados? Estoy diciendo puras estupideces, seria mejor entrar…

Llegué a la oficina principal; era muy cálida, con paredes color durazno y parecía acogedora, casi como la sala de mi casa que estaba en esta ciudad. Me dirigí hacia el escritorio de la secretaria que parecía muy joven, como de unos 20 años y bien podía pasar como una alumna más de aquí.

--Buenos días ¿Se te ofrece algo?—saludó con una sonrisa.

--Si, gracias, soy Isabella… mmm…supongo que Isabella Cullen.

--¡Oh claro! Isabella Cullen. Te esperábamos a ti y a… ¿Vienes sola?

--No, mi hermano vendrá más tarde. Se retrasó un poco en el desayuno

--Vale, espera…--comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles y la pude observar mejor, era bonita en verdad, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, casi negro, su tez bronceada y sus ojos verdes, pero no tan bonitos como los de Alice o los de … alta también era y parecía delgada.

--Bueno, estas en grado medio, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes—bromeó rodando los ojos, yo sonreí—este es tu horario y tu croquis del plantel—dijo dándome 2 hojas—y en verdad espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí Isabella, la escuela es muy buena y cualquier cosa que necesitas, pues aquí estaré.

--Muchísimas gracias emm…

--Karen, mi nombre es Karen

--Vale Karen, gracias de nuevo y puedes llamarme Bella.

--Vale Bella ¡Suerte!

--Hasta luego.

Salí de ahí con una sonrisa, en verdad me agradaba esa chica, era muy amable. Incluso podría pasarme por aquí más tarde para platicar con ella.

Revisé mi horario: español, literatura, trigonometría, artes, un descanso, biología y gimnasia. Casi lo mismo que en Suiza solo que aquí, el plantel era más pequeño, con 8 edificios, gimnasio y auditorio. En Suiza, eran 12 edificios, 3 gimnasios y 2 auditorios.

Mi primera clase era en el edificio siguiente al que me encontraba, los alumnos empezaban a llegar, mirándome al pasar. Yo los ignoraba mirando mi croquis y caminando para llegar temprano a clase. Un grito me asustó, por segunda vez en la mañana, y era de la misma persona…

--¡ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN!—gritó corriendo hacia mí

--Alice…--susurré resignada y levanté la vista; ella venía corriendo. Detrás, Emmett a la derecha con ojos preocupados y Edward a la izquierda, solo vi su silueta, no me apetecía ver su rostro.

Alice llegó a mi y me abrazó con una fuerza increíble para alguien como ella, y como si no me hubiera visto en otros 5 años, no esta misma mañana.

--¡Oh Isabella! Estábamos todos tan preocupados por ti…--levantó su rostro de mis hombros y se separó un poco pero sin soltarme—promete…jura que no volverás a hacerlo nunca. ¡Júralo Isabella!

--No lo voy a hacer Alice, lo lamento pero no—me soltó.

--Pero nos asustaste, en especial a Esme porque prometiste esperar a Edward y tú…

--Lo se y lo siento, de verdad. Llamaré a Esme para que se tranquilice.

--No, yo lo haré, no te preocupes—me respondió.

--Si así lo deseas…ahora, me gustaría ir a clases.

--Tal vez nos veamos en alguna clase Edward tú y yo.

--Tal vez… adiós.

Caminé de nuevo hacia mi salón. Alice Edward y yo íbamos en grado medio, mientras que Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett en último grado. Aún así, rezaba por no encontrarme con Edward en ninguna clase.

Legué a Español justo a tiempo y el profesor me recibió con una sonrisa; gracias a dios no hizo que me presentara en frente de todos, solo me dio mi libro de texto y me deseó suerte, además de indicarme mi asiento hasta atrás del salón. Eso era genial, así si alguien intentaba verme, no sería tan discreto.

Caminé con la cabeza agachada hacia el lugar indicado, razón por la cual tropecé al llegar a mi mesa y oí una risita.

--Vaya Swan, no haz cambiado nada—Swan… así que me conoce.

Alcé la vista y la vi, a la que creía mi amiga… Jessica Stanley. La ignoré y me senté, compartía mesa con ella. No podía ser peor.

--¿Y no siquiera saludas a la que fue tu mejor amiga por tantos años? Me decepcionas Swan. ¿Dónde quedaron esos modales de los que tanto alardeabas?

--Hola—dije cortante y el profesor inició la clase, pero ni eso logró que cerrara su bocota.

--Te extrañé Bella—si seguro…--¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo…

--¿Señorita Stanley?—la interrumpió el profesor y ella levantó la mirada.

--¿Si profe?—dios, aparte de todo fresa…

--¿Podría dejar de distraer a la señorita Cullen en su primer día?

--Ay, perdón, creo que se equivocó. Ella es Swan, no Cullen.

--Si mi lista dice que ella es Cullen, eso es lo que es.

--¡Pero es que no lo es!—gritó y decidí intervenir.

--¡Y a ti que más te da Stanley! Que yo sea o deje de ser Cullen, no afectará en nada para que tú sea parte de esa familia de ningún modo.

--Mira SWAN, para tu información, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que tú te fuiste y yo estoy a un paso de convertirme en la novia de Edward.

--¿En serio? ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA! Por mi, llévatelo lejos de aquí.

--Bueno, pues planeo casarme con el y…

--¡Guarda tus malditos comentarios para alguien a quien de verdad le importe!

--¡Cullen! ¡Stanley! Basta ya, compórtense o ambas se irán a detención.

El profesor comenzó su clase y ambas separamos nuestras sillas lo más lejos una de la otra, pero ella dejó escapar una última frase que me recordó mucho a Edward ayer: "Las insignificantes Swan, nunca dejan de serlo, aunque intenten cambiar…" y ahí no concluía, eso solo que dejé de escucharla, porque si no, me le lanzaría y arrancaría cada uno de sus oxigenados cabellos…

El resto de la clase pasó en calma, al igual que Literatura y Trigonometría, donde de lejos pude observar a Ángela, una niña con la que solo me saludaba cuando yo era niña y solo asentí a su saludo. Las cosas solo cambiaron en artes…

Iba un poco retrasada por esperar a que la profesora de literatura me recitara todos los autores que leeríamos este medio año faltante; solo faltaban 40 segundos para que la clase comenzara y pese a mi torpeza al caminar, me decidí a correr.

Supongo que las ganas de llegar a tiempo opacaron mi mala suerte, porque llegué sin ningún incidente y con 10 segundos de sobra.

Suspiré de alivio y entré fijando mi vista en el profesor; era como de unos… ¿30 años? Tal vez más, vestía un pantalón de traje gris con camisa blanca y un chaleco de rombitos. Eso me hizo mucha gracia, se veía como viejito.

--¡Oh Isabella!

--Bella…--corregimos otra voz y yo. Voltee a ver quien más habló y casi me desmayo de la sorpresa… el idiota de Edward que me miraba sorprendido. El profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

--Si, como sea. Pasa, la clase va a comenzar. Sitúate en el caballete que gustes, todos tienen los materiales necesarios para hoy.

Solo asentí y caminé hacia el primero vacío que vi, por desgracia, quedaba enfrente de Cullen…

Los caballetes estaban distribuidos por todo el salón, son ningún orden, dejando solo un espacio en el centro, para el profesor, supuse, aunque su escritorio estaba en el fondo.

Coloque mi mochila debajo de la silla y observé todos mis materiales, para poder así distraerme de la mirada de Edward.

No eran nada del otro mundo; pinceles de varios tamaños y grosor, botes pequeños de pinturas de muchos colores, una tabla para mezclar pintura y más cosas por el estilo, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un bote mediano, con un líquido transparente pero muy espeso, "que cosa más rara"…

--Es solo un sellador, para la pintura…bueno, para que dure más su color—me explicó mi vecino y voltee a verlo; el me sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

--Gracias.

--Si, de nada, emm…soy Mike, Mike Newton—saludó

--Yo soy…

--Bella Cullen, si, lo se—vió mi cara algo extrañada, ¿sabía que no me gustaba Isabella?—es que tu apellido ya lo sabía y pensé que si te conocía te llamaría Isabella, pero de ultimo minuto escuche un poco de la conversación con el profesor y como tu y tu hermano le corregían al llamarte Isabella—sonrió más pero se sonrojó también.

--Muchas gracias Mike, ¿Te había visto antes?

--Lo dudo, estoy aquí desde los 13 años, y según se, tu te marchaste a los 12--¿Cómo sabía tanto de mi?— ¡Oh! Es que estuve platicando con Ángela Weber y me dijo que eran amigas antes que te marchases.

--Claro, claro…bien—sonreí y el profesor comenzó la clase. Ambos volteamos.

--Bien alumnos, volveremos a la acción con algo sencillo ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, desarrollaremos su creatividad en base a sus gustos, así, que en el lienzo de hoy, plasmarán un diseño para una camiseta con el nombre de su artista o grupo favorito. No hay límites, solo…exprésense.

Vaya, esto seria divertido. Mi grupo favorito era Panic At The Disco y si quería expresar lo que ellos eran, te4ndría que ser algo muy creativo y loco…

Me recargué en el caballete, viendo a Mike que organizaba sus pinturas de un modo raro. Pude verlo mejor; era rubio, con ojos azules, tez blanca, se veía que tenía un buen cuerpo y sus mejillas rosadas. Su piel parecía suave como…pompis de bebé. Tuve que reír ante esa ocurrencia mía y Mike me miró curioso.

--¿Qué es tan gracioso pregunto?

--Es solo un chiste privado.

--¿Y puedo saber de que se trata?

--Pues claro que no. ¿Porqué crees que es privado?—termine dándole un golpe en la nuca, el solo expresó un "¡Ouch!" y yo reí, el me imitó. Era increíble como me llevaba con el, es decir, hace 5 minutos que lo conocía y ya nos llevábamos como viejos amigos.

Fue entonces cuando me vino una gran idea para el lienzo. Tomé el pincel para comenzar antes de que se me olvidara.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado después de que comencé. Estaba tan concentrada que todo lo demás desapareció, pero Mike me hizo regresar a la realidad:

--Hey, Bella Creo que tu nuevo…hermano me odia.

--¿Eh…? ¿Quién?

--Edward, Cullen. Es tu hermano ¿no?

--Bueno, si. Técnicamente si…--suspiré.

--Creo que me odia.

--¿Porqué lo dices?

--Solo míralo.

Realmente no quería hacerlo pero… no se que había en la cara de Mike que me obligó a hacerlo, y así observé su rostro; era colérico hacia mi vecino, como si estuviera a punto de lanzársele y asesinarlo pero, ¿Porqué motivo?

Notó que lo veíamos y se volteó a ver su lienzo, escondiendo su rostro.

--¿Ves lo que te digo?—regresamos a vernos el uno al otro

--¡Bah!... Ignóralo, eso hago yo.

--¿No te agrada?

--Es una larga historia

--De acuerdo…

Continué con mi obra de arte y de inmediato terminé. Me agradó muchísimo el resultado de mi trabajo…

El fondo era blanco y todo comenzaba en la esquina inferior izquierda, con 6 relojes color café antiguos y amontonados, encima de ellos, una joven con vestido negro y en lugar de cabeza, muchos chorros de colores salían de su cuello. Para finalizar, encima de todo lo demás, decía "Panic At The Disco" con letras formales y blancas. Era fantástico, tanto, que me quedé admirándolo.

--¡Wow Isabella! Eso es arte…

--Es Bella—susurré.

--Si, como sea, tu lienzo es ex-tra-o-di-na-rio—gritó—lo guardaré, así que llévalo a la esquina del salón y espero que todos vosotros podáis aprender algo de su trabajo…

Algunos murmuraban pero no me importó demasiado.

--Felicidades Bella, no todos lo impresionan.

--Lo tomaré en cuenta Mike, gracias—le guiñé el ojo y el rodó los suyos, sonriendo y regresando a su trabajo.

Descolgué el lienzo y comencé a caminar a la esquina del salón junto a su escritorio. Tenía que pasar junto a Edward, pero intenté que no me afectara. Pero como la persona de la que estamos hablando soy yo y dios me odia, algo tuvo que salir mal; mi pie se atoró en el caballete más próximo, solté mi trabajó mientras caía, asegurándome de que no se estropeara por mi idiotez y solo esperé el golpe…

…el cual no llegó, o al menos no el dolor. ¿Lo había conseguido ya? ¿Me había matado y sin dolor? Eso era genial, no esperen, solo la parte del no dolor, porque… ¡Oh dios mío, me maté! ¿O no es así?...

Abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue a un ángel de ojos verdes que me miraban con mucha preocupación… ¡Error, error! A un imbécil de ojos verdes mirándome con hipocresía.

Era raro, su expresión era de angustia, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, ambos inclinados y… wow, wow, regresemos, ¿Sus manos en mi cintura? ¡Aggggggghhhhhhh!

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y empujé, deshaciendo su agarre en mi cintura. ¡Segundo gran error! Ya que gracias a eso caí de sentón y aparte, mi cabeza chocó con el piso. Fue un horrible golpe seco.

--¡Oh…! ¡Aaa… maldición!—me llevé las manos a la cabeza y si, fue un gran golpe. Felicidades Bella…

--¡Bella!—ese era Mike muy alarmado. Al menos en el si era creíble.

Edward se enderezó y me dejó tirada en el piso, Vaya que caballero… _*¿Quién te entiende?* _Yo, no molestes. Mike se acercó y me puso de pie, iba a sentarme en una silla cercana, cuando el profesor habló.

--Espere señor Newton—se detuvo y todos lo miramos--¿Alguien sería tan amable de llevar a la señorita Cullen a la enfermería?

--Yo lo haré señor—dijeron Mike y Edward al mismo unísono. Dios, esto no me esta pasando a mi…

--Muy amable señor Cullen—pfff… si, claro—pero viéndolo bien, y ya que el señor Newton la tiene en brazos ahora mismo que el la lleve ¿De acuerdo?—este tipo es un santo y se va a ir al cielo… Mike asintió y creí oír a Edward gruñir. Mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas…

Mike me cargó y salimos con rumbo a la enfermería.

M e sentía muy mareada y como si alguien estuviera golpeando mi cabeza con una martillo o como si hubieran puesto una olla de metal y la golpearan. También a punto de desmayarme y quizá lo hice, porque me pareció que apenas habían pasado 2 segundos cuando llegamos a la enfermería que estaba en el edificio 4 y estábamos en el 8. Tenía los ojos cerraros muy fuertemente para evitar vomitar con el mareo.

--¡Oh por todos los santos! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

--Cálmese, solo se golpeó la cabeza con el piso

--¿Y lo pálida que está?

--Supongo que es normal en ella, estaba así desde que llegó.

--Esa bien, ponla en la camilla—y fue lo último que oí.

Desperté minutos después, Mike estaba en una silla observándome muy cuidadosamente

--Bienvenida cielo—me dijo la enfermera.

--¿Gracias?—sonó mas a pregunta y ella rió.

--En realidad lo decía porque en este regreso a clases inauguraste la enfermería en tiempo record.

--Vaya…

--¿Te duele algo cariño?

--Si… un poco la cabeza—volvió a reír y comencé a creer que disfrutaba mi dolor.

--Es obvio, no sorprende a nadie—sacó algo de detrás de ella—toma esta compresa y colócatela donde te duela, regresaré con unas aspirinas.

--Claro gracias—respondí e hice lo que me indicó.

--¿Estás mejor?—preguntó Mike acercándose a mi.

--Si, eso creo

--Me alegro—sonrió y tocó mi cráneo en la parte de atrás a lo que correspondí con una mueca, dolía—lo siento—musitó quitándose.

--Esta bien, suele pasarme a mí—ambos reímos y la enfermera regresó.

--Tómate esto cielo—y me tomé las 2 pastillas que me tendió con el vaso de agua—ahora solo recuéstate y descansa. Si me necesitas estaré en la siguiente habitación, ¿de acuerdo?—asentí, me quitó el vaso y salió. Me recosté como me lo indicó.

--Bella, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo Mike algo nervioso.

--Claro, lo que quieras—respondí abriendo mis ojos y viéndolo fijamente.

--Bueno…tu…la verdad es que…estabas a salvo de manos de Edward así que ¿porqué te soltaste?—mala, mala pregunta _*Alguien algún día iba a preguntar…* _Pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto…

--Porque es un idiota y no quería que el me ayudara—respondí casi mecánicamente y sin pensar en nada más que mi odio hacia el.

--Probablemente todas las chicas de la escuela cuestionen tu cordura.

--¿Ah si…?

--Ajá.

--¿Y eso como porqué?

--No creo que nadie, absolutamente nadie piense igual que tu.

--La verdad Mike es que no entiendo nada, explícame todo por favor—dije mientras me sentaba.

--Pues… Edward Cullen es aquí como "el rey de la escuela", es capitán del equipo de futbol americano y como es muy guapo, todas las chicas del colegio andan detrás de el, en especial la capitana de la porristas Tanya Denali que sigue todas esas tonterías de Status Quo y de que "verde con verde y azul con azul" tu entiendes ¿No? Cosas por el estilo—asentí y continuó—también esta muy pero muy interesada en el Jessica Stanley, la sustituta de la capitana de porristas que no le importa que Lauren sea su mejor amiga y está lista para saltar a la cama de Edward a la primera oportunidad, en realidad, a ninguna chica de aquí le importaría pasar por encima de su mejor amiga por conseguir a Edward.

--¡Bah!—bufé rodando los ojos.

--Si, en fin, el solo juega con ellas por lo que he visto desde que lo conozco, no es que sea de todas, pero si juega con todas—arqueé una ceja demostrándole que me había perdido en esa parte—No importa, tal vez en unas cuantas semanas o días lo comprendas mejor… Los Cullen y los Hale son los populares del colegio, la autoridad o como quieran llamarse. En realidad no se mucho de los Hale, así que no te puedo dar detalles de su vida aquí, solo que se la pasan pegados a sus respectivos novios y con los Cullen, no salen con nadie que no sean ellos, y Alice…bueno, ella es más sociable pero con el mismo toque de arrogancia de un jefe a sus empleados.

--Interesante… ¿Quién lo diría?

--¿No sabías nada de esto?

--En absoluto

--Me sorprende un poco—admitió.

--Si, bueno, no soy como ellos, aunque en realidad Jasper y Rosalie son muy lindos y divertidos conmigo, y siempre han sido así y Alice es como la hermana que nuca tuve y es por eso que me sorprende lo que dices de ella porque si alguien me lo dijera así como así, lo tacharía de loco, ella es dulce, linda, gentil sensible y muy pero muy buena, pero el león no es como lo pintan ¿Cierto?—asintió—ella y los Hale son muy especiales para mi, como mi lindo hermano Emmett.

--¿Y Edward?—suspiré antes de contestar. No quería dar una muy mala respuesta.

--Es un imbécil como ya lo dije antes, por favor Mike, no me apetece hablar de el.

--Como gustes—me sonrió y un grito nos alarmó.

--¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

--Alice…--entró corriendo y me abrazó muy fuerte—de nuevo—

--Alice—repetí—estoy bien pero ¿cómo…?

--¿Cómo supe? Bueno—se separó—Edward me llamó y me dijo que te habías tropezado en su clase de artes. Que te habías pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza por un mal movimiento tuyo, y que le mismo te quiso traer a la enfermería pero que un idiota se le adelantó y…--volteó a ver a Mike que permanecía en silencio--¡Oh Newton! ¿Tú eres el idiota?

--Bella, creo que me voy, te veré luego—se despidió

--No Mike…--intenté detenerlo

--Está bien, te veré luego, lo prometo—y salió.

--Claro…-pero el no oyó mi última frase. Regresé mi mirada a Alice y la fulminé—Eso no fue pero para nada amable. El me ayudó a traerme aquí Alice.

--¡Oh vamos! Mi hermano pudo haberlo hecho y 1000 veces mejor que el.

--No me importa tu hermano, Mike es un muy buen chico.

--Si, como digas ¡Oh espera!—su celular sonó con la canción de Barbie Girl pero en una versión más rockera—Rose llama—y se fue. Ese comportamiento hacia Mike me hizo creer que no metía y que Alice si se comportaba así…

Pasó por la puerta y vi a Emmett, recargado ahí mirándome, y yo a el. El con preocupación, como en la mañana y yo con sorpresa, porque no lo había notado ahí en la habitación.

--¿Cómo estás?—me preguntó intentado parecer desinteresado

--Viva, me duele el trasero como no tienes idea pero…viva—el rodó los ojos y se hincó frente a mi camilla.

--Isabella, yo…lo, lo siento mucho. No debí pensar algo tan malo como eso de una persona como tú…se, se que no lo harías y si te lastimé con lo que dije yo…

--Lo que me lastimó Emmett, es que después de 17 años juntos no confiaras en mi y creyeras que iba poner fin a mi vida de un modo tan estúpido.

--¡Lo se y lo lamento y juro que no ocurrirá de nuevo! Yo te quiero demasiado mi pequeña Hiitachin y si te pierdo me muero. Es más, juro por mi señor ommelett que siempre cuidaré de ti y que nunca dudaré de ti—vaya, lo juró por su osito de felpa más preciado en su vida. Seguro dice la verdad, aunque no necesitaba que me lo jurara por su objeto más preciado para creerle.

--Esta bien mi hermoso hermano panda, te creo. Y yo también te quiero demasiado. Después de eso sentí como 2 enormes brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban tan fuerte como para dejarme sin respiración.

--E…mm…ett, no…res…res…pi… ¡ro!-soltó un poco su agarre, lo suficiente para que el oxígeno volviera a mis pulmones.

--Lo siento mi hermanita preciosa.

--Si, si claro…--y reímos los 2. Alice entró mirando su celular

--Rose y Jasper se disculpan por no estar aquí, pero tenían una importante prueba de algebra y…--levantó la vista--¡Oh, se reconciliaron!

--Pues claro Al, yo no podría vivir ni un solo día sin mi peque Hiitachin

--Y yo sin mi enorme pandita—le di un codazo juguetón.

--Me alegra chicos. Ahora a clase, faltan 5 minutos para que el receso finalice.

--Claro—me levanté de la camilla y salí con Emmett y Alice al resto de mi día.

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**Hola!**

**Si! Heme aquí de vuelta. :)**

**Bueno, la historia comienza a tomar forma, hehehehehe. Seeeeee, no les haré nada nada la vida fácil a mis queridos Edward y Bella. Por cierto, la historia también se va a enfocar un poquito en Rosalie/Emmett y en Alice/Jasper, pero eso viene más tarde, así que paciencia, solo se los confirmo por si acaso. xD**

**Hahahaha, a mi me dio muchísima risa lo de los venados Acariciables. Verán, acá en México, si existe ese lugar, no es un colegio de media superior pero es un bosque. Está cerca del Distrito Federal y se llama "El bosque de los venados Acariciables". En verdad no sabía de el, hasta que de casualidad, a mi profesor de español se le ocurrió mencionarlo y yo me estaba muriendo de la risa, y luego me dije ¿Porqué no relacionarlo con Forks que cuanta con tantos venados? Y asi surgió todo.**

**Ahora si, una notita especial para…(redobles de tambores) ¡Brenda! (ya lo sabían…)**

**Brenda: Hola nena! Muchas, muchas muchas gracias por ese review tan hermoso que alegró demasiado mi día de ayer! En verdad no tienen idea de cómo un review motiva a uno a seguir aquí, solo por ustedes. :) Me encanta que yo haya recibido tu primer review en la historia de fanfiction, en verdad me siento honrada. Gracias por dejar de ser una lectora fantasma, y por empezar a seguir este sueño mío. Me encantaría también que me dejaras tus opiniones sobre que te gustó, que no, etc. Igual se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, consejos, etc. Ntp, a mi también me choca cuando no suben rápido así que yo si lo haré. :) En fin, infinitas gracias, te adoro y espero ver en mi correo más de tus reviews. Cuidat, bye! xD**

**Ok, eso es todo para Brenda. Y para los demás, también gracias por los favoritos, me encanta ver en mi correo a las chicas que me agregan a sus favoritos. Os adoro!**

**Me paso a retirar, porque hoy hay examen y no es que me preocupe pero…como ya voy mal en varias materias, una más, si que me haría daño, y muxo…hehehehe. Cuidense, con suerte los veo con el cap más largo que he escrito (hasta el momento) la semana entrante. Si, estoy en exámenes y se me va a dificultar un poco usar el ordenador. r.r**

**Cuidense, disfruten su viernes y su fin de semana. Bye!!!**

**:) :9**

**Fer.**


	10. 9 Mi primer día de clases II

**Cap 9.**

**Mi Primer día de clases II.**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Nota II: **Este capítulo es dedicado especialmente a Hanna, que ama a Edward, ¿y quien no nena? Hehehehe. Especialmente para ti, disfrutalo, gracias x tu hermoso review.

**Edward POV.**

La noche anterior, no dormí muy cómodo que digamos y fueron muy pocas horas, 4 a lo máximo antes de que Alice me despertara, así que después de eso, me duché lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Corrección, si fue suficiente el tiempo para que Bella se escapara y se furas sola al colegio, y de camino en el "amor de mi vida", mi hermanita no paraba de gritar preocupada y paranoica…

***Flashback***

--Edward, ¿y si le pasó algo?—me preguntó.

--A ver Alice, ¿Cómo qué?

--Pues, ¡Qué se yo! Esta ciudad está llena de peligros por todos lados ¿Y si le atacó un oso?

--Los osos no llegan hasta aquí—le respondí.

--Bueno… ¿Y si…tropezó y cayó rodando calle abajo?

--Lo habríamos notado Alice—respondió Emmett antes que yo. Era obvio que estaba preocupado también, y las suposiciones de Alice no ayudaban mucho.

--¡Ya se! ¿Y si un venado la capturó?—Emmett rodó los ojos y yo reí.

--Vamos Alice, ¿Para qué quiere un venado a Bella?

--Uno nunca sabe Edward ¿Y si tiene mejor sabor que las plantuchas esas que comen?… ahora acelera antes de que te saque por la ventana y conduzca yo a tu amada esposa…--bufé y la dejé en paz con sus especulaciones.

Cuando al fin llegamos y la vimos, Alice se le lanzó encima gritando su nombre y provocando que todo el que estuviera en el pasillo de esa escuela nos volteara a ver. Ella solo se limitó a mirar a Emmett por un segundo y tranquilizar a Alice ¿Y yo? Bien, gracias…lo cierto es que no. Mal, muy mal. Bella me ignoraba y eso… ¿Dolía? ¿Porqué me importaba tanto las reacciones de ella hacia mi?...

En fin, se alejó cortante de Alice—supongo que gracias a mi presencia—y a los pocos segundos de que ella se fue, yo igual me retiré para asistir a mis clases.

Todo seguía como cuando salimos de vacaciones; yo era muuuuy popular, todos los chicos me saludaban en los pasillos y morían porque les respondiera y las chicas me coqueteaban o articulaban frases como "llámame" y cosas por el estilo, son mencionar que me comían con la mirada. Yo solo asentía a todo y sonreía de un modo que dejaba deslumbrado a cualquiera. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ser el quarterback de un equipo de futbol americano implicaba esto ¿no? La popularidad, las chicas y bla bla bla… Esa era mi vida de instituto y estaba muy satisfecho con ella, ya que podía tener a cualquier chica del colegio que yo quisiera y favores por parte de los chicos, además de los profesores y demás tratos especiales por los que faltan por mencionar. Me admiraban. .to.

Mis tres primeras horas transcurrieron normales, ya saben, todo ese rollo de saludos corto corto, laaaaargo laaaaaargo…. Preguntas del tipo "¿Porqué no me llamaste Eddie? Te extrañé en estas largas vacaciones" y yo y mis argumentos… "Es que… perdí tu numero" Seguido de una hipócrita sonrisa. Había conseguido al menos 20 nuevos papelitos de colores y perfumados excesivamente con números que pude haber tenido mínimamente 1000 veces…pero todo cambió a la cuarta hora, mi estúpida clase de artes, que a partir de ese momento se volvió interesante…

Estaba sentado en mi caballete "disfrutando" de la monotonía del dichoso lugar y de los frecuentes coqueteos y justo cuando se me ocurrió observar la puerta, Bella llegó a clase, a MI clase. Estaba cansada o eso quería suponer porque venía jadeando, a menos de que haya hecho algo más con… _*¿Acaso eres estúpido Edward? Ella es una niña bien ¡Como va a hacer algo así!* _Tienes razón…

Me limité a observarla mientras pasaba, pero ella, o me evitaba o no me vio. Rogué al cielo porque la real fuera la opción B.

Entró suspirando y mirando fijamente al profesor. ¿Será su tipo? Naaaaa…solo habría que mirarlo para saber que era un completo idiota con su chaleco de rombitos ¡ha! Bueno, quien sabe, quizá a ella le gustan los chalecos de rombitos y los idiotas… ¡oh, alto, alto! Ella me llamó idiota a mí, con suerte y yo le gusto…

--¡Oh Isabella! –gritó el profesor al verla, lo que dio pie a una estupidez mía…

--Bella—le corregimos ambos. Ella me miró con una expresión que no identifiqué muy bien, pero estoy un 99.9% seguro que la mía fue de sorpresa ¡Ella me miró! Claro que lo pudo haber hecho para identificar al imbécil que quiso responder por ella, pero juro por, por…mi extrema belleza que fue involuntario_ *Claro campeón que te crea tu abuelita…* _Ella me creería porque SI me quiere _*Imbécil… ¡ES SARCASMO!*_

--Si, como sea—fue la respuesta del profesor y ella dejó de mirarme de un modo muy cruel---anda, siéntate en el caballete que quieras, la clase ya va a comenzar y todos cuentan con los materiales necesarios—ok, ok, esto fue raro. Este tipo nunca es taaaaan amable con los alumnos nuevos…

Ella asintió y caminó justo al que estaba enfrente de mí. Genial. Así podré espiarla… ¿Espiarla? ¿Soy un acosador ahora? ¿En eso me he convertido en tan solo 3 días? Vaya…

Soltó su mochila y pude ver como observaba los materiales de la clase con algo así como fascinación, pero se detuvo con el sellador de pintura y lo miró detalladamente con una cara de "¿Qué demonios es esto?" Entonces, el chico de al lado de ella comenzó a hablarle y a coquetearle _*Vamos, solo le sonrió* _Para mi gusto, eso fue coquetear, así distinguí que el tipo era Mike Newton, un corredor idiota del equipo de americano y además, ella le correspondió a su sonrisa y eso me hizo sentir algo raro en mi, como mucha, mucha ira junta y envidia también _*¡Whoa! Alguien tiene algo colgado atrás…* _¿Qué es? ¡Quítalo, quítalo! _*Tranquilo Cullen, me refería al monstruo de los celos* _Ah, celos… ¿celos? ¿Así se llama esto? _*Exacto* _Interesante…

Ellos seguían platicando muy amenamente _*Haha, crece crece…* _hasta que el profesor comenzó con la explicación. Yo lo ignoré, solo observaba a Bella, que sí ponía atención.

No la había notado muy bien hasta ahora y no es que hubiera tenido oportunidad pero bueno… Se veía…linda, bella, tal y como su nombre. Su cara era si no simétrica interesante; su delgada barbilla fuera de balance con sus anchos pómulos, incluso en el color, la luz y sombra contrastaban en su rostro y su cabello, sus ojos rebosantes de silenciosos secretos… y la verdad es me encantaba verla, era fascinante y de hecho me hacía feliz.

Era natural, no como todas las de este colegio, con sus millones de cirugías plásticas en toda su estructura y sus kilos de maquillaje tratando de corregir vanamente sus imperfecciones, además de su ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, ni siquiera parecía que iban al colegio, si no a un… no se, algo no apto para menores. El chiste es que Bella no era así, con sus jeans y playera gris ajustados por lo que se podía ver, que era muy poco en parte gracias a los caballetes, tal vez más tarde averigüe mejor como son _*¡¡ACOSADOOOOOOR!!* _Silencio… la ropa se le veía muy bien, al igual que su rostro muy natural y su hermoso cabello castaño cayéndolo rizado por sus hombros y por parte de la espalda.

--Solo…exprésense—fueron las últimas palabras del profesor.

Ahora si me perdí de todo, pero no me importó y regresé a ver a la causante de todo ello, que se recargó en el caballete y miró a Mike _*Sigue creciendo…* _después se rió sin motivo aparente y el volteó a verla, tuvieron una mini conversación y Bella terminó golpeándole tiernamente la nuca, el esbozó una mueca de dolor y la sonrisa de ella fue mayor, provocando a la vez la de el. _*Oye amigo, ¿Seguro que aguantas a este monstruote enorme que traes aquí atrás?*_

--¿Señor Cullen?—alcé mi vista a regañadientes para encontrarme con una nada contenta del profesor—Le advierto que si no acaba hoy mi trabajo se irá a detención y añadirá otra nota mala a mi materia en su expediente, que seguro si lograrás que se vaya a extraordinarios en el verano—y se alejó. Maldición ¡Y ni siquiera sabía que hacer!

Gracias a Dios, una de las tantas con las que he salido estaba sentada junto a mí. Laura Mallory, creo…

--Emm… ¿Laura?—le llamé con mi voz más seductora.

----Bueno Eddie, en realidad es Lauren—me dirigió una sonrisa tonta.

--Oh, lo lamento, bueno…

--¿Si Eddie?—me coqueteó batiendo la pestañas de un modo que cualquier otro tipo hubiera considerado extremadamente sexy, pero a mi solo me causaba asco…

--¿Sabes en que consiste el trabajo?—ahora rió tontamente y reprimí las ganas de gruñir, me estaba desesperando.

--Consiste en hacer un diseño para una camiseta de tu artista favorito

--Ah, gracias

--¿Y de qué lo harás?

--¿De mi grupo favorito?—sonó más a pregunta que a otra cosa.

--¡Eso ya lo se!—se golpeó levemente el hombro y a diferencia de Newton no pude reír…--me refiero a que ¿Cuál es tu artista favorito?

--Esto, yo…es Panic At The Disco

--¡Oh si! Yo también los amo.

--¿En serio Lauren? Y… ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de ellos?—sonreí con malicia y se puso nerviosa. Estupendo…

--Bueno, esa donde…tu sabes…cantan ellos y…no, no importa, ¿y la tuya Eddie?

--Fácil, del álbum A Fever You Can´t Sweat Out, There´s A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven´t Thought Of It Yet, o también Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off—La miré con suficiencia y ella a mi como si le hubiera hablado en japonés cuando eran unas simples palabras en inglés. Me causó gracia.

--Olvídalo Lauren—y regresé a mirar enfrente.

Ella estaba muy concentrada en su lienzo, y era totalmente adorable y Newton se veía confundido, mirándola trabajar, pero en su mirada, también había una pizca de ternura hacia ella. Lo fulminé con la mirada, me vio de reojo y eso no hizo que yo dejara de asesinarlo visualmente. Le susurró algo en el oído a Bella y yo seguía viéndolo, imaginado cual sería el mejor método para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, quizá ya era tiempo de acompañar a mi madre a esa exposición de tortura en el museo de Seattle…pero detuve mis pensamientos al instante al sentir otra mirada sobre mí y era ella, Bella me miraba así que regresé mi mirada al lienzo sintiendo un extraño calor en mis mejillas. ¡Pero que idiota fui! ¡Me miró, al fin! Y yo sonrojándome como estúpido mientras pude haberla saludado, sonreírle o que se yo…

Mi atención se centró en el lienzo, debería realmente hacer algo si no quería ir a detención en mi primer receso y reprobar mi materia. Seguro el entrenador no querría ayudarme con esto. No se llevaba bien con este profesor gracias a que uno era Hippie y el otro creía en el poder del hombre y las armas de destrucción masiva que podía llegar a ser un buen deportista. Además, la excusa de que mis entrenamientos no dejaban tiempo para nada ya estaban muy usados…

Comencé pintado un durazno enorme, algo sacado de la película de Jim Y El Durazno Gigante, una de mis películas favoritas en todo el mundo y además iba con el estilo de Panic, "Locura con final feliz", nada los describía mejor. Seguí con un reloj antiguo que diseñé en mi mente y que amaba, al igual que un piano. Iba a comenzar a pintar las letras que ya tenía visualizadas—negras, elegantes y con un fondo azul verde—pero el profesor gritó y todo el mundo centró su atención en el. Y estaba frente al lienzo de Bella como si hubiera visto una obra perdida de un gran pintor…

--Wow Isabella, ¡Esto si es arte!—ella susurró algo que no identifiqué.

--Si, como sea—respondió el y por esto, tal vez ella le corrigió su nombre de nuevo—Tu lienzo es extra-o-di-na-rio—nunca se había emocionado por nada, así que de seguro ella ara muy buena… ¿Habría algo que no supiera hacer?—lo guardaré, así que llévalo a la esquina y espero que todos vosotros aprendáis algo de ella.

Bella estaba quitando el lienzo y Mike le susurró algo, ella sonrió como respuesta y le guiñó un ojo _*Y justo cuando creíamos que el pequeño visitante no podía crecer mas…*_

Caminó hacia el escritorio y pasó junto a mi, siguiendo su papel de "Te odio Cullen y gracias a tu idiotez no te volveré a hablar nunca en mi vida, siquiera a mirar…". Gracias a que estaba muy concentrada en eso, su pie se atoró en un caballete y empezó a caer.

El tiempo que me llevó sujetarla por la cintura, arrojó su pintura para que estuviera a salvo. Todo el salón quedó en silencio cuando la salvé de un gran golpe.

Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ¿le pasaba algo? ¿Estaba mal? Me empecé a preocupar de un modo tan intenso que tomo por sorpresa ¿Se podía sentir una emoción tanto así? Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si fuera a responder a mi pregunta, y lo primero que noté en ellos fue la sorpresa, después pasaron a la ira y me relajé un poco—al menos seguía siendo ella—pero puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó, intentado hacer mucho más grande la distancia entre nosotros 2 _*¿Y esas frases cursis?* _Ni idea…

No es que fuera ella muy fuerte, pero mi concentración y sentimientos se vieron perdidos en esos hermosos orbes achocolatados que me dejaron extremadamente fascinado, así que deshizo mi agarre y cayó de sentón, pero su error fue echar la cabeza para atrás—como un movimiento involuntario—y gracias a eso se golpeó muy fuerte con el piso. Inteligente la niña…

--¡Oh…! ¡Ah…maldición!—exclamó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

--¡Bella!—Mike rompió el silencio y se acercó corriendo a ella como si se hubiera caído de un 9no piso. Además, arruinando mi momento.

Me puse de pie para poder ayudar a Bella a pararse, pero subestime la velocidad de Newton _*¡Ha! Idiota, deja te recuerdo que el es un corredor genio* _y llegó a levantarla antes que yo, lo cual, creí imposible, es que yo estaba enfrente de ella ¿Cómo lo…hizo? En fin, la levantó, tomándola por la cintura y se dirigían a sentarla pero el profesor hablo antes.

--Espere señor Newton, ¿Alguien podría llevar al la señorita Cullen a la enfermería?—gracias a Dios, mi oportunidad…

--Yo lo haré señor— ¡estúpido Mike! ¡YO LO QUIERO HACER! ¡LO NECESITO!

--Muy amable señor Cullen—¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!—pero pensándolo bien, ya que el señor Newton esta con ella, que el la lleve, ¿De acuerdo?—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _*¡Mira! Creo que el tipo notó que palideciste*--_Aunque le aseguro que…su hermana, Isabella, le agradece que la salvara del primer golpe ¿No es así?—ella no contestó, quizá ni lo oyó. Mike asintió a la petición anterior, y la cargo. Yo gruñí instintivamente _*Yo creo que ya no tienes al monstruo de los celos, ERES el monstruo de los celos*_

--Ya puede sentarse Edward y terminar el trabajo—dijo el profesor con una mirada de advertencia, refiriéndose a su sentencia anterior.

Le hice una mueca, pero obedecí. La mueca seguía ahí y distorsionaba mi belleza pero ¿qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué gruñí? Ni siquiera quería terminar mi lienzo por miedo a dañarlo. Asía pasaron los siguientes 15 minutos… Tocaron el timbre y todos gimieron.

--De acuerdo jóvenes. Mañana terminaremos esta solo, y solo porque he visto que en verdad se esforzaron. Pueden irse.

Yo estaba listo antes de que el acabara de hablar, pasé por la mochila de Bella que ahora yacía abandonada bajo una silla y me dispuse a salir, pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino. Oh por todo lo santo, no…

--¡Hey Eddie!

--La…Lau…mmff… ¿Mallory?—al menos recordaba el apellido

--Eras tan lindo—Dime algo que no sepa…

--Si, claro, gracias, ahora si no te importa, quisiera…-- salir pero de nuevo me detuvo.

--En realidad lo que yo quisiera—interrumpió—es cobrarme el favor--¿Favor? ¡De que demonios habla! ¿No le basto que la invitara a salir y que la besara enfrente de toda la escuela para así ganarse la reputación de otra de las que se añaden a la lista de Cullen?

--¿Favor? ¿Cuál?—me atreví a preguntar—Si te refieres a lo del beso muy apasionado enfrente de…--su desagradable risa me detuvo.

--Eso, no Eddie, aunque ya que lo mencionas también puedo cobrármelo—se pegó demasiado a mí y tuve una gran vista de su escote. En cualquier otro momento lo hubiera disfrutado, lo juro, pero en este momento me resultaba molesto e incluso asquerosa su forma de insinuarse. ¿Quién soy yo y que he hecho con Edward Cullen? _*Lamento interrumpirte, pero regresa al objetivo, ¡el favor!*_ Claro, claro. Me separé un poco

--Bueno, y si no es ese, ¿Cuál?

--El de hace rato, de el trabajo, ¿lo recuerdas?

--¡ah! ¿Eso?—y más que sorprendido, aliviado o cualquier otra emoción, estaba… ¿extrañado? ¿Por algo tan simple como información escolar quería que le pagara? Mientras estaba disperso pensando en eso se acercó más a mi y estaba a punto de… "besar mi cuello", como ella lo llamaría, para mi, solo lo babeaba. Reaccioné a tiempo y me alejé corriendo, no sin antes escuchar un "ni lo olvidaré Eddie"· _*¡Concéntrate! ¡Bella!*_ ¡Ah! Si… Bella, enfermería, lo tengo.

--¡Hey Edward!—No otra vez… aunque la voz no era femenina, ese era un avance.

--¿Qué hay Jasper?

--Poco en realidad

--¿Y entonces?

--¿Sabes que el entrenador nos quiere en la cancha al terminar las clases?

--No, pero gracias por el dato. Hasta…

--Hey! ¿Sabes cómo esta mi pequeña Hiitachin?—De nuevo ese estúpido apodo…, pero eso no es lo importante.

--¿Tú?

--Bueno Edd, Bella es MUY amiga mía--¿Me lo insinuaba acaso?

--Si, claro, no me interesa demasiado Jasper, y ¿sabes?, de no ser por ti y por tu molesta conversación, yo habría visitado a Bella. Además, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

--Alice llamó a Rose y ella, digamos que me lo comentó. —sonrió.

--Vaya, solo te convirtió en una pequeña molestia y distracción.

--¿Ahora yo te distraigo?—decidí ir directo al grano

--¿¡Qué demonios pretendes Jasper!?

--Lo mismo que hace 5 años amigo, tu lo sabes, pero solo que…

--¿Qué? ¿Ya no es tan fácil? ¿Yo te impido algo? Las cosas cambian Jasper, y yo se luchar por lo que me interesa realmente--¡Wow! ¿De donde salió eso? _*De tu corazón. ¡__Ah! Vaya, volvió el cursi. __Calla que el drama continúa*_

--Tu no me lo vas a impedir Edward—ahora había rabia en sus ojos azules.

--Quizá yo no, pero ¿algo te tiene atado a…?

--¡Jasper!

--María, susurramos ambos, pero el como resignado y yo completando mi pequeño… ¿chantaje?, seeeee, la frase se oía bien. No pude evitar sonreír

Llegó por atrás de el y por enfrente de mí, el se volteó para encararla y al llegar se le aventó, cosa que provocó que la cargara y se fundieran ambos en un beso que debería estar prohibido mostrar en publico. Y pensar que así me veo yo con Mallory, Stanley y las demás. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí asco de mi mismo. Lo importante aquí, era que el intentaba ligar con Bella cuando tenía novia, el mío era un caso distinto. Yo solo tenía frees. No estaba atado a nada ni a nadie… Algo se me olvida… _***¡Bella imbécil!* **_Claro, gracias chicos.

Salí de mi millonésimo trance de este largo día y mee dirigí al edificio 6, el de la enfermería.

--¡Te veo en el entrenamiento Cullen, esto no ha acabado!—ni siquiera volteé, solo hice la Britney-señal (N/A: es en la que muy amablemente se muestra el dedo intermedio, por si no lo sabían xD), pero de pronto, tocaron el timbre, que indicaba el fin del receso y el fin de mis oportunidades. Era la hora de entrar a biología, una clase completamente aburrida e innecesaria para mis grandes conocimientos. Era como estar en coma…además, ya no vería más a Bella por un rato, un largo rato hasta llegar a casa, y eso si no me evitaba. Al pensar esto, me sorprendió muchísimo mi reacción. Yo estaba triste…

**Bella POV.**

Cuando salí de la enfermería, Alice y Emmett me llevaron a la cafetería, bromeando acerca de mi color de piel, que se puso pálido verdoso cuando vi a una estudiante llegar sangrando por la nariz como grifo de agua abierto. "¡pareces el monstruo del lago Ness Hiitachin! Estás tan verde…" y esa fue solo una broma de tantas. No puedo entender como a mi hermano se le ocurrían tantas cosas en menos de 2 segundos…

Era tarde, y biología estaba a punto de empezar, así que solo compré un Yogurt y lo tomé tan rápido que estuve a punto de ahogarme, gracias a la fuerza de mí hermano no sucedió.

Llegué al salón con 1 minuto de sobra, pero ya estaban todos en sus asientos platicando y el profesor en su escritorio leyendo, pero levantó la vista al oírme entrar.

--¡Oh, señorita Cullen, bienvenida!

--Gracias profesor—y me acerqué.

--Bueno, te doy tus materiales, este es el temario, tu libro de textos y el de prácticas.

--Muy amable, gracias de nuevo—dije tomando todo.

--Y sobre tu asiento, supongo que tienes suerte, te tocó con el señor Edward Cullen—creo…que colapsaré—así que si tienes algún problema o duda, no dudes en comentármelo.

--Bueno, de hecho, ya lo tengo. ¿No hay otro lugar disponible?

--¿Disculpe?--¿¡Era sordo!?

--Que si no hay otro asiento disponible aparte de el de al lado de Cullen.

--Pues…no, Edward es el único sin un compañero de laboratorio.

--Yo podría cambiar sitio con Cullen y ceder a Erick para Cullen—intervino Mike. ¡Oh! ¡Lo amo!

--Gracias por la oferta señor Newton, pero por el momento los hermanos Cullen serán compañeros, ¿está bien?—asintió y suspiré—ahora, señorita Cullen debería ir a sentarse porque mi clase tiene exactamente 37 segundos de retraso y contando--¡Que hombre más puntual!

Resignada caminé hacia a mi infierno los próximos 6 meses. Pasé junto a Mike, lo miré y articuló un "lo siento, lo intenté" y era cierto, pese a que el no conocía bien, intentó ayudarme y eso era lindo, así que solo le susurré "gracias de todos modos" y seguí hasta el fondo del salón.

Llegué a la mesa que compartiría con Edward y obviamente el ya estaba ahí, pero ni siquiera lo miré, solo observé que ponía mi mochila en la mesa del escritorio. ¿Porqué el tenía mi mochila? _*Ha ha, fácil, porque hiciste tu mini show y ya no te dio tiempo de volver. Y Edward muuuuy amablemente te hizo el favor de traértela" Ho ho, si claro… _

La tomé y guarde los libros ahí, sacando mi cuaderno, el no alejaba la vista de mi, así que pude una cortina de cabello entre el y yo y comencé a dibujar cosas sin sentido en mi cuaderno. Pero como hasta mi cabello me odia, decidió que hoy era el día perfecto para rizarse y dejaba huecos en mi cortina, cosa que hacía que pudiera verlo y el a mi. Obvio mis mejillas estaban muy rojas.

La clase trataba de los pros y contras de la fermentación con relación a las células que permitían cultivar más gérmenes y por lo tanto conservar más alimentos. Ese tema era algo torpe, y algo de mi total conocimiento. En el transcurso del día fui notando que mis clases en Suiza estaban más avanzadas que aquí, lo cual era genial. ¡No, no! ¡Definitivamente no era genial! Necesitaba una distracción, así que anoté como robot cada palabra que el profesor mencionó.

En eso estaba, hasta que mi incómodo vecino idiota deslizó una notita en mi cuaderno. Me irritó su gran perseverancia. ¿Acaso estamos en la primaria para que el hiciera este tipo de cosas? _*Bueno, tú no haz querido hablar con el como una persona mayor lo haría así que…* _¡Cierra tu bocota! Sin leerla y estando segura que el que me observaba, ya hice bolita y la arrojé por encima de mi hombro derecho. De reojo pude ver como me miraba incrédulo y con la boca abierta, pero no se detuvo y me mandó otra y otra y otra. Hice lo mismo con todas. Se rindió en la quinta.

--Bella…--mencionó, y yo solo abrí mi mochila, saqué mi iPod y me puse mis audífonos, tapándolos con mi cabello para evitar problemas con el profesor.

Realmente no hubo música alguna, pero el creía que si y no dijo nada, eso para mi estaba muy bien. Los siguientes 40 minutos todo siguió igual, a veces me miraba pero era todo.

Al oír el timbre de salida, me quité el reproductor y lo guardé junto con mi cuaderno y pluma en mi mochila, lo hice en tiempo record y después prácticamente salté del asiento.

--Isabella…--dijo Cullen intentando agarrarme del brazo. Pero yo fui más rápida

--¡Mike!—grité y el aludido se volteó mostrándome una enorme sonrisa mientras me acercaba corriendo a el.

--¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Bells?—rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

--¿Me acompañarías a mi siguiente clase?

--Sin problema, ¿Cuál es?—gemí al recordarla.

--Gimnasia…pfff…--soltó una risotada al ver mi expresión.

--¡Eso es genial Bella!—lo miré como si estuviera loco y a la vez como si le reprochara que se burlara de mi, el también lo notó—calma, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que también es mi siguiente clase—sonrió.

--Pues andando—le animé, jalando su brazo para salir del salón, no supe decir si Cullen todavía estaba ahí.

Algunos nos evaluaban con la mirada y murmuraban, Mike no paraba de hablar sobre los profesores y las materias aquí en Forks. Juro que intenté ponerle atención, pero los molestos murmullos no paraban y era cada vez más interesante escucharlos, casi todos estaban entre: "¿Ella es Isabella? ¿La nueva?...", "Pues está muy buena…", "¿Es Newton con…?" y casi todos eran inconclusos porque a diferencia de ellos, no estábamos estáticos criticando a quienes se pasaran por enfrente nuestro. Pero un murmullo de una chica en especial, captó toda mi atención: "Ya entiendo, como no puede estar con el bombón de Cullen porque es su hermano, se va con el rarito de Mike, si estuviera con su hermano sería incesto, ¿no? No son de sangre pero…" lo último no me importó nada, lo que se me hizo muy extraño, fue lo de Mike, ¿Rarito? El tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de esos galanes populares del cole, pero, sin embargo, no era así, por lo que llegué a observar, ¿por qué?

--Amm, disculpa Mike—interrumpí su narración.

--¿Si Bella?—otro en su lugar, hubiera bufado como mínimo por interrumpirlo, pero el ni chistó.

--¿No tienes amigos aquí?—El bajó la mirada y se tensó, yo como buena cobarde y temedora del futuro, me arrepentí.

--¡Oh! Olvídalo Mike, no tienes porque contestarme si te incomoda, disculpa mi indiscreción, yo…

--…Está bien Bella, no pasa nada—me miró sonriendo—te lo contaré—esperé callada y muy curiosa

--Bueno, yo solo soy un corredor en el equipo de futbol americano, nada popular como los Cullen, los Hale, Mallory o… Stanley…--sus ojos se entristecieron ante el último apellido, ya vería después porque—en fin—se repuso—no tengo mucha vida social aquí, es casi nula de hecho. Con los únicos que me hablo son con Ben Cheney, del equipo de americano también y con su novia, Ángela, que también conoces—asentí—eso es todo.

--Gracias—musité.

--¿Por qué?

--Por ponerme al corriente de la situación aquí.

--No, esta bien, no agradezcas, pero ¿Tu no haz hablado con nadie aquí?

--No, en realidad no.

--Es raro, siendo tu una Cullen.

--Bueno, los chicos me miran y…murmuran cosas.

--¿Ellos?—inquirió muy curioso.

--Si, hablan sobre…bueno, tú sabes, son chicos y no hablan precisamente de algún deporte y yo.

--Son unos cerdos—dijo con un tono de diversión el la voz y yo reí.

--Si, lo se…y las chicas me miran envidiosas por lo de Cullen—enarcó una ceja.

--¿Por lo de Cullen?

--Aha, todo ese rollo de que me miran así porque yo puedo vivir con el en la misma casa y ellas no, como si fuera un privilegio---bufé y Mike se rió de mi.

--En fin, luego me miran con suficiencia porque yo debo desempeñar el papel de hermana y no me puedo acercar a el por todas esas cosas del incesto, como si yo valiera tanto la pena como para que alguien como el se fijase en mi…

--Alto, alto Bella—interrumpió—punto número uno, eres muy linda, no te menosprecies—me sonrojé—y numero dos, he he, creo que acabas de admitir que el está muy guapo—me puse aún más roja.

--Y…yo…--genial, comencé a titubear, así que opté por hacerme la desinteresada—Ni…ni siquiera se de que estás hablando.

--¡Oh vamos Bella! Se que te gusta—iba a protestar, pero se me adelantó—al menos si físicamente se te hace atractivo, como a todas y eso es común, no te preocupes, nada anda mal contigo. Al menos no es ese aspecto—reímos pero el rojo no se bajaba aún de mis mejillas.

--Bueno, ahora puedes tu contestarme algo—no era una sugerencia y me tensé— ¿saldrías con el aunque es tu hermano? No de sangre claro, pero al fin y al cabo, su padre adoptó a tu hermano y a ti.

--Mike, no entiendo a donde nos lleva esto…

--Relájate, solo me causa curiosidad. Solo eso.

--Ok, yo…--no encontraba salida y no era por ser grosera, es solo que ni yo misma sabía el resultado de esa pregunta—mmm… este…-- y como por arte de magia el gimnasio apareció y con el, mi salida de emergencia a este mal momento…--Uy Mike, que pena, es hora de irme, la clase inicia en…--revisé mi reloj—en 1 minuto y no quieres que yo llegue tarde a mi primer martirio de gimnasia ¿No verdad? Lo sabía, gracias, al rato de veo ¡adiós!—le grité echándome a correr.

--¡Algún día me vas a responder Bella!—gritó y gemí porque sabía que era muy cierto, no lo podía evitar…

Odiaba gimnasia por la parte de los calentamientos, es que simplemente no hacía nada bien y andaba como trapeador por el suelo…

Me acabé de cambiar con el short azul rey muy corto para mi gusto y una playera blanca muy pegada a mi cuerpo, pero no tenía de otra, eso fue lo que me dejó el profesor en el casillero.

--Ho…hola ¿Bella…?—me giré para ver a una chica alta, con lentes, delgada y de cabello muy liso castaño oscuro. Su tez era como 2 tonos más oscura que la mía.

--¡Hola!—le sonreí.

--Soy Ángela… Weber, ¿Me recuerdas?

--No estoy segura… creo que no

--¡Oh! Bueno, lo siento, yo…

--Es broma ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti Ang!—le di un efusivo abrazo que me correspondió en menos intensidad.

--Me asustaste Bella.

--Lo siento, lo siento, tenía tenia que hacerlo—me miró interrogante

--Mentira, no lo tenía que hacer pero fue divertido—ambas reímos.

--¿Cómo estás?—preguntó

--Pues con 5 años extras y cambiada, igual que tu. Estás hermosa Ang.

--Gracias—se sonrojó—igual tú.

--Bueno, basta de elogios. Vayamos directo al infierno—dije en tono muy dramático poniendo un brazo en sus hombros y ella en los míos.

--¿A clase?—cuestionó.

--Seeeee, es igual.

--No cambia Bells—rió.

Llegamos a las canchas y el entrenador/profesor, como lo demande la situación nos saludó y rápidamente comenzó con la tortura indicando que nos pusiéramos en parejas y también los ejercicios a realizar.

--Bueno Bella, ¿Me concederías el honor?—me preguntó Mike haciendo una reverencia como los nobles y valientes caballeros de hace 2 0 más siglos, los cuales ya no existen…que yo sepa…

--Solo si quieres terminar en el hospital—respondí riendo—además, bueno, Ang y yo…

--Esta bien Bells—interrumpió Ángela—yo iré con mi…el…esto…con, con Ben que me esta llamando, ¿de acuerdo?— ¿era ten difícil pronunciar la palabra novio? No lo creo…

--Claro Ang, ve

--¡Cuídate Bella!—dijo mientras se alejaba.

--¡Lo intentaré!—grite de respuesta

--¿Lista?—preguntó Mike

--Solo camina Newton—dije entre dientes y el rió.

Los 30 minutos de ejercicio fueron horribles; golpeé a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mi misma y hasta al profesor y aseguro que ¾ de la clase me la pase en el suelo. Pero como hay un dios que todo lo ve y todo lo oye y escucho mis plegarias para que terminara todo, el profesor silbó y nos avisó que teníamos 20 minutos de descanso o para jugar algún otro deporte que quisiéramos.

Suspiré de alivio.

--¡Bella! Jugaremos futbol ¿juegas?—me llamó Ángela. Me gustaba jugar futbol, y no era tan mala en eso, pero para que arriesgar, ya había causado suficientes accidentes en 1 día.

--Es que yo…estoy cansada y…--

--Venga Bells, no me dejarás ser la única chica en esto, ¿cierto?—puso ojos de cachorro como Alice y yo como soy débil…

--De acuerdo, andando…

Jugamos en equipos pequeños, en el mío estábamos Mike, un chico llamado Zac, su hermano Josh y yo, y en el contrario Ang, su novio Ben y 2 chicos más que ya había visto antes pero no sabía sus nombres, eran Tyler y Erick.

Realmente me divertí y lo disfrute; no tiré ni lastime a nadie y mi equipo ganó 3 goles a 1. Todos reímos con las ocurrencias de Ben al intentar proteger a su novia de, según el, los "rudos y varoniles" de sus amigos. Se notaba que en verdad se querían y eran felices. A mí en verdad me alegraba que una de mis amigas fuera muy feliz y que estuviera con alguien tan bueno como Ben.

Cuando sonó el timbre, el entrenador silbó para que fuéramos a ducharnos y al fin salir. Me disponía a hacerlo cuando Mike me llamó.

--¡Hey Bells!

--¿Qué pasa?

--¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?

--Pues la verdad es que no. Pensaba ir a casa a organizar mis cosas.

--¿Eso puede esperar?

--Supongo que si ¿Porqué?

--Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a mi entrenamiento de americano, y después yo te acompañaría a tu casa. No tienes 1 auto, ¿cierto?

--No, en realidad no, llega el viernes de Suiza.

--En ese caso, ¿Aceptas?

--Claro, solo debo ducharme y cambiarme ¿Dónde te veo?

--Aquí mismo te esperaré.

--De acuerdo, contén la respiración que ya vuelvo—y salí corriendo.

Me duche rápido y me estaba terminado de poner el último tenis cundo unas de las palabras dichas con anterioridad por Mike me tomaron por sorpresa: _…"Pues Edward Cullen es aquí como el rey de la escuela, es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano…" _¿Capitán? ¿Americano? Si hoy era la práctica el…el ¿estaría ahí? _*Naaaaa como capitán ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahí?* _Se me cayó el tenis de la impresión. _*Que exagerada…* _

No podía estar nerviosa. Yo…solo acompañaría a Mike y nada más. No podía decirle a Mike "¿Sabes qué? Ya me arrepentí. Vete tu solo, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar". No, no. Me limitaría a acompañarlo y no ver a nadie más. Si, si, eso haré.

Suspiré y me puse el tenis faltante para así salir. Mike seguía ahí y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al verme.

--¿Lista?—dudé.

--Claro, andando—se rió de mi cara.

--Tranquila, no dejaré que ningún balón te golpee—bromeó.

--¿Seguro?—le reté.

--Te lo prometo, vamos.

Le sonreí y me rodeo los hombros con su brazo mientras caminábamos.

Llegamos al campo 5 minutos después. El trayecto fue muy ameno gracias a sus historias de la niñez, me causaba mucha gracia el oír las cosas que hacía y noté que disfrutaba de mi risa. Estábamos en la entrada del campo,

--Bueno Bella, tengo que ir a los vestidores por mi uniforme, pero puedes esperarme en las gradas.

--Claro, pero no tardes—soné muy ansiosa y el lo notó.

--No te preocupes—me abrazó y yo le correspondí—regresaré antes de que puedas decir…

--ejem—un carraspeo nos interrumpió, y era el. Cullen mirándonos de un modo nada agradable y raro, era… ¿enojo? Y otra cosa… Me Separé de Mike

--Anda, corre

--Seguro—se alejó y yo hice lo mismo hacia las gradas.

--Bella—me llamó Cullen--¿Podemos hablar?—seguí caminando.

--No, vete. Es tarde para ti.

--¿Porqué estas aquí?

--No es algo que te importe.

--Las prácticas son privadas. ¿Te importaría encararme?

--Si las prácticas son privadas me iré.

--Bueno…

--¡Hey Cullen!—gritó Mike algo molesto y al fin me animé a voltear.

--Que quieres Newton.

--Oh, nada en especial, es solo que me gustaría que dejes de presionar a Bella con eso de que las prácticas son privadas. Si no mal recuerdo, Jasper suele traer a su hermana, que a la vez trae a la tuya. Y tú, traes muy seguido a cualquiera de tus nuevas…adquisiciones. Si eso no te convence, debes saber que he pedido permiso al entrenador.

--Mike, no te preocupes. Puedo ir a casa sola.

--¡No!—dijeron los 2 al unísono.

--Bella—continuó Mike—tranquila, está todo bien y me esperarás. Andando, te mostraré el mejor lugar desde las gradas—y caminamos juntos dejado a Edward atrás.

Al llegar me susurró:--No dejes que te intimiden, si pasa algo, la culpa la tengo yo, no tu, ¿de acuerdo?—asentí.

--Gracias, ahora ve y juega.

--Claro.

Los jugadores empezaron a salir y pude identificar a Ben, Jasper, Zac, Josh y mi hermano que seguro iba a audicionar. Cuando me vio me gritó:

--¡Hey Hiitachin, fíjate como el panda aplasta a los otros animales de este zoo!—todos se giraron a mirarme con caras de burla, gracia, comprensión…y yo me puse de 1000 tonalidades de rojo.

El entrenador silbó y comenzó a dar órdenes para que calentaran. Yo me puse mi iPod para no aburrirme, en eso, el señor Edward-yo-me-creo-super-estrella-y-divo-y-puedo-llegar-tarde-solo-por-ser-el-quarterback-Cullenhizo su aparición por la salida del gimnasio y también se puso a calentar. Yo solo bufé y puse en reproducción mi lista donde estaban mis canciones japonesas, de esas que solo escuchas vocecitas de ratitas cuando se supone que deben cantar.

Los observé--al equipo—y resultó ser más divertido de lo que esperaba; los golpes estaban al mayoreo, y sus caras al tratar de evitar lo inevitable, osea, la caída, no tenían precio. Me pregunté cual sería la expresión de mi rostro al tratar de hacer lo mismo. Algún día iba a tener que hablar con Edward, no sería bonito pero si inevitable ¡Vivíamos en la misma casa!

Intenté borrar de mi mente todos esos pensamientos. Era inevitable, si, pero lo alargaría el mayor tiempo posible. En eso estaba cuando vi a Mike sonreírme y saludarme. Hice lo mismo pero de pronto desapareció y es que Edward lo tacleó y con demasiada fuerza dejándolo en el césped con un rostro de dolor increíble. Le murmuró algo con la rabia plasmada en su cara.

Me levanté de mi asiento, estaba demasiado enojada:

--¡Eres un idiota Cullen!--le grité y todos voltearon a verme. Mike se levantó y se volvió hacia mí.

--¡Tranquila Bella! Tenía razón, debí estar más atento en el juego, no te preocupes—Así que ese fue el pobre pretexto de Edward para atacar a Mike. ¿No tuvo tiempo para algo mejor?—No pasa nada.

--¿¡Qué no pasa nada!?—grité exasperada, pero noté las expresiones de rareza de todos y fue entonces que caí en cuenta de mi estupidez. Al fin y al cabo. El futbol americano trataba de golpes, golpes y más golpes, me sonrojé y mucho—Claro continúen—dije y me senté con la cabeza baja sintiéndome una idiota dramática.

De nuevo puse atención a mi música, evitando mirar al campo. Y lo logré por 10 canciones seguidas—tal vez más—hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro delicadamente.

--¡Hola Jasper!—saludé quitándome los audífonos.

--Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes, por lo de tu golpe.

--¡Ah eso!... bien gracias, no fue nada.

--Claro. Lamento no poder ir a verte a la enfermería, tenía prueba.

--Está bien, Alice me lo explicó.

--Bueno, la práctica ha acabado.

--¿En serio?—miré el campo y estaba vacío.

--Si, acabó.

--Wow… me distraje tanto en mi música que ni lo noté.

--Ya me di cuenta…en fin, ¿Te llevo a casa?

--Me encantaría, pero me iré con Mike.

--¿Por qué?—dijo algo molesto.

--Pues es mi nuevo amigo y se lo prometí, de hecho estoy aquí por el. A el lo acompañé a esta práctica.

--Bien…--evadió mi vista.

--¿Te veo luego, si?

--Como digas—le di un beso en la mejilla y bajé con cuidado las gradas.

Entré en los edificios donde vi entrar a los jugadores al principio de la práctica, y caminé por el corredor hasta encontrar la puerta de los vestidores. Me detuve en seco al escuchar una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí.

--No pensarás hacerlo, es de chicos solamente.

--No iba hacerlo—respondí sin voltear.

--Bien, estoy listo. Alice y Emmett ya están en el Volvo.

--Lo siento, no me iré contigo—dije fríamente.

--¿Qué?

--Me iré con Mike.

--¡Newton! ¿Por qué con Newton?

--¿Y a ti qué más te da?

--Bella, no lo conoces. Es un idiota.

--Ya me cansé de que lo llamen así, ¡Porque no lo es! Es un chico estupendo, me agrada y es mi amigo. No lo dejaré de ver y me viene importando un pepino que Alice, Jasper, tú y medio mundo lo odien y lo crean estúpido, no van a influenciarme.

--Isabella, tú…

--Listo Bella, ¿nos vamos?—interrumpió Mike saliendo de los vestidores.

--Claro Mike, andando—lo miré y tenía el cabello mojado, hizo una reverencia con los caballeros en bailes de hace muchos años, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, lo hice y Edward gruñó (N/A: ¡So cute! ¡Awww!). Salimos sin mirarlo.

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó una vez fuera.

--Per-fec-ta.

--Bueno… debo decirte algo… gracias—lo miré confusa.

--¿Gracias…? ¿Y como porqué?

--Por defenderme—jadeé un poco.

--Espera, espera, ¿Tú…estuviste es…cuchando?

--Si, lo siento.

--¿Cuánto?

--¿Cuánto lo siento o cuanto oí?—sonrió "angelicalmente".

--No estoy de broma, ¿Cuánto oíste?

--Prácticamente todo—suspiré.

--No, me agradas, está bien. Ellos ni te conocen y te juzgan, eso, desde mi punto de vista ético, está mal—se rió, bien, me salió algo… ¿santo el discurso?

--Igual, eso no cambia nada, gracias señora mi-punto-de-vista-ético-hace-que-defienda-la-gete-por-encima-de-mi-familia—me guiñó un ojo.

--Ya sabes señor-que-oye-las-conversaciones-ajenas-sin-permiso-por-detrás-de-los-vestidores, cuando quieras—rodó los ojos y me dio un tierno apretón de mano, que se me olvidó mencionar que aún las llevábamos juntas, y no se sentía mal, ni como si estuviéramos dándonos indirectas o si fuéramos muy rápido en algo, algo me decía que solo habría amistad entre nosotros, y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Para ese momento en mi pequeña reflexión había acabado, ya estábamos en la parada del autobús, y este estaba a punto de llegar. Subimos, el pagó y vi que estaba casi vacío de nuevo—que raro—Me senté junto a Mike, yo del lado de la ventana.

--¿Qué nadie utiliza un autobús en Forks?—pregunté

--Bueno, lo que pasa es que recién instauraron este sistema de transporte público, porque cuando vivías aquí no lo había, ¿verdad?—negué con la cabeza—y la gente recién se está acostumbrando apenas.

--Pero Forks es un pueblo bastante chico, ¿para qué gastar el dinero de los pocos impuestos de la poca gente de aquí en algo que no van a utilizar? Aquí las cosas suelen estar a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa, y casi todos tienen autos, si te falta algo, vas a Port Ángeles, a Seattle o a alguna otra ciudad más grande que aquí.

--Ese es el punto, estás mal informada Bella. Aquí no todos somos los Cullen o los Hale. No tenemos 1 auto para cada día de la semana, así que si hay gente que lo utiliza y le ha servido de mucho esto. Yo por ejemplo.

--Lo lamento ¿Tu no tienes un auto?

--Hehe, bueno…lo tenía, pero…digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente—le sonreí, pero mis ojos mostraban curiosidad con una ceja enarcada.

--Bueno, bueno, ¿ves esta cicatriz?—dijo levantándose un mechón de cabello de la frente y mostrando un pequeño bultito arrugado más claro que el tono de su piel—asentí— ¿y esta?—levantó su brazo y una más grande que recorría todo—asentí de nuevo.

--Pues, lo que ocurrió es que yo regresaba de Port Ángeles con Ben de una fiesta de el equipo, no quería ir pero el entrenador nos convenció después de ganar, regresé con…digamos unas copas de más, y Ben ni siquiera se pudo sostener para salir al auto, así que conduje y como el asfalto estaba algo resbaloso y yo+alcohol+conducción+pavimento congelado=desastre, y choqué contra un pequeño arbusto porque creí que un venado me hacía la señal de parada—reí un poco—si, si. Llamé a mis padres y llegaron, casi me matan ahí mismo para declararlo accidente ante la policía y después llamaron a los de Ben. Me dijeron, cuando ya no estaba ebrio, más bien, crudo, que no mandarían arreglar mi suburban, la venderían por piezas y no tendría auto, fin del cuento—reprimí los labios ante la parte del venado y la del final.

Dejamos de hablar y yo miré por la ventana, ausente a lo que pasaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pensando en unicornios y babosadas por el estilo, pero la voz de Mike me sacó de todo:

--¿Bella?

--¿mmm…?

--No se si sea bueno para ti…

--¿El qué?

--Yo…bueno…pues el que te juntes conmigo.

--Mike, oíste lo que yo pensaba de ti.

--Si, pero tu acabas de unirte a los Cullen, una de las mejores familias de Forks junto con los Hale y hablas conmigo Bella. No es normal, habrá miles de rumores sobre ti.

--¿Así que de eso va todo? No me interesa, en realidad. Grábatelo muy bien por favor—asintió dudoso—Además, ya te dije que yo siempre seré Swan antes que ser Cullen, está un mi sangre—le guiñé un ojo.

--¿Te desagrada tanto ser Cullen?

--¡No!—grité con mi voz unas 2 octavas más alto de lo normal—No, para nada. Le agradezco a Carlisle todo, pero…

--Tiene que ver con Edward…--¡maldición! ¿Por qué me vine a conseguir un amigo tan perceptible como yo? ¿Por qué lo de los polos opuestos se atraen no aplicaba conmigo?

--Si, aquí bajamos—

Lo tomé de la mano y bajamos del autobús, caminamos en un silencio que si era algo incómodo y el se encargó de romperlo.

--¿Me contarás tu historia?—cuestionó, suspiré.

--Si es lo que quieres…--contesté resignada.

--Gracias.

--¿Dónde comienzo?

--Donde gustes.

--Claro…--

Comencé con la desaparición de mis padres y el chico que me lastimó mientras subíamos por el camino a mi nuevo hogar.

Al llegar nos sentamos en el porche y finalicé como 25 minutos después con la noche de ayer con Edward.

--…y eso es todo—terminé con un suspiro.

--gracias por confiar en mi.

--Ni lo menciones porque no creo volver a repetir esto, así que espero que lo hayas grabado en una cámara o en tu mente o al menos lo recuerdes bien—rió levemente.

Nos quedamos viendo al bosque de enfrente de nosotros un buen rato, cada quien en sus pensamientos, hasta que un flamante Volvo plateado dio vuelta en la entrada del garaje y entró.

--Supongo que eso da pie a mi salida del escenario—rió tristemente—te veré mañana Bella—se levantó.

--Claro Mike, Descansa.

--Igual tu, no te estreses de mas—besó mi coronilla y se fue.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista entré a casa desconociendo exactamente cuantas personas se encontraban en ella, pero la principal, la que yo no quería ver, era obvio que estaba. No creí que era de esas amables personas que prestaban sus autos a Alice, que descomponían su auto muy seguido, por lo que me contó Esme y tampoco a Emmett, así que seguro ese Volvo era como su señora esposa…

Entré a la casa y llegué a la cocina—vacía—tomé una botella de agua y me recargué en el refrigerador. Los 3 Cullen—uno el nuevo como yo—entraron.

--¿Ya se fue tu amigo el estúpido?

--Alice, deja de llamarlo así.

--Como gustes, pero solo digo la verdad nena, aléjate de el.

--No lo haré.

--Bien, me voy. Debo llamar a Ryan—y salió con Edward detrás de ella. Emmett se sentó en la mesa del centro.

--¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día Hiitachin?—me encogí de hombros.

--No me quejo. Todo bien hasta el entrenamiento.

--¡Ah eso! Todo un espectáculo ¿ah?—rió.

--Gracias panda, ¿Y a ti?

--Bien, las clases son como en Suiza, solo que no en alemán o francés.

--¿Y en el americano?

--Genial, me aceptaron.

--Felicidades Emm—tomé agua y asintió.

--Bueno, te veré luego—me despedí

--¿Bella…?—me llamó Emmett

--¿Si?

--Sobre el tal Mike…

--Ay no, ¿Tú también?

--No es eso, ¿crees que es una buena influencia para ti?

--Claro, es un gran chico, no un idiota.

--Si es lo que dices te creo. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

--Gracias hermanito, significa mucho realmente

--Si, si. Oye, hablando de eso, muchos ya andan detrás de ti.

--¿Cómo perdón?

--Eso, ya me pidieron citas contigo. Dicen que eres… sexy.

--Y les dijiste que no a todos, ¿cierto?

--Bueno, solo te diré que no hagas planes desde este viernes hasta… no se, ¿3 meses?

--¡EMMETT!—se rió.

--Es broma hermanita, tan pronto y ya tengo que alejar a los intrusos…

--Se te agradece—lo besé en la mejilla—te adoro Emm, bye.

Subí reflexionando las palabras de Emmett ¿Cómo podía ser posible que chicos—y muchos—se fijaran en mí? ¿Qué creyeran que yo era sexy? Tenía de 2, o Emmett se estaba burlando de mi, o los chicos no eran muy…"simpáticos" que digamos.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación me quedé meditando. Jasper no estaba, probablemente se enfadó por no dejar que me trajera a casa, eso quería decir que Edward y yo estábamos solos en el mismo piso. No era novedad, así era desde ayer, pero desde luego, yo no lo noté. Con razón nadie lo oyó ayer por la noche cuando gritó a la puerta de mi habitación. Me causaba curiosidad el saber a que hora se habría rendido.

La dichosa habitación de alado estaba en aparente calma, sin ningún ruido más que una canción que reconocí como Your Love Is A Lie de Simple Plan (N/A: Búsquenla si no la conocen, están buenísimos tanto el video como la canción y k decir de los integrantes de Simple Plan???) y no era como si de verdad le quedara a su caso, según lo que me dijo Mike de el, le quedaba más a las chicas con las que el jugaba a diario, no mucho pero si algo. Supongo que todas ellas no serían tan estúpidas para creer que el en verdad las amaba después de saber que eran la 50 y algo en su lista de "novias favoritas" ¿Esas chicas eran así de tontas? La simple idea de que el disfrutaba sentirse así de amado y codiciado y la de jugar con toda persona con falda me enojó bastante. Solo así pude confirmar lo idiota que el era…

Entré dando un portazo y arrojé mi mochila al escritorio, me aventé a mi cama y comencé a gritar de coraje, ahogando el grito en mi almohada. De pronto me detuve… ¿Porqué me enojaba? ¿Qué me enojaba en realidad? ¿Las chicas con las qué salía? ¿Su modo de ser? O… no se me ocurría una tercera opción _*Aha, claro…* _pero en realidad optaba más por la segunda opción, su modo de ser, porque sinceramente las chicas no me importaban mucho que digamos. Ellas debían saber perfectamente que tipo de persona era y aún así le entregaban todo.

Decidí desechar ese pensamiento de mi mente y mandarlo al "cementerio de pensamientos idiotas" y hacer mi tarea. No era mucha, pero al menos ayudaría a distraerme 5 minutos de el ¿Porqué todo mi mundo giraba en torno a Edward Cullen? Bufé, era frustrante.

Estaba a punto de terminar mis deberes cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

--¿Si?—y era…

--Bella, soy Alice—menos mal— ¿puedo pasar?

--Claro Al—cerré mi laptop y mis cuadernos, separé mi silla del escritorio y la vi, en dirección hacia mi-- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

--Solo quería platicar contigo. Rose está en su casa y no me dan ganas de salir con mis amigas, ¿estás ocupada?

--No, no. Ya terminé ¿qué ocurre?

--Es que… estoy, no se ¿preocupada?

--¿preocupada?

--Si, pues verás…

**Alice POV.**

*****Flashback*****

Toda la mañana la pasé con mis amigas y Rose de un lado para otro, narrando nuestras vacaciones. Cuando dejé a Bella, después de acompañarla a comprar su comida pensé en Ryan… ¡Ryan! Me había dicho que me veía en la cafetería en el receso.

Salí corriendo, aún nos quedaban 2 minutos, y cuando llegué, lo encontré con muchas chicas alrededor de el, aparte de sus compañeros de basketball. Sentía algo raro al verlo abrazado de una porrista y con los labios presionados contra su cuello.

--Llegas tarde Alice—ese fue su saludo, su frío saludo.

--Lo siento cariño, lo que pasa es que mi nueva hermana se lastimó

--Ah—contestó y se volvió a la chica susurrándole algo e el oído y ambos rieron.

Tocaron el timbre y todos se pararon.

--Nos vemos Alice—dio la vuelta y se retiró, pero abrazado de la chica, nunca la soltó. Idiota…

*****Fin Flashback*****

**Bella POV.**

--A ver, ¿lo que te preocupa es el, o lo raro que sientes?

--Pues, no se. El me ama, lo se, pero lo que siento…

--Ok, eso se llama celos

--Si, eso creo…

--Ahora, ¿sabes si el te ama?

--Claro

--¿Quién te lo dijo?

--El mismo, por supuesto—respondió confundida.

--¿Le crees?—bufó

--Claro que si.

--Entonces no dudes de el. Si te lo dijo es por algo, ¿no? No gastó saliva de a gratis…

--Tienes razón Bells, pero esas chicas

--Mary Alice Cullen, estás muy insegura y eso no es bueno, velo de este modo, tu sabes que el te pertenece y que te ama, no hay más.

--Está bien—se levantó y se puso la mano derecha en el corazón a modo de juramento—yo, Mary Alice Cullen, también llamada por muchos duendecilla diabólica, pequeño demonio y demás cosas por el estilo…--interrumpió su juramento al ver mi cara de que ella sabía cómo era llamada—oh por dios Isabella, claro que lo se, no soy idiota, en fin, esa misma, osea yo de nuevo, prometo no dudar nunca más de mi hermoso novio que me ama—sonrió.

--Eso está excelente—la felicité con los pulgares hacia arriba.

--Bueno, Bells, gracias por la terapia, me voy de compras, ¿no quieres…?

--No gracias, yo si paso—interrumpí.

--Vamos, vamos Bella—puso ojos de cachorro. ¡Oh pequeño diablillo tramposo!

--A…Alice…--me deslumbró y comenzó a dar brinquitos oliendo una victoria que yo no le daría.

--¡Eso es un si!—exclamó y yo reí.

--No Alice, es un no, claro—me paré y la empujé a la salida.

--Pero…pero…hice mis ojos de cachorro, ¡por dios! Nadie se resiste a los ojos de cachorro marca Alice Cullen ¡Que diablos pasa aquí! ¡En que fallé!—parecía una madre lamentándose por no haber educado bien a sus hijos…

--Si te sirve de consuelo, casi caigo, te lo juro, y si me disculpas, en verdad tengo cosas que hacer—abrí la puerta, la empujé fuera y cerré la puerta en sus… bueno, narices no porque estaba de espaldas. Me gritó desde afuera. Típico…

--¡Y así quieres empezar a ser mejores amigas! Bien Isabella, tú te lo pierdes.

Y se fue muy enojada, pisando fuerte por lo que pude deducir, ya se le pasaría…

Ciertamente me dio mucha flojera el abrir de nuevo mi cuaderno para poner la última palabra faltante, así que solo abrí mi laptop y me puse a revisar mi correo.

Ciertamente me sorprendió ver correos de mis amigos en Suiza, así que los abrí para poder leerlos. Claro que al principio, identificar el alemán fue algo complicado, pero con 5 años de práctica, se hace más llevadero. El francés era mucho más fácil. (N/A: O eso es lo que pienso yo, sinceramente fue más fácil para mí aprender el vocabulario francés que una simple palabritas del alemán, pero en fin… xD)

El primero era de Caroline, una chica muy linda y tímida, que en cierto modo me recordaba Ángela, su mensaje decía:

Bella:

Aquí todo sigue igual

Pero te extraño amiga y no solo yo

Nos recuerdas aún, ¿verdad? :(

Jake me pidió tu correo, así que no

Te sorprendas si te llega un mail de el.

Me contó su rutina diaria, era bastante largo, y no solo de 1, eran 4 de ella y algunos más de amigos en Suiza, hasta que llegué el de Jake.

Isabella:

Primero no te molestes con Caroline por darme tu mal

Yo la chantajeé con fotos.

Si, las fotos de la fiesta de Lucas.

Se lo pedí porque no quiero perder contacto contigo

Ya que eres mi amiga y…te quiero.

Te extraño muchísimo…y no solo yo Anne, Sophie, Alex,

Seb, Gerard, Michael, Lucas, Caroline, en fin, todos.

Parece que te hubieras llevado nuestros ánimos contigo :)

Te ruego que me respondas el mail para que te cuente más

O siquiera para…olvídalo, solo respóndeme por lo que más quieras.

Cuídate mucho y espero tu respuesta

…Te quiero.

Jake.

Jake, que en realidad era Jacob era mi mejor amigo, y no era originario de Suiza, si no de Inglaterra, por eso me era más comprensible su mail, en inglés y no en alemán o francés.

Le respondí a él, igual que a todos los demás, contándoles de mi vida aquí, y rogándoles que no se angustiaran, apenas iban 4 días de mi partida. Hubo un mensaje diferente para cada uno, según sus dudas y preguntas y me despedí prometiendo escribirles pronto.

Un golpe en mi puerta me asustó y regresó al mundo real. Había oscurecido ya.

--Ya volviste Alice, ¿qué pasa?—grité en respuesta al golpe.

--No soy Alice, soy Edward—me congelé ¿Qué quería?

--¿Qué…qué quieres?—respondí temerosa. Error, ojalá que no lo notara.

--Tranquila—me golpee mentalmente, claro que lo notó r.r—Esme dice que la cena está lista.

--Gracias—contesté retomando mi tono frío y cortante.

--Y… ¿no vas a bajar?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, no respondí y volvió a tocar la puerta.

--¿Bella? Vamos, bajemos juntos—me animó.

--Ha, si claro…--susurré, pero su estúpido oído biónico alcanzó a oírme.

--¡Por favor!, no es como si te fuera a raptar enseguida de que salieras de aquí. Tendremos que bajar—su tono era firme pero rayaba en la súplica.

--Ya dije que no—le respondí.

--Bien, haz lo que se te pegue la regalada gana—perdió la paciencia y golpeó la puerta—algún día me vas a tener que oír, vives en mi casa ¿sabes?—y se marchó.

Suspiré y medio bufé de frustración. Apagué el ordenador y salí al comedor.

Cuando llegué, Esme venía de la cocina con un bowl de ensalada, Alice ponía la mesa, Alice ponía la mesa y se suponía que Emmett le ayudaba, pero encontró más diversión malabareando con 2 saleros. Edward solo estaba sentado en la esquina mirando distante hacía la ventana la lluvia caer.

¿Cómo saludar? Me pregunté ¿Hola…familia y tipo que desprecio por ter tan idiota conmigo? No tenía tanta confianza aún, ni el humor necesario. Opté por lo idiota y lo sencillo:

--Hola—y tres pares de ojos me miraron, y si su pregunta es, ¿quién lo hizo? Intenten adivinarlo y seguro acertarán, si Edward no lo hizo. Emmett perdió la concentración y tiró un salero, rebotó en la mesa, y Alice lo capturó en un gran milagro, la miramos incrédulos y solo nos guiñó un ojo.

--Ya saben…reflejos—chasqueó la lengua.

--Si, claro Alice—rió Esme y regresó a la cocina Emmett cambió su expresión por una de confusión y enojo.

--¡Cómo demonios tu puedes hacer eso y yo no!—gritó y Alice rió.

--oh vamos Emm, ya te dije que son reflejos.

--P…pero…pero… ¡Es que tu si, y yo no!—en eso Edward volteó a ver la pequeña discusión y Esme entró de nuevo con una cuchara en sus manos—no es justo que tu hermanita menor pueda hacer cosas que tu no.

Esme tiró el cucharón haciendo un poco de ruido y Alice y Edward abrieron los ojos como platos, solo que Alice tenía una gran sonrisa. Y yo…bueno, no estoy muy segura de mi expresión.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante 5 minutos donde Emmett nos miraba dudosos a todos.

--¿Que? ¿Qué dije?—cuestionó y Esme y Alice corrieron a abrazarlo.

--¡Oh Emmett!—mencionó Esme primero—es tan dulce de tu parte que ya nos consideres de tu familia…

--Para mi también eres mi hermanote—mencionó Alice

No sabía que sentir, algo dentro de mi, estaba muy enojado, porque en realidad, yo siempre había sido la hermanita de Emmett, si estaba celosa. Pero otra parte de mi, sabía que no era justo armar una escenita dramática porque Alice y Esme eran muy felices con la revelación de mi hermano. _***¡**__Pero Bella! Te están robando a tu panda__**/**__no seas dramática, y tu no la escuches Bella, Hemingway está loca, solo lo das en préstamo__**/ **__¿qué no me escuche? ¿Y yo loca? Por favor Prince, la loca eres tú. Si no me oyes, lo perderás Bells, eso es seguro__*****_

Yo estaba a punto de estallar de la inseguridad.

--Discúlpenme—dije y salí corriendo hacia el porche.

Llegué y me senté. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que vinieran todos como histéricos a ver que me pasaba, y ahí si no tendría explicación _*****__podrías decir que estás en tus días…__*** **_Ha ha, que graciosa.

Estaba haciendo demasiados berrinches y desplantes, como lo del autobús, el desayuno. No merecían esto y yo lo se los estaba haciendo.

Gemí de desesperación.

--¿Celosa?—preguntó una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí y me asustó.

--Edward ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? No te oí salir—me puse de pie.

--No es el punto, ¿Entonces?

--¿Entonces qué?

--Ya sabes que.

--No lo se.

--Deja de evadirlo, ¿celosa?—suspiré y me senté de nuevo dándole la espalda.

--No, no lo estoy—puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Sentí como se sentó junto a mí.

--Bueno, pues yo si lo estoy—suspiró y yo lo miré.

--Ah, ¿si?

--Si, y mucho.

--¿Y porqué?—tal vez no era de mi interés, pero ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

--Bueno, es…complicado.

--Creo que pudo seguirte—lo alenté.

--Es que…Alice siempre fue mi hermanita y yo jugaba con ella, la protegía, la cuidaba, la consolaba y yo era su hermanote. Siento que me ha remplazado—dijo muy triste, y me sentí muy mal por el y por mi. Porque me sentía igual pero…diferente.

--Edward, creo que estás mal. Ella te ama, te adora. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo, porque tú siempre haz estado con ella, la haz cuidado, jugado y todas esas cosas maravillosas que hiciste con ella. Todo está bien, solo que ahora pues…ya tiene 2 hermanotes que siempre estarán a su lado y darán todo por ella. Lo que…toda persona querría…

--¿Incluso tú?

--Si, supongo…pero yo ya fui desplazada.

--Te refieres a lo mismo, a lo de Emmett.

--No creo que a mi puesto en el zoo, ¿verdad? Es obvio que a eso. Supongo que Alice lo necesita más que yo, a pesar de ser más grande.

--Estás equivocada.

--¿Porqué? ¿Porqué te tiene a ti?—me miró

--No, no es eso. Alice y tú son muy diferentes, muchísimo, y creo que por eso son amigas y se llevan tan bien. Se complementan. Sus vidas fueron, y son hasta el momento muy distintas, Alice ha sido muy feliz rodeada de lujos y eso y tú…digamos que haz sufrido mucho. Se que tu vida no ha sido nada sencilla—dejó de mirarme—y no he ayudado mucho a mejorarla—lo dijo tan bajo que creí que no quería que lo oyera.

--Edward…

--En fin—no me dejó seguir—Emmett tampoco te cambiaría por nada del mundo, el es igual o más protector contigo que yo con Alice. De hecho más por lo que ustedes han pasado juntos. El nunca ha dejado que nadie te lastime. Creo que solo 1 persona ha logrado traspasar esa barrera que es él contigo…

--¿quién?—realmente no lo entendía.

--¡ah!... esto…no…no lo se, pero ese no es el punto. Aquí el punto es que nuestros celos son infundados. Pase lo que pase siempre serán nuestros hermanos ¿no?—hizo su hermosa sonrisa torcida y me deslumbró ¡maldición!

--Emm…si…claro, esto…va-vamos adentro—me paré para alejarme un poco de el o empezaría a hiperventilar, pero el no seguía mis planes, me tomó el brazo y me jaló.

--Bella, tengo que…dis-dis-disculparme contigo—y aquí vamos de nuevo… no lo miré.

--No, no lo tienes que hacer por obligación. Igual ya lograste tu cometido ¿no? Ya te hablo de nuevo ¿qué más dan las disculpas?

--Es que no es por eso—me mintió—Realmente lamento haber insultado tu apellido y…

--Ya te dije que todo está bien, total, tu eres "el gran Edward Cullen", el tipo que consigue lo que quiere pase lo que pase. Ahí está ese…hermoso volvo, tus calificaciones, el puesto de quarterback, de súper popular e incluso esas chicas locas que todo el bendito día andan detrás de ti y lo disfrutas. Ellas son idiotas por no verte como en realidad eres, y por conformarse con un simple desliz, te aseguro que darían sus mejores…no se…zapatos por 15 minutos en un armario contigo, y tú, bueno…eres más imbécil aún por hacer que te adoren cada día más si es posible y usarlas como algo desechable, basura quizá…--su rostro no tenía precio, estaba totalmente desencajado y su boca ligeramente abierta, como en shock, solo jalé un poco más y soltó mi brazo, mi oportunidad para entrar a casa y la aproveché.

No fue muy grave lo que le dije, pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero me contuve ¿Porqué habrá reaccionado así? Vamos, ni siquiera le grité. Tal vez el no sabía que yo sabía de su fanclub…como sea, no debió sorprenderle eso, porque al fin y al cabo todos lo saben, cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común y lo viera lo notaría. _*Ok, cariño, pero aquí no se trata de sentido común como Fudge en la de Harry Potter, si no que tú no lo viste en toooooooooooooooodo el día salvo en 2 clases y no había modo alguno de que lo supieras* _¿Y eso le importaría tanto como para poner esa cara? Debí tener una cámara a la mano… *_El punto es su actitud Bella…* _Ni tu ni yo lo sabemos, no tiene caso resolver algo sin sentido. _*quizá… tengo hambre* _Igual yo, a comer.

Llegué al comedor de buen humor por las bromas de mi querida Prince (n/a: ok, aquí se diferencian para que sea más fácil. Bella: Conciencia: Prince. Anticonciencia: Hemingway. Edward: Conciencia: Hobbo. Anticonciencia: Socca ¿Entendido? xD) quizá por eso no me acordaba de mi salida dramática y me confundieron las caras de horror y temor de todos los ya presentes.

--¡Ah! Lo olvide…--pensé, o eso creía.

--¿Qué olvidaste Bella?

--Oh nada—sonreí—lamento mi salida "dramática", no pasa nada, de hecho me alegro de que los Cullen sean mi nueva familia. No pude pedir mejores nuevos padres ni mejores menos hermanos.

--¡Oh Bells!—gritó Alice—Eres tan linda, y mi nueva hermanita a la que vestiré como a una Barbie a mi tamaño, de esas que nunca me quiso traer Santa Claus—aplaudió.

--Gracias Bella—dijo Esme.

--¿Gracias porqué?—preguntó Carlisle que iba entrando—Hola chicas, y chico—dijo viendo a mi hermano, Esme y el se acercaron y se besaron dulcemente en los labios, Edward entro segundos después, cuando se dejaron de besar.

--Pasa cariño—continuó Esme—que Bella y Emmett ya nos consideran de su familia.

--¿En verdad?—Emm y yo asentimos—Eso es grandioso chicos, yo ya los consideraba como mis hijos, los quiero igual que a mi pequeña monstruito y a mi grandulón. Claro que ya no es mi grandulón, porque ya es Emmett el más grande, luego Alice, Edward y la más pequeña Bella—todos sonreímos y luego Esme habló.

--Ok, ok. Es nuestra primer cena en familia, así que todos a la mesa—Esme y Carlisle se sentaron en las puntas, claro, Emmett al lado de Edward y de frente a Alice, dejándome a mi enfrente de Edward y de lado a Alice.

La cena comenzó y a Emmett y a mi nos bombardearon con preguntas de Suiza, el idioma, la comida, la escuela, los amigos…lo común. Nadie mencionaba lo de mis padres, como si fuera un tabú. Para mi estaba bien. Edward no habló, ni rió—muy a pesar de los cómicos comentarios de Emmett—solo sentía su mirada. Toda la cena estuvo así y yo me sentí muy nerviosa, así que al acabar el postre, me excusé diciendo lo cansada que estaba.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de mis padres—que raro sonaba eso—de mi hermano el grandulón y mi pequeña duende hiperactiva. Al llegar al susodicho Edward, pues…no planeaba hacerlo, pero cuando me acerqué, una "fuerza extraña" me hizo besarlo en la mejilla, más lentamente que a los demás y me parece que Alice fue la única que lo notó porque su mirada curiosa me hizo regresar a la realidad y sonrojarme demasiado, así que partí sin siquiera ver la reacción de Edward.

Salí corriendo y entre muy rápido a mi habitación, me tomé unos segundos antes de ir a ponerme el pijama y música relajante en mi iPod.

Me metí a la cama y empecé a reflexionar sobre mi largo día de hoy.

Me quede dormida pensando en el rostro de Edward y con un único pensamiento: …"al menos puede ser como mi hermano…".

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Hey!!!

Heme aquí de vuelta molestandolas hehehehe.

Bueno, ps este es el cap más largo que he escrito y me gusta

Son 32 hojas en Word y unas… 12,147 palabras, quizá algunas más.

Además, esto es para compensar si me tardo un ratote en actualizar, porque mi promedio en la escuela es muy bajo, entonces supongo que me van a castigar quitándome lo que más quiero, osea la hermosa computadora, portal a mi fanfiction adorado. :(

Verán, tengo 8.4 de promedio en el primer bimestre, y en mi colegio (Fundación Azteca) el promedio mínimo es 8.5, así que lo que más espero es que no me corran…

Pero el viernes me voy a ir a Six Flags (parque de diversiones) por el cumple de una amiga. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Arriba Yultzin y sus xv años!!!!

Bueno, espero poder a escribir muy pronto, x k lo k se viene esta muy bueno. xD

Agradecimientos a: Karen, Yultz, Viri, Leslie, a Hanna claro, a mi madre que me ayuda a escribir esto, si, ella es una gran fan de los fanfics y de twilight claro… :)

Cuidense, sean felices y no dejen k un idiota les arruine la vida o la existencia solo porque no las pele, hay más peces en el agua, y por supuesto, algunos están mas buenos k el k eligieron, el se lo pierde. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Por experiencia propia, y de todos los días ;) hahahahaha.

Las kiero!!!

:) :9


	11. 10 Cambio de planes

**Cap. 9.**

**Cambio de planes**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer— ¡gracias! –los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Edward POV.**

--Yo me despido, estoy muy cansada—dijo Bella acabada la cena con el postre.

--Claro cariño, descansa—resp0ndió mi madre.

Se levantó y besó a todos en las mejillas, incluso a…mí…

Ese simple beso—aunque hubiese sido por obligación—movió algo dentro de mí, que me dejó en shock por algunos minutos, que pudieron convertirse en horas…

--¿Edward, hermanito? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Alice pasando su mano por enfrente de mi cara.

--Si-si…sisi, claro. Yo…igual me voy, hasta mañana—subí corriendo las escaleras y me detuve justo entre mi puerta y la de ella. Se escuchaba música, no supe identificar cual. De todos modos no me importaba…

Entré a mi cuarto y de inmediato me tumbé en la cama con los brazos sobre el rostro, ¿Qué demonios me pasa con Bella?

Es que, era obvio que algo ocurría…

Algo se formaba dentro de mí por ella. ¿Amor de hermanos quizá? Lo descarté desde el principio, porque no era lo mismo sentir lo que siento por Alice—osea de verdad como hermano—que sentir lo que siento por ella.

Pero…en este asunto, no era solo yo. Ella contaba por igual, y estaba seguro de que ella me veía solo como un hermano, al hermano que le hacía la vida imposible, el hermano al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, al que ojalá nunca hubiera conocido. Estaba claro que a Emmett lo amaba con el alma, que era su favorito ¿y yo?

¿Por qué no hacía nada por mejorar su opinión de mí? ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo? Desde pequeños he hecho muy triste su vida. Ella se esforzaba por mostrarme y darme lo mejor de ella ¿y yo? Ni siquiera agradecido me mostraba, todos me daban lo que quería y necesitaba, incluso más, y lo merecía ¿por qué habría de agradecer por algo que sería mío de todas formas?

Esa era mi ideología, la del Edward egoísta, inmaduro, insensible. La del Edward yo-yo; primero yo, luego yo, después yo y al último yo…

Supongo que no he cambiado mucho desde entonces, ahora soy más posesivo, he aprendido a sacar de la gente lo que quiero sin tener que agradecer ni pagar consecuencias, por el simple hecho de ser quien soy.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí asqueado de mi mismo ¿Cómo pude llegar a ser tan malo? ¿Qué tipo de persona era? La peor, un monstruo, me merecía la pena de muerte…

Recordé a Carlisle cuando yo era niño, una navidad cuando me puse muy triste. Santa me había traído miles de regalos si, pero lo principal, el auto a escala de un modelo antiguo de la marca de Volvo de 1960 rojo, no estaba ahí. Lo había visto en una tienda de Seattle y lo amé desde ahí. Santa no me lo había traído, a pesar de ser lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Mis padres se miraban unos a otros con preocupación y Alice me veía con lástima, a ella le trajeron absolutamente lo que pidió. Eso estaba mal, yo no quería la lástima de nadie, yo solo podía con la mía.

Aventé todo dramáticamente y me subí a mi habitación corriendo a hacer un berrinche. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ese año… oh… bueno, me porte mal, lo admito. Hubo veces en las que destrocé los rosales de mamá, pero solo por mi enojo o por los balones que se quedaban ahí. No quise jugar con Alice algunas veces, ni acompañar a Bella a la librería porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle media hora de su tiempo ni Emmett por estar jugando con Jasper. Ella era muy pequeña para ir sola, en Forks no había mucho peligro, lo se, pero aún así a ella no le gustaba ir. Tendríamos unos 7, quizá 8 años ambos.

Estaba en mi cama pensando en lo malo que había sido ese año, a lo mejor, si yo hubiera visto ese pequeño auto antes, por marzo o abril, hubiera considerado portarme un poco mejor. Pero el hubiera no existe…

Entonces entró Carlisle a mi habitación y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama

--¿Qué ocurre Edward?

--Nada—respondí

--Vamos hijo…

--Es solo…

--¿Si?

--Estaba pensando que santa no me trajo mi pequeño volvo porque me porté muy mal este año y no hay vuelta atrás. Nunca podré enmendar lo que hice…

--Bueno, hijo, es un modo interesante de ver las cosas, pero no se si sabías que SIEMPRE se puede hacer algo para arreglar lo que hiciste.

--Claro que no. Lo dices para que me sienta mejor—le reclamé.

--No, no lo hago por eso. Es cierto, o al menos mi teoría consta de eso. Aunque no me creas, me gustaría que vieras las cosas desde mi modo, ¿lo harás?—me encogí de hombros—bueno, si te preocupan las cosas malas que les hiciste a la gente, creo que siempre se puede pedir perdón. Claro que no sanará por completo y al instante lo ya hecho por ti, pero si les hará sentir lo mal que te sientes por ello y que no lo volverás a hacer. En cambio, si lo que te preocupa, es que gracias a eso no te trajeron tu Volvo, pues lamento decirte hijo que eres muy superficial. El año que viene, puedes intentar hacer cosas mejores, te dará algo de paz espiritual. El fin de año, es el comienzo de uno nuevo por igual, la oportunidad de hacer nuevas cosas y mejorar lo que crees que es necesario. Está en ti aprovecharlo de la mejor manera—me palmeó el hombro—Aunque también puede que Santa ya no haya escuchado tu último perdido, o lo hiciste muy tarde. Lo viste y pediste hace menos de 1 semana.

--Gracias papá—le agradecí y el salió de mi cuarto. En ese tiempo estaba más que claro que solo lo hacía por el mentado auto que por obrar bien. El egoísta yo.

Recibí el auto en año nuevo, si se lo preguntan. Obra de mis padres

Ahora, de 17 años, podía comprender mejor la teoría de mi padre. Siempre se pude iniciar de nuevo, con una disculpa para la gente a la que se ha lastimado y que en verdad se quiere.

Y eso era lo que haría con Bella, pedir perdón y rogar por que ella lo aceptara.

No esperaría mucho, lo intentaría mañana por la mañana.

Era mi deber arreglar las cosas, por ser siempre ese chico desagradecido con ella. Ella merecía algo mejor.

No era yo, pero por ella, podría intentarlo…

Solo por ella… así caí en el mundo de los sueños, con mi dulce protagonista de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate…

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Wiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Yo de nuevo aquí

Me siento bien de poder escribir porque… ah si! Se supone que no me presentaría aquí de nuevo hasta el año 3000, pero mi madre se apiadó de mí y me deja usar la computadora aún.

Si se preguntan de mi promedio, pues si llegó muy mal, porque saqué 8.6666666… y mi papá me dijo que era una vergüenza y más cosas por el estilo.

Pero en fin… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ya lo saqué… prometí mejorar para el prox bimestre y lo haré!!! Solo por estar aquí dando lata con este fic.

Sobre el cap, owwwwwwww!!!! Amo a este edward!!!!!! Hehehehehe, cuando escribí esto, me sonó la canción de la leona dormida, osea Lupita D´Alesio o como se escriba; la de Hoy voy a cambiar… hahahahaha totalmente fuera de época pero bueno…

Muy corto lo se… pero no hay mucho tiempo y mejor esto que nada…

Muchas grax por el apoyo a las chicas de los favoritos os adoro, a Karen Yultzin, Axel, Viri, mi madre (hahahahaha, te kiero mami!!!) y por supuesto a mi muy adorada Leslie, que no importa que te ponga al final, siempre seras mi favorita!!!!

Pasensela bien este 1 y 2 de nov los de México (si en otros lugares también se celebra el día de muertos esos días pues obvio k para ust también) y espero k hayan pasado un muy dulce Halloween con vampiritos, hombres lobos y cosas por el estilo!!!

Me voy porque el futbol americano está buenisisisisisisisisimo y no me lo quiero perder.

Espero subir pronto, la prox semana o antes el sig cap

Os quiero!!!!!

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Oh! Por cierto!!! Esperemos pacientemente 20 dias por el estreno de new moon wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! xD Al menos ya tengo el soundtrack…

:) :9


	12. 11 Reconciliaciones

**Capítulo 11: Reconciliaciones.**

**Disclaimer: **Creo que todos ya se saben esto de memoria ¿no?, y olvide ponerlo en los otros caps, y cuando lo intento corregir o agregar, no me aparece. Pero en fin, al asunto de este apartado: La linda idea de toda la saga de Twilight no es mía—por desgracia—es de Stephenie Meyer los personajes no son míos, salvo algunos de relleno y otros que quizá tomen importancia después, fin de la oración. xD

**Nota: **Se me hizo algo importante poner esto: el universo de este FanFic es algo alternativo, todos son humanos y no es una historia rosa del todo, tiene algo de drama (amo el drama :) ), no por nada dice que es drama/romance o algo parecido. Bien, aclarado toooodo esto podemos continuar…

**Edward POV.**

Ese martes me desperté al 10 para las 5:00 am. No sabía realmente a que hora se levantaba Bella, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me duché, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa azul marino un abrigo gris en el brazo y así bajé a la cocina.

Mamá ya estaba sacando los ingredientes para el desayuno, pero ella no podía hacerlo. Al menos no hoy…

--Hola mamá, buenos días—saludé y se volteó a abrazarme.

--Hola cariño, muy buenos días—me soltó--¿no es muy temprano para que estés despierto?

--De eso quería hablar mamá ¿podrías…bueno…?

--¿Qué cosa?—dijo enarcando una ceja, rasgo que era muy común entre todos los Cullen.

--Yo quiero…

**Bella POV.**

Desperté muy descansada y feliz. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno ocurriría.

Incluso se sentían unos grados más en el ambiente. Muy muy agradable.

--¡!—Alice…olviden lo de agradable…

--¡Hey Alice!—la saludé. El día merecía perdonarla por venir a interrumpir así--¿Qué pasa?—ella rodó los ojos muy teatralmente.

--Es obvio—dijo—¡¡hoy va a haber sol en Forks!!

--¿Acaso eres una especie de adivina, psíquica o lo viste hoy en tu horóscopo? ¡Oh espera! Oíste al del clima. Alice, sabes que nunca hay que creerles a los del clima porque…--y me interrumpió con su melodiosa risita.

--No tontita, nada de eso. Solo miré por mi ventana y acabo de ver por la tuya—y con los ojos me señaló detrás de mí a la ventana. Era cierto, el sol empezaba a aparecer en Forks. Por eso los grados más en el ambiente. Curioso…

--Está bien—admití. De hecho también me hacía feliz un poco de sol y me quedé un tiempo de más mirando la ventana. Hasta que Alice carraspeó llamando mi atención.

--Lo siento—me disculpé.

--Si, está bien—dijo—pero Bells, lo importante no es el solecito hermosito ¿sabes?—me sonrió de ese modo en el que uno se huele cosas desfavorables.

--A ¿no?—dije idiotamente y ella negó energéticamente con su cabecita--¿entonces?

--Bueno—y ensanchó su sonrisa—lo importante es que… ¡Podemos usar ropa corta!—lo dijo como si fuera lo más genial del planeta…

--Uy… ¡Hurra!—dije con fingida alegría.

--ay vamos Bella, lo disfrutarás—casi me lo juró.

--Sinceramente lo dudo Al—admití.

--Pues lo dudes o no, hoy y o escogeré tu ropa

--Claro que no Alice, no tengo 3 años. Tengo…

--¿Y qué importa que tengas 17? Tómalo como un favor que aceptarás muy muy feliz. Y NO acepto un no por respuesta. Así que empieza a bañarte ya porque son las 6:15—me le quedé viendo perpleja ¿Ella me daba ordenes?--¡AHORA!

En ese instante Esme entró en mi habitación.

--Hola Alice, buenos días Bella—saludó.

--Hola mamá—dijo Alice--¿Qué crees? Hoy está soleado y vestiré a Bella. Justo en este instante se meterá a bañar y pondré su ropa en su cama. Andando Bella.

--Necesito mi ropa interior Alice—su cara se puso muy seria

--Tienes exactamente 10 segundos para sacarla—dijo con voz sombría que me intimidó.

Era mejor obedecer a Alice en todo lo que te decía. Si no…no se, no te dejaba llegar a la olla de oro al final del arcoíris o que se yo. Nunca he tenido el valor suficiente para arriesgarme a saber que te haría el duendecillo.

Saqué mi ropa y me dirigí al baño. Antes de entrar en la ducha, escuché un gritito de Alice desde mi habitación. Solo rodé los ojos y decidí ignorarlo.

Alice entró casi al acabar, entre cortinas de vapor

--¡Hey Bells!

--¿Qué ocurre Alice? Ya terminé—se rió un poco

--Nada nada, haha.

--¿Te ríes de mí?

--No, no es eso nena, créeme. Me siento… feliz. Algo muy bueno te va a pasar hoy, te lo puedo jurar.

--De nuevo de psíquica, o ahora si lo viste en mi horóscopo—me burlé.

--Haha. Graciosa Isabella, pero solo por hoy lo olvidaré porque ese no es el punto ¿ok? Tu ropa quedó en tu cama y por nada del universo puedes cambiarla ¿de acuerdo?—suspiré resignada (de nuevo)

--No Al, no lo haré

--Bien, haha—maldita sea, ¿porqué se ríe?—Omm… por cierto, suerte. Disfruta de tu linda mañana—se rió de nuevo. Pfff…

Salió y yo cerré la llave del agua, intentando que una sonrisa borrara el fastidio de mi cara. Ya afuera, me coloqué la ropa interior, el albornoz y di paso a mi habitación.

Como si tuvieran luces de neón y letreros arriba diciendo "¡Mírame mírame!" estaba parte de mis peores pesadillas. Observé en shock e inmóvil en mi cama el "precioso" (nótese el sarcasmo) atuendo de Alice para el día de hoy.

Consistía en un mini short que bien puso ser cinturón de mezclilla clara y una blusa de tirantes azul petróleo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor, lo más horrible, monstruoso del asunto, peor que si en VH1 o en MTV pusieran un especial de fin de semana de Nigga (N/A: lo siento, no me pude resistir… :) no es una ofensa, solo la constatación de un hecho xD) eran esos tacones negros de infarto, y no de infarto en el sentido de "¡¡OMG!! Son esos tacones hermosísimos que todo el mundo se pelea por tener y que seguro en mi se verán mejor que en cualquier otra…" no, de ese sentido no, eso es lo que diría Alice. Lo que diría yo se parecería más a esto: "¡¡OMG!! NO. No loca, ni drogada, ni sin uso de mis facultades mentales usaré eso. ¡¡ME NIEGO!!". Seeeee, esa si sería yo. Pero como todo está a favor de que se arruine esta soleada mañana… había una nota:

_Bella_

_Recuerda que prometiste _

_No cambiar nada del vestuario, _

_Así que deja de mirar estos bellos tacones_

_Con furia, porque así no van a desaparecer_

_Y vístete ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu especial_

_Mañana. :)_

_Te adora:_

_Alice_

Si me adorara no me haría esto…--pensé. Pero… ¿especial mañana? Seguro es por lo del sol y todo eso…

No me quedaba de otra, dejé de renegar y me vestí, cepillé mi cabello y lo ondulé con un poco de mousse, lo dejé suelto y lo acompañé con un prendedor de mariposa del mismo azul que la blusa. Me rímel y un poco de gloss en los labios. No es por nada, pero siempre he considerado que no necesito mucho maquillaje, de hecho, del rubor, yo solita me encargaba.

Al verme al espejo de cuerpo completo, me sorprendí al encontrarme linda. Esa no podía ser yo, y menos la que logró hacerlo.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cruzó por mi cara y mi autoestima subió unos… ¿200 puntos?

Cambié mi mochila por un bolso que era amplio, metí todo lo necesario y así bajé a desayunar.

La casa estaba en silencio absoluto, salvo por los pajarillos que cantaban en algún árbol y el riachuelo en algún lugar del bosque. Supuse que estarían desayunando, pero a la puerta de la cocina, todo seguía muy muy callado. ¿Se habrían ido ya? ¿Tan tarde era?

Entré a la cocina y no había nadie. Había un desayuno, consistente en unos panqueques, un tazón con cereal, 1 plato de fruta picada, huevos con bacón, 1 vaso de leche, 1 malteada de chocolate, 1 vaso con jugo con jugo de naranja y por último un pequeño florero con 3 tulipanes, acompañado además de de una hoja de papel rosa con mi nombre en caligrafía perfecta. Con manos temblorosas la tomé, abrí y comencé a leer:

_Isabella:_

_Se que odias que te digan así pero _

_Estoy muy nervioso y lo olvidé, además_

_Mo tengo otra hoja y tengo prisa porque_

_Según Alice, estás a punto de bajar._

_Comencemos de nuevo:_

_Bella:_

_Bueno… ya se me olvidó todo y ahora_

_Estoy 10 veces más nervioso, se me acaba de ocurrir_

_Otra idea y recordé también que te gusta que _

_Te digan las cosas de frente, así que_

_Date la vuelta y me verás._

_Pero antes de que lo hagas, recuerda_

_Que es más difícil decir las cosas que escribirlas,_

_Por lo tanto, me encuentro 1000 veces más nervioso._

_¿De acuerdo?_

_Edward._

Levanté lentamente la mirada y me volteé en dirección a la puerta con la mente en blanco.

Lo primero que vi fue a Edward obviamente, con unos vaqueros de mezclilla oscura, una camisa blanca con los 3 últimos botones (N/A: de abajo hacia arriba obvio) abiertos, unas converse rojas y su espectacular y único cabello color bronce todo desordenado, pero muy lindo a su modo.

Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero, la cara un poco sonrojada y la boca se debatía entre una hermosa sonrisa torcida y una mueca de nerviosismo. Nos quedamos como 20 segundos mirándonos el uno al otro sin emitir palabra alguna. Yo decidí romper el hielo

--Hola Edward—sonreí para infundirle algo de valor, recordando lo nervioso que debería estar y lo que le costaría hablar. Suspiró.

--Hola Bella. Bien, ya que tu primera reacción no fue golpearme por intentar ganarte con comida iniciaré, pero no puedes interrumpirme por nada, diga lo que diga ¿de acuerdo?—asentí—de acuerdo, aquí vamos—se aclaró la garganta—empezaré disculpándome por todo lo que te hecho, por insultar tu apellido, por descortés, grosero, ególatra, egoísta, por no tratarte bien, por siempre arruinar todo, por estar nervioso, por culparte de lo que no debía hace 5 años, por ser posesivo, por hacer que te fueras triste, por romper nuestra amistad, por no rogarte por que te quedaras, por malinterpretar todo, por oír y no escuchar, por no haber ido a tu despedida, por no ser como debería, por no hacer algo mejor que esto, por molestarte, por no hacer de tu día algo lindo, por arruinar todo, por estar nervioso, por ser yo, por estar nervioso, por no ser bueno para ti, por repetir las cosas, por…--eso me bastaba.

--Está bien Edward, te perdono—le sonreí de nuevo.

--No me interrumpas, se que no me perdonas pero eso no evita nada—contestó—esto te ha de parecer muy poco, y me odias y…

--Edward…--claramente los nervios lo atontaban más de lo que ya estaba…

--No lo hice por querer molestarte, si no…

--Edward…--repetí.

--Quería solucionar las cosas, porque realmente lo lamento Bella…--comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la cocina

--¡ESTÁ BIEN EDWARD TE PERDONO!

--Ya se que me odias, no me tienes que gritar, yo…--se paró se seco—espera, ¿qué dijiste?

--Que te perdono—respondí naturalmente.

--Wow— ¿solo wow? –pero… ¿porqué?-- ¿ah?

--¿Porqué?

--Bueno, yo esperaba que tuviera que ponerme de rodillas, rogarte o algo así.

--Vaya, gracias—bufé cruzándome de brazos.

--¡No no no! –dijo acercándose a mi—No lo tomes a mal, lo que pasa es que odas mis tonterías no se toman a la ligera y tu me perdonas como si nada. Yo no perdonaría—terminó frunciendo el seño.

--Pues yo si, y no me preguntes porqué. Ni yo misma lo se, pero por el momento me bastan tus disculpas.

--¡Oh Bella!—gritó, me abrazó me cargó y me empezó a girar como a una niña pequeña. Todo lo bastante rápido como para creer que no era humano.

--¡Bájame Edward!—le grité

--Claro—lo hizo, se alejó de mí y sonrió perfectamente torcido.

--¿Desayuno?—preguntó con exceso de felicidad. Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta

--Por favor—me puse roja y soltó una gran carcajada.

Así los 2 pasamos a la mesa.

****

**hey!!!**

**I´m alive!!**

**Así se dice?? Creo… xD**

**Hehehe**

**Se que quieren matarme**

**Porque hace demasiado que no actualizo, y en verdad me siento muy muy culpable**

**Ven mi carita triste :(**

**Hehehe**

**Kieren motivos???**

**Ok, la flojera (da pena decirlo xro es la verdad les he mentido antes?? xD), mis tareas, proyectos, pocas horas en la compu, mis calificaciones (y este punto es fundamental, x k si no estuviera castigada en este mismo instante por haber sacado 8.8 en el bim, este cap sería más largo. Lo tuve k cortar pero como… ¼, y ustedes tienes el 1 :Z) e incluso el mismísimo fanfiction está involucrado, y ustedes lectoras que me tienen embobadas kn sus fics y por eso no escribo!!! Grrrr…**

**Pero bueno, ningún pretexto es bueno, ya lo se r.r. Por eso ya estoy de vuelta!!! Les prometo que a partir del prox año, ya no tardaré tanto, 2 semanas a lo muxo. S los juro x la memoria de lo que algún día fue Panic! ****At The Disco. Snif, snif xD**

**Hehehehehe**

**Ok ok**

**mmm…**

**ps este es el ultimo cap de este año. **

**Espero k a todas y kda una de ellas les guste lo k les mandé kn santa (cof, un Edward, cof) así k si ven un super bultote debajo de su árbol no se asuste, no lo apaleen, porque es mi regalo xra ustedes, ok?? n_n**

**Hahahahaha**

**Y ps**

**Espero k este 2009 haya sido un muy buen año para ustedes, x k xra mi no lo fue grrrr…**

**Hahahahaha**

**Y k les vaya super bien este 2010, que sus proyectos en fanfiction prosperen siempre (kmo espero k pase kn este fic r.r) kn salud, dinero, amor, twilight!!!, y lo kieran, ok???**

**Hahahaha, ps son mis deseos xra ust en esta épocas.**

**Ya sabn k los adoro a todos muxisisisisisismos**

**Este cap es muy especial xra Leslie, q me rogaba x k subiera (listo nna), xra Becky que es una de mis autoras favoritas, y k me encantó que le encantaran mis apoyos xD, xra AnamaGrano, que me dejó un hermoso review y me puso su alertas xD**

**También xra mis demás alertas asi k ya sabn nnas, se les kiere!!! xD**

**mmm…**

**xra mi mama tmbn k kreo k ya esta leyendo esto. No me critiques madre!!! Lo que escribo es libertad de expresión!!!! Y si no kieres k t lo kite, no me critiques!!!**

**Hahahahaha naaaaaaaaa tkm mama!!!! xD**

**Hehehehe**

**Ahora sip me largo**

**Kuidense**

**Nos leemos el año k viene (k lejano se oye, no???)**

**Adieu!!!**

**Omg!!! Me extendí!! No me odien, les explique todo, y además ya saben k soy mucho muy demasiado expresiva. hehehe**

**:) :9**


	13. 12 Tomarse un café en el bosque

**Todos los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo soy dueña de la trama y hago sufrir a los personajes tal y como lo haría una villana de telenovela barata…**

**.**

**Ya se, ya se. Soy una mala persona y me voy a pudrir en lo más hondo del infierno… :Z Pero sin ponerles choro mareador, los dejo con un nuevo cap que espero que les guste ¿Vale? Nos vemos abajo.**

**.**

**En memoria del 1206, el 2206 y el 3205 con sus personitas de afuera n_n.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Tomarse un café en el bosque.**

**.**

Al acabar de desayunar, Edward y yo nos metimos en su volvo para ir al colegio. Fue un trayecto bastante agradable. Cuando su reproductor comenzó a sonar, era música clásica, se disculpó rápidamente y traté de convencerlo de que estaba bien, que a mi me gustaba la música clásica, pero solo me dijo que se sentía más cómodo si ponía música diferente.

Escogió Coldplay para empezar; Clocks, y ambos nos pusimos a cantar en el camino. Bromeamos mucho acerca de cosas que recordábamos, de cuando éramos pequeños y los mejores amigos.

El camino fue demasiado corto y llegamos al colegio. Se detuvo al aparcar y apagó el auto, luego se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Bella? ¿Podemos hablar algo?—miré el reloj del tablero, aún tenía 10 minutos.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?—se expresión se tornó un poco nerviosa.

-Mira, yo se que crees que Newton es tu amigo y todo eso. Pero debes entender que en este colegio todos tenemos un status social y el definitivamente no está en el grupito en el que los Cullen están. Donde tú estás…-puse mala cara, la puse desde que dijo el apellido de Mike.

-¿Es que aquí solo se fijan en las apariencias?—le pregunté.

-Vamos Bella, no pongas esa cara, de verdad no quiero arruinar el momento. No, de hecho no pienso hacerlo, no pienso dejar que un imbécil como ese arruine que ya no estés enojada conmigo—me frunció su ceño.

-Yo no quiero que tú arruines esto Edward, pero lo estás haciendo. Que algo te quede claro, no voy a dejar de frecuentar a Mike, no importa lo mucho que te moleste, lo mucho que le moleste a Alice, lo mucho que le moleste a quien sea. No lo haré porque no es una mala persona. Es amable conmigo y me cae bien—terminé, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y así se quedaron fijos en mi por algunos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad yo no pensaba ceder. Suspiró resignado.

-Bien, supongo que no cambiarás de idea… por ahora—rodé los ojos—solo una cosa más…-carraspeó y se puso nervioso. Le enarqué una ceja.

-¿Es tan malo o importante?

-No… bueno… si… o tal vez. Necesito que me contestes algo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ¿Vale?—asentí-¿Te… te gusta Jasper?-¿Él preguntó qué?

-¿Jasper…?—me asintió como con miedo—Yo…-unos golpecitos en el vidrio de mi lado nos interrumpieron. Edward le puso mala a cara a quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó con un tono muy molesto y me giré para ver a Alice.

-Escuchen chicos, se que tienen una y mil cosas que platicar y perdonar de su pasado pero es bastante tarde, la campana está a punto de sonar. A ti Bella te busca Emmett en la entrada principal del colegio y está como loco porque no te ha visto. Edward, tus admiradoras también están preocupadas porque no te han visto y no pueden vivir un día sin ti—claro, Edward tenía su club de fans y todo eso…

-Nos vemos—le dije a Edward sin voltear a verlo. Abrí la puerta de su Volvo para salir y no pude evitar pensar que ansiaba el día de mañana para tener a mi pequeño Audi conmigo.

-Espera Bella, aún tenemos que hablar y yo puedo ir contigo—habló saliendo tan rápido como pudo de su Volvo. Me giré hacia el y le sonreí falsamente.

-No, no pasa nada. Iré con Emmett y luego a mis clases.

-Pero…

-Descuida, en serio—le interrumpí—de todos modos a ti también te esperan varias chicas. Todo bien entre nosotros—le dije antes de girarme y camina hacia donde yo creía que era la entrada principal.

No hacía falta ser un adivino ni una larga sesión de psicología para saber porque había salido casi corriendo de la situación. No, no era por el tema "Jasper", para nada. Era algo peor, algo que jamás pensé sentir de nuevo, algo que no quería sentir de nuevo. Él todavía me gustaba y yo sentía celos. Porque todas esas tipas estaban detrás de Edward y a el le encantaba que así fueran las cosas. Además ¿Quién sabe? Quizá entre todas esas chicas estaba la que se había ganado su corazón mejor que yo. La chica a la que él le había otorgado el título de novia y Alice no quiso decirlo enfrente de mí porque aún me apreciaba un poco. Me ponía bastante triste pensar en eso. Él se olvidó de mi existencia cuando puse un pie en ese avión e hizo una vida mejor, cuando yo me la pasé casi 3 años lamentándome por haberlo perdido y como una Magdalena por los rincones… Me había prometido no volverlo a hacer, y si lo había hecho… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo deprimiéndome por él? Agité la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos. No se iba a arruinar mi día. Me relajé, puse la mejor sonrisa en mi cara y seguí caminando a la entrada.

Resultó que si iba en el camino equivocado, y debí saberlo porque todos iban al lado contrario… pero no… a mitad de mi camino me regresé y ya no había nadie. Genial, llegaría tarde. Gracias a Dios, las puertas aún estaban abiertas y Emmett estaba en ellas.

-Dios Bella, estaba a punto de irme a buscarte ¿Dónde estabas?—su voz denotaba preocupación y algo de enojo.

-Cálmate, me vine con Edward, llegué temprano y nos quedamos a platicar en si auto, se nos fue el tiempo y Alice llegó a decirme que estabas buscándome, salí, pero como aún no conozco bien esta escuela, me perdí—parecía que estaba más calmado ahora.

-Bien, siempre avísame donde estás, ¿Vale?

-Vale—no se lo iba a negar. Desde lo de mis padres era más protector conmigo y si eso lo dejaba más tranquilo y con menos cargo de conciencia, lo haría.

-¿Te llevo a tu clase?—preguntó. Miré el reloj que tenía la pared del colegio y titubeé. Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde el inicio de mi primera clase.

-La verdad es que mi clase ya esta algo avanzada y no quiero interrumpir—el miró el reloj de su muñeca y torció el gesto.

-Es cierto, la mía también…

-Yo no se tu, pero no pienso entrar—le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto—Tal vez te gustaría pasar estos 30 minutos con tu hermana

-Vaya… ¿la señorita me esta invitando a saltarme la clase con ella?—me retó.

-Bueno, es solo una sugerencia caballero, pero si usted gusta…-no pude terminar mi frase porque ambos nos echamos a reir. No jugábamos así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nuestras risas se vieron interrumpidas por unos pasos que se oían cercanos. Nos giramos y pudimos ver una sombra acercándose. Emmett me tomó de la mano y corrimos al caminito que llevaba al bosque.

"Corrimos" no era la palabra correcta, porque eso implicaba que los dos lo hiciéramos y yo era arrastrada por mi hermano. Ni siquiera pude ver el camino y solo pensé que sería mejor que el supiera a donde nos llevaba porque de lo contrario, no saldríamos de ese bosque en no se cuanto tiempo. Además, los tacones no eran la mejor opción para correr…

-Emmett…-alcancé a decir entre jadeos.

-Ahora no Bells, nos atraparán…-me susurró.

No tuve más remedio que esperar a que se detuviera, y eso ocurrió instantes después. Soltó mi mano y yo me agaché para poner mis manos en mis rodillas en intentar meter algo de aire en mis pulmones.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no corría así—me dijo como si nada y me alcé la cabeza para asesinarlo con la mirada…-¿Qué?

-Nada Emm, nada—le dije. No me iba a poner toda dramática con el. Se sentó en un tronco y dejó su mochila a un lado. Luego palmeó un espacio en el tronco y me dirigí a el. Puse mi bolso junto a su mochila y me senté con un suspiro.

-A que es hermoso, ¿No?—preguntó.

-Bastante si—respondí un poco confundida. Emmett nunca, de verdad nunca hacía comentarios de esos…

-Es tal y como yo lo recordaba…-mencionó antes de que yo le preguntara por lo extraño de su actitud.

-¿Como que "tal y como lo recordabas"? Yo comenzaba a creer que no tenías recuerdos de Forks—le dije y su rostro reflejó una sonrisa triste.

-Que no los mencionara no quería decir que no los tuviera Bells—me contestó.

Solo meneé la cabeza al no saber que contestar.

-Escucha querida, cuando llegamos a Forks estabas tan afectada que preferí no mencionar nada, solo estar contigo. Podía notar que cada vez que mis padres comparaban Suiza con Forks tú hacías una mueca de dolor que intentabas reprimir al instante y luego veías el rostro de cada uno para saber si habías hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo. Tardaste mucho, mucho tiempo en reponerte pero no me importaba, yo podía guardarme todos esos recuerdos para que tu sanaras por completo porque te amo y yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras—le sonreí abiertamente y lo abracé como pude. Mis dos bracitos no alcanzaban a cubrirlo por completo.

-Gracias Emm—mascullé contra su sudadera.

-Por cierto Bells—me dijo separándonos—Se que te dije que quería que siempre me dijeras en donde estabas hace un rato, pero en esta pequeña… caminata por el bosque, he pensado un poco las cosas y creo que me estoy viendo un poco controlador con eso. Quiero que me comprendas, desde lo de nuestros padres me he puesto bastante protector contigo y es porque no quiero perderte nena, no podría pasar por algo así sin derrumbarme, de verdad. Pero ese no es el punto, olvida esa regla mía. Tampoco me voy a comportar como un ogro—fue su turno de sonreírme.

-No pasa nada hermanito, lo comprendo perfectamente. También te amo y mucho, en serio.

Nos reímos juntos un rato y luego nos quedamos callados disfrutando de la compañía del otro y admirando el paisaje.

-Y…-comenzó como que no quiere la cosa-¿Cómo la haz pasado con los Cullen?

-Oh, bastante bien de hecho. Son agradables, son casi las mismas personas que eran hace muchos años.

-Si, lo se. Yo también me siento bastante a gusto.

Caímos en otro silencio, pero esta vez fue incómodo, como si se avecinara una pregunta indeseada.

-Bella, no se si esto es tema tabú aún, pero ¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Ah, yo… Si, claro, no hay problema. No pasa nada, de hecho el y yo apenas si conversamos y si lo hacemos, son temas muy triviales, un hola, un buenas noches y creo que es por simple cortesía-asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y lo de esta mañana? No supe que era con exactitud porque Alice me impidió entrar a ver algo, pero se que te relacionaba.

-Bueno, si. Era solo un pequeño desayuno con el, para solucionar algunas cosas del pasado.

-Claro—su frase salió entre dientes y lo miré con una ceja enarcada—Vamos a dejar algo claro ¿Vale? Bells, no quiero que te enamores de nuevo de el y te rompa el corazón. No te merece y eso no es más que la verdad. De todos modos, enamorarte de el ahorita es mucho más peligroso que cuando teníamos 11 o 12 años, por lo que se, he visto y me han contado, es el zorro oficial del pueblo, el que juega con todas las chicas y luego las deja botadas como si fueran un par de calcetines sucios. No quiero eso para ti, no de nuevo. Si eso llegara a pasar, esta vez nada me va a detener para partirle su carita de muñeco que tiene.

-¿Qué te lo impidió la vez anterior?

-¿Bromeas? El tipo estaba en América y yo en Europa. Ahora nada me lo va a impedir y estoy seguro.

-Pero yo estaba así antes de partir.

-Lo se, pero no pensé que fuera por el. Creí que era por despedirte de todos. Cuando estábamos en Seattle, en el aeropuerto, parecía que buscabas a alguien en especial con una pizca de esperanza en tus ojos y cuando viste llegar a los Cullen y los Hale te soltaste a llorar como loca. No entendí muy bien porque hacerlo en ese justo momento, pero Alice me susurró que era por Edward y ya en Suiza me contó toda la historia.

Reflexioné un poco acerca de sus palabras. Nunca esperé que me lo soltara tan directo y que supiera tanto de mi…época depresiva.

-Yo…lo se Emmett, sería casi como suicidio enamorarme de nuevo de el, pero no te preocupes, te tengo buenas noticias, no está en mis planes volver a sufrir y me mantendré a raya con él. No romperé contacto porque ahora soy parte de su familia pero se mantendrá en lo básico, te lo prometo.

-Eso es genial Bells, de verdad.

Oíamos a los pequeños animales pasar por el suelo y a las aves en los árboles. Él día estaba soleado y grandioso. Ellos también querían disfrutarlo.

-¿Extrañas Suiza?—le pregunté luego de un rato y me miró como sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-No lo se, ¿Y tú?—me encogí de hombros.

-A veces, extraño a mis amigos, a Jake en especial—el se rió.

-Dios, ese tipo era increíble, mi mejor amigo

-Lo se—mencioné.

-Aún recuerdo el cumpleaños de Lucas donde todos nos pusimos como locos después de unas largas rondas de alcohol ¿Lo recuerdas?—solté una carcajada.

-Claro que si, Lucas estaba llorando con un poste porque su conejito regalón había muerto por su falta de cuidado, Caroline se quitó casi toda la ropa que traía y le tomamos fotos y yo… bueno, yo… besé a Jake en esa fiesta.

-Vaya que si lo besaste—se burlo—casi se tragan los unos a los otros Bells. Nadie lo podía creer, daban la facha de muy buenos amigos y de repente volteamos y los inocentes amiguitos se habían convertido en los apasionados amantes—me puse roja al instante.

-¡Emmett!—grité.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que no lo eran. Se que no estabas lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para no recordarlo Bells—eso era cierto. Recordaba todo con completa claridad.

Estaba un poco borracha si, pero consiente de mis actos aún y Jake y yo disfrutábamos el espectáculo. Tampoco él estaba muy ebrio. Nos pusimos a platicar de x y y cosa, nos quedamos callados, miramos los labios de los otros y al segundo siguiente, su boca ya estaba contra la mía, sus labios acariciando los míos. Fue cálido y muy muy dulce, lento pero apasionado como lo había descrito Emmett, con una especie de química y una pequeña chispa que me emocionó al instante. Todavía en recuerdos la podía sentir, pero apostaba a que no era tan emocionante con vivirlo de nuevo…

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! Sal de ese sueño con Jake niña—me sonreía burlón y solo me puse más roja, pero también le sonreí.

-Pensaba en ese día…-admití y soltó una carcajada.

-Si, se te notaba… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—asentí mientras el color rubí iba dejando mi cara lentamente—Jake te pidió alguna vez que fueras su novia ¿No?—volví a asentir-¿Por qué nunca lo aceptaste? El es un gran chico.

-Yo…no lo se. El día en que me lo pidió no me lo esperaba y no fue algo así como "¿Quieres ser mi novia? No gracias. ¡Oh! Rompiste mi corazón" No, para nada. Platicábamos como cualquier otro día y mencionó que le gustaba mucho y le encantaría que en un futuro el y yo fuéramos pareja porque nos veíamos muy bien juntos o algo así. Yo le sonreí, Jake de verdad me gustaba pero luego pensé en lo pasado antes y en que yo todavía no estaba un 100% sanada, no podía entregarle a Jake un porcentaje de mi y si iba a serlo, sería el 100%, se lo dije esperando que se molestara, pero solo me regresó la sonrisa y aceptó, dijo que el me ayudaría a llegar al 100 como amigos para poder ser algo más y ser muy muy felices, sin sombras de por medio…

-Resultó que Jackcito es un poeta ahora—lo golpeé juguetonamente en el hombro y ambos reímos.

-Algo así, fue muy lindo de su parte que me quisiera esperar. El resto es historia, tú podías verlo, todo podían verlo, parecíamos novios sin serlo y nunca nos volvimos a besar—concluí.

-Awwww, es una linda historia—dijo.

-Cállate Emm…-le susurré.

-No en serio, hacen linda pareja y son felices juntos, es lo que quiero para ti—por algún motivo razón o circunstancia sus palabras me recordaron lo que Edward me preguntó antes: "¿_Te gusta Jasper?"_

-Emmett ¿Puedo preguntarte algo ahora yo?—asintió-¿Qué hay con Jasper? Quiero decir… ¿Crees que yo…yo le…-ahora me sentía estúpida, porque parecía imposible—le pueda gustar a Jasper?—me miró seriamente sin una pizca de confusión o burla en su rostro como yo esperaba. Eso me alarmó y cambié mi expresión de calma por una de impaciencia que reflejaba que quería saber que estaba pensando ahora.

-Yo… la verdad es que si he llegado a pensarlo Bella, y no te he dicho nada porque no estoy seguro, pero si, lo he creído algunas veces—admitió.

-¿Por qué?—ahora mi curiosidad era grande.

-Pues el te protege mucho, ahora que regresamos siempre me habla de ti y quiere estar contigo, me pidió el número de tu celular, tu correo y tu cuenta de Facebook si es que tienes. Lo vi un poco extraño al principio, luego creí que era porque quería ser un bff tuyo de nuevo y al final pensé eso, es todo.

-Interesantes reflexiones—opiné.

-De todas modos lo prefiero muchísimo más a él que a Cullen—casi escupió el apellido.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que ahora somos unos Cullen—le recordé

-Unos Cullen… ¿Quién lo diría? Pero jamás olvidaremos que somos unos Swan, ¿Cierto?—de inmediato negué con la cabeza.

-Jamás, te lo prometo y regresando al tema anterior, no te preocupes ya dije que no me enamoraré de Edward de nuevo, es algo imposible.

-Los imposibles no existen Bella, además hay cosas que uno no controla—dijo inspeccionando mi rostro como buscando la más pequeña debilidad qu le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero no la encontró, no la iba a encontrar.

-Esto si puedo controlarlo Emm, puedo controlar mis sentimientos y la gente con la que me rodeo, de verdad. No va a pasar nada que yo no quiera.

-Eso espero Bella, de verdad eso es lo que espero.

Le sonreí, bajé la mirada y me topé con su reloj y el anuncio de que mi segunda clase comenzaba en 10 minutos exactos. Me puse de pie

-Bueno señor Emmett, fue un placer tomar una café con usted en el bosque y platicar de todo lo que nos ha pasado recientemente además de recordar buenas experiencias del pasado, pero ahora debemos regresar a nuestra rutina—le anuncié con una voz fatal que le causó gracia. S paró

-Claro señorita Isabella—se giró y tomó mi bolso y su mochila—podemos comenzar a caminar—rodeó mis hombros con un brazo suyo.

-Déjame llevar mi bolso—pedí regresando a ser yo

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué clase de caballero sería yo si dejo que la débil damisela lleva una bolsa de más de 50 kilos?—para él aún no se acababa el juego.

-Uno que recuerda que a su hermana no le gusta que hagan eso por ella—me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé.

-Quizá no quiera serlo—empezamos a caminar de regreso al colegio y se le ocurrió algo más-¿Sabes? Faltó algo fundamental aquí

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué?

-A veces eres tan despistada… pues el café tontita.

-Oh, es cierto—se rió—la próxima vez, lo compensaremos en un Starbucks.

-Vaya, eso suena delicioso—admitió.

Caminamos hasta el colegio y llegamos justo cuando tocaba la campana para entrar a nuestras clases.

Jamás volvería a dejar de hablar con mi hermano tanto tiempo, lo amaba y el a mi. Siempre nos apoyaríamos, platicaríamos y claro… siempre podíamos compartir una taza de café…

.

Hum… se que quieren mandarme a los Vulturi, yo lo se, y a lo mejor quizá ya ni están aquí, pero bueno, de verdad lo lamento y es lo que voy a decir. Hay que verlo por el lado bueno, ya estoy aquí, Hehehehe, ok no.

Pues aquí, luego de 7 meses (Dios, soy una maldita…) les dejo un cap que en lo personal me encantó porque adoro las relaciones de hermanos entre Bella y Emmett, son sensacionales y a parte este no es un Emmett como cualquiera, aquí es más maduro por lo de sus papás y eso :)

Mil gracias a las que me dejan su opinión y los favoritos, no lo merezco, de verdad no lo merezco, pero si me van a enviar a los Vulturis, por favor por favor asegúrense de que Alec, Cauis, Demetri y Félix vengan con ellos, claro si no es mucho pedir… xD

Este cap es especial para los grupos 1206, 2206 y 3206 a los que tuve el honor de permanecer 3 años de mi existencia y les debo mis día más felices, mil gracias por todo a:

*Karina*Monserrat*Pamela*Leesly*Berenice*Diego*Miguel*Roy*Cindy*Enrique*Alan*Mario*Erick*Andrea*Rorro*Andy*Yultzin*Viridiana*David*Montiel*López*Julio*Ruth*Gilary*Josué*Canchola*Karen*Romero*Dany*Tona*Cesar*Zoe*Uriel*Elizer*Bryan*Axel*Leslie*Cecilia*Luis*Castelán*Mauricio

Y a los que olvidé escribir, pero que nunca voy a olvidar, de verdad loa amo y siempre estarán conmigo, yo lo se n_n

Hehehehe, Well, eso es todo por ahora, no veremos pronto, de verdad.

¡Oh! Amé Eclipse por cierto :) Hehehehehe.

Aprieten ese botoncito color verde ojos-de-Edward y háganme feliz un ratito ^^. Las amo!

.

AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut ^^


End file.
